Mario and Luigi RPG: Puppet Masters
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Antasma returns on Dreamberts' coronation day! Mario and Luigi stand up and fight but the bat king sends them off on an island where time has stopped. Now they must escape the island with the help of the Celestial Spetrums and save the world!
1. Chapter 1

**You know that new multi-chapter story I've been talking about for a while? Well here it is!**

**Sorry it took so long, I promise that the rest of the chapters will be easier to write.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi RPG: Puppet Masters  
MVFBattleEevee

Your typical everyday shenanigans were about to be turned upside-down.

For another adventure for our two favorite plumbers was about to begin.

This morning, Princess Peach had received a letter early this morning for also Mario and Luigi to read. It read that they had been invited back to Pi'illo Island after a whole year for Prince Dreambert's coronation ceremony in order to become the new king of his people.

They immediately sent an RSVP back to the island and had soon packed their bags for the private blimp that had arrived. Princess Peach had also invited along a few toads and Toadsworth for the journey. Never had they all been so happy to take another vacation.

"Oh my!" the mushroom princess exclaimed at how decorated the island now looked for the prince's coronation. "Everything looks so authentic!"

True, the island had been covered in sparkles and feathers that glistened as every color of the rainbow. Even the island had been closed-off to the tourists for the month so only private guests could be allowed on. Everything was also very neat and tidy.

Toadsworth looked around, "Indeed, it seems that our friends have worked very hard to impress their guests."

Mario and Luigi trailed behind, fascinated by all the sparkly decorations.

Peach turned around to face them, "We'll go on ahead, you two should look around for a while."

She took her group of toads up to the castle.

Mario smiled at his brother, "Today is-a sure going to be a remember-able experience, eh Luigi?"

"Oh yeah!" Luigi nodded.

They both ran after Peach.

When they got to the castle, a pair of pi'illos approached them both in very fancy types of ware.

"You must be Mario and Luigi." the pink one said.

"You two will be seated in row five, please." the blue one then spoke.

The two each got a special pink card labeled 'Heroic Guest Card' and were let in by the pair. Mario and Luigi stepped inside the castle in awe.

Never had the pair seen anything so grand, every wall was coated in gold streamers and frilly strings. Banners sporting the Royal Pi'illo emblem were hanging from the roof and flowing in the soft breeze that was coming from the entryway. Even flowers from every color of the rainbow were potted in every corner.

Luigi bent down to spin one of the flowers, "It sure is beautiful, I wish we had some of these flowers."

Mario was about to respond until one of the pi'illo masters entered from the north part of the castle.

"Please follow me to the furthest part of the castle, we are about to begin the coronation ceremony." he said in a voice that filled the whole room and then went back towards the furthest regions of the castle.

"Let's go." Mario said before he followed the pi'illo, Luigi followed after him.

The two plumbers were caught into the crowd as they entered the north side, it was quite the squeeze to enter such a narrow passageway. By the time they exited the next room, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm floating here!"

They turned towards the commotion to find Starlow trying to squeeze through the crowd.

"Hey-a Starlow! Over-a here!" Mario signaled over to her.

The star sprite located Mario and flew over to them, "Hello Yellow! You guys seem to be looking nice today!"

"Yeah," Luigi replied. "I see that you were also invited here for Dreambert's coronation ceremony."

"Yup! I knew he would, since we did help rescue his people and vanquish Antasma." she smiled.

They delve themselves into a deep conversation as they were taken into the flow of the other guests whom had arrived. The trio wound up in the dark part of the castle, surprised to find it no longer dark. Instead, the area had been renovated, making look more like the main part of Pi'illo Castle, but with added rooms to it. Even the torches were burning a rich golden color, not the smoky shade of purple like they used to.

Soon, the group would go through the other rooms until they came to a grand room that looked like it was set up as a cathedral with a restored Zeekeeper statue at the head of it.

And there, standing under that said statue was Dreambert, wearing a cloak of Zeekeeper feathers, a gold crown, and sparkle makeup around his eyes.

Everyone sat down in the rows, making sure that they were in their assigned seats. Eldream came up to the prince and pressed a sparkly four-pointed star to his forehead, ready to begin.

He turned around to face the crowd, seeing that they were in their seats he began, "Good morning, guests, and thank you for coming to witness our prince to take on the responsibilities of becoming our King today. We humbly thank you for your time."

Eldream then turned to Dreambert, who straightened his back, "Do you, Prince Dreambert, accept the role of becoming our full-fledged leader? To inherit the role of your father and his father and his father's father? To put your people first and yourself last?"

"I do." Dreambert responded, sounding much more mature than he had a year before.

"Do you, Prince Dreambert, promise to hold our traditions? To accept every pi'illo as a fair and equal citizen? To respect your partners in national trade and your neighbors to this island?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power of I, Eldream of the elders, I humbly accept your promises and look forward to your leadership."

The elderly pi'illo bowed and moved behind Dreambert as he was about to make a speech.

"My dear citizens and friends, I know that it has been a year since I was revived, I have yet so much to learn about the world today, but I will do my best to be the king of Pi'illo Island. I will hold the struggles and weights of this new responsibility, for my mother and father would have struggled with the same.

"So I, Prince Dreambert, now dub myself as King Dreambert, the new ruler of Pi'illo Island."

As he finished, the room broke into applause, showing that they agreed with him, for Dreambert deserved to be king.

However, the ceremony was still not done yet. For you see, each new king has to hold both the Staff of Dreams and the Pi'illo Ring in order to complete the ceremony.

A pink-and-white frilled pi'illo with a blue-and-white frilled pi'illo floated down the aisle, holding each one of the artifacts. They stopped in front of their soon-to-be-king and held out the symbols of power.

Dreambert reached for them, confidently.

BOOOOOOOOOM

A massive explosion ripped open the fabric between dreams and reality right over the Zeekeeper statues. Giant claws were at the opposite ends of the rip.

Suddenly, great unholy screech was heard that could have ruptured every eardrum in the room. The claws pulled out a massive body that floated steadily down behind Dreambert.

The prince turned around to face it with Eldream at his side.

"Antasma…" he scowled, trying to hide his fear.

The bat king's high-pitched laughed filled the room, "Yes! It is I, Antasma, the Bat King! SKREEK!"

Something was off about him, he was in his full-battle form, which was quite unusual since he couldn't really open up portals in this form. His colors were darker, almost making him look like a speck of midnight.

Mario and Luigi jumped into action.

"Hold it-a right there!" said Mario.

"Stay back!" he sent one of his ultra-sound shockwaves at them. The two got sent to the wall, clutching their ears.

Antasma turned to Dreambert, "They are in no importance to me, for I have a bigger fish to fry."

He reached down with one of his massive claws and picked up Dreambert.

"You." he smirked.

Dreambert struggled, his feathers not helping his escape.

Starlow floated up towards the two hastily, "WAIT! Antasma! Explain what's going on! You appear out of no where and suddenly decide to kidnap

Dreambert?! Yeesh, you're starting to act like Bowser."

Antasma was infuriated by the koopa king's name, "SKREEK! Don't you dare compare me to that low-life! He doesn't even deserve the title of king!"

Holding Dreambert in one hand, he began to explain as the Mario Bros started to regain their stature, "You see, I didn't really die back there, after the four of you defeated me. Instead, my essence was transmuted into nightmare particles, causing me to return to the dream vorld in order to regain my strength.

"Skrek. As I patiently vaited for my strength to return, I thought to myself, vhen I return there vill not be any another kind of stone to use. I'll be left powerless, only relying on the strength from nightmares. Skreek.

"Then I remembered that the pi'illo monarchy had the inherited power to control dreams and could even use them as a useful resource against their foes. That's vhen I thought, vhy not steal Screambert? Screech. I'll just use him to power my assault.

"And so I vaited patiently, feeding off of nightmares for an entire year, growing stronger and stronger each passing day."

He looked into Dreambert's eyes, "And now I got vhat I came here for."

Antasma purred before turning back towards the Bros, who had just recently decided to join up next to Starlow.

"You'll never win." warned Luigi, getting into his traditional battle position.

Antasma laughed, "Ah, that my green friend, is where you're wrong. For I am much stronger then I have ever been in my lifetime. I vill not loose."

"I wouldn't brag about it buddy!" Starlow snarled.

"Don't vorry!" he started. "For I vill not be seeing you anymore! I have found a special place for the three of you to stay while I conquer the vorld!"

Antasma extended his arms, "Good bye! Mustached brothers!"

A great blast of invisible energy exited from his cape and created a dark void in front of him.

Dreambert stopped struggling for a moment and yelled, "RUN! IT'S A BLACK HOLE!"

The three got the message and began to run in the opposite direction.

Starlow wasn't strong enough to float away from it and screamed as she fell in. Luigi then couldn't keep on running as he started to float upwards, he began to swim in the air, yet he was also dragged into the mass of terror.

Mario still ran on, even after his feet floated off the floor. Princess Peach finally regained conscious and looked over towards the struggled red plumber.

"Mario!"

No use, he was also pulled into the portal, where nightmarish screams rang in his ears and dark shades of purple engulfed his vision.

The portal closed, Peach fainted from shock, and Antasma laughed.

* * *

**He he he...**

**I took down all of my non-Mario related fics because they were old and I didn't want to continue them. The only old fic still left standing is my discontinued FawMi thing, the only reason I discontinued that was because my computer put it on a different file type that would make me never able to edit the file. I don't know if I should take down that since people are still reading it.**

**But anyway, I hope everyone is excited for his new adventure story! It will be full of butt-kicking, laughs, and tears. So please stay tuned! I'll write when I get the utmost motivation for this!**

**Good night! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was planning on getting this done tomorrow but then I realized that there wouldn't be any time at all tomorrow to work on this so I just did this on the spot tonight.**

* * *

Slowly, Mario came back to the land of the living, carefully opening his eyes. He groaned before clutching his head, assuming that he had hit his head.

Mario then tried to stand up and take-in his surroundings. Another grown from his right side made him turn to find Luigi rubbing his head with a dazed Starlow on top of him.

Mario helped his brother up, causing Starlow to force herself to float off of Luigi.

"Are you-a okay?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine bro." Luigi stopped rubbing his head.

Starlow then shook herself, "Where are we?"

The trio then took their time to look around, surprised at what they saw.

Everything around them was frozen, as if they were currently stuck on the pause button. All life had stopped.

The sky wasn't even normal, instead of a regular clear blue and fluffy clouds there were only black and white liquid scribbles decorating the upper areas, moving like wriggling worms.

"Guys," Starlow had floated over to the back of them, "you may want to look at this."

The two plumbers turned around to find that the scribbly sky curved downwards and made contact with the earth. However, the most shocking thing that they found was a huge, yet very colorful, emblem on this certain side. The emblem was a four-pointed star overlapping a crescent moon, both were the same shade of soft purple, and gold clock gears behind it, covering an unknown symbol that might be recognizable later.

Mario looked around at the sky some more, it turned out that it did curve and touch the ground, like a dome.

Luigi poked the part of the sky that they were turned towards them, nothing happened. He then decided to put his whole hand on it to find that it fazed right through it, making it feel like his hand was submerged in water.

Luigi took his hand out, "Well that's odd."

Mario nodded, "Yeah, I wonder if-a we can travel across, into-a it."

Starlow shook her head again, "No, don't try. We don't know what's in there, or what's on the other side. If there is another side."

Luigi thought for a moment, "Then that means that we don't have a measurable means of escape found just yet. I mean, we could be trapped here forever if we decide not to cross."

Mario nodded, agreeing with his brother, "Luigi, I-a think that you are-a right, we should try and-a cross it to see what we can-a find."

Luigi nodded, "Let's do this."

Starlow sighed, "Boys…"

They didn't hear her as they gathered in front of the sky and got into running positions, ready to tackle it. Mario gave the signal and they charged.

"STOP. DON'T GO INTO THE FIELD."

Mario and Luigi stopped dead in their tracks as a telepathic voice boomed inside of their heads, gushing power. Starlow even froze at the sound of it.

The two plumbers got back into their standard positions and made three-sixties trying to locate the sound of the voice.

"What was that?" asked Luigi, trying to stay strong.

"DO NOT BE FRIGHTENED. COME CLOSER TO MY VOICE. YOU WILL KNOW HOW TO FIND ME BY TRACKING MY POWER."

Mario looked around one more time, oddly he did feel a new feeling in his head, as if there were butterflies buzzing inside of it.

Starlow floated around for a moment before retuning to Mario, "Should we follow it? It could be a trap."

It was Mario's turn to think, "I say we should-a go for it. They-a might know something about where-a we are, even if-a it's a trap."

He turned to his brother, expecting a refusal, except that Luigi had a strong look of determination in his eyes.

"You're right bro, we should go and locate this voice." he said.

Mario nodded, happy for his brother.

They then followed the feeling of the voice, down a paved path that lead into a meadow with scattered trees. Life had been halted there too.

The buzzing inside of their heads grew louder as they rushed into a rocky part of the meadow. Soon, grey rocks turned into solid red boulders, making the hike treacherous before smoothing out into solid dark grey rock.

Mario and Luigi panted, Starlow just floated along, also starting to get tired.

"How much farther?" she asked, trying to get an answer from the mysterious voice.

No response, the buzzing felt like television static by now.

They regained their strength and journeyed on over the rocks and through a small slip, what they saw beyond that astounded them.

A huge marble temple rose from the ground, cascading huge gothic arches. It was invisible from the outside of the rocky canyon, making it a perfect, hidden secret.

The trio stared up at it in awe, captivated by it's magnificence.

"HURRY. COME QUICKLY." the voice was starting to sound impatient.

They hurried inside, quickly running up the polished steps. As they entered the building, they were amazed to find that it opened into a business-like grand hall of sorts with a red and gold trimmed carpet decorating some places on the mirror-tiled floor.

The buzzing grew louder, making them edge forward, towards a stone statue that stood in the center of the room. Said statue didn't look like it belonged in the hall, for it looked like it was hade out of cement and not some kind of fancy material.

Starlow awed at the statue, "Wow…look at this lady."

Indeed, the statue was of a grand woman. She wore a complicated sort of long-sleeved shirt with puffed short-sleeves stitched on top of it, a long dress skirt with lined patterns on the front, and a tiara on the top of her head with five crystals, the center one being about ten times the size of the other four.

Her arms were crossed over her chest with her eyes closed and head bowed in a peaceful manner, as if she was about to be put into a coffin for her funeral. The hair was even styled to look bulky, yet had six massive curls and split ends.

Mario and Luigi looked up at her, expecting the statue to be of some sort of memorial to a fallen hero or royal.

To their surprise, half of the eyes glowed bright white light and stared at the three of them. They jumped a foot in the air to their surprise.

"QUICKLY." the voice resonated with the statue. "MERGE YOUR FEELINGS OF GOOD AND CHANNEL THEM INTO ME."

"Eh?" they looked at one another.

Mario then got an idea, he bent his head downwards and closed his eyes, gathering his hands together for a silent prayer. Luigi followed suite, following his brother's lead. Soon Starlow dipped her head and also prayed.

White light surrounded the statue before it began to gather, glowing brighter and brighter.

The three of them halted their prayers and covered their eyes from the intense light. They uncovered them when it began to dim.

The light receded to show a graceful woman with a striking resemblance to the statue, which had been replaced by her. Except for the fact that she had color, the woman and the statue were exactly alike.

Her hair was red, the weird shirt and dress skirt were white, the lined patterns were a burnt gold color minus the first row which was a ruby shade of red. Her tiara was even the same shade of burnt gold with the same shade of ruby for the diamond-shaped gems.

She opened her eyes, her eye color a pure shade of white. As she uncrossed her arms, a reddish-cream rectangular pattern was revealed on her chest with smaller rectangles and squared inside of it.

She floated gently to the ground, where the statue used to stand.

The three, still staring at her with a mixture of awe and shock, waited for her to do something.

"Well, hello you three," she began in a young sounding voice. "My name is Princess Carta Mantua, I am the one who was trapped inside of this solid encasing that you freed me from."

Their awe and shock turned into confusion, the princess noticed the reaction.

"I see, so you didn't know that there was actually a living person here? Just thought that it was a statue made for decoration purposes?"

They took a moment before nodding their heads, to their surprise she laughed heartily.

"That's okay! I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't have heard of me before."

"Excuse me," Starlow began. "but, could you please tell us about this island and why there is a field of some sort around it? Could you also explain the part about why time has stopped too?"

"Aw," she smiled. "Questions already I see. Did you break the field on the way in here by any chance?"

Mario and Luigi shook their heads at the same time.

Her smile turned into a plastered look of shock on her face, "Did you at least see anyone living at least?"

The same answer came from the two.

"Oh no," she turned around. "Then that means that you three are also trapped here on this island as well."

"WHAT?!" they screamed at the news.

"Oh yes," she turned back around. "You see, that field is a barrier out there that makes sure no one ever leaves or exit's the island. If you were to head into it, you would hit a dead end five feet later."

"So, you mean?" Luigi trembled.

"Yes," Carta began. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon buddy."

They stopped freaking out and began to breathe normally, trying to get used to the news.

"However," she continued, "there is a way for you to get out of here, if you wish."

This grabbed their attention.

She leaned in to them, "You see, now that you've freed me, I can give you all the necessary instructions on how to free everyone else-"

"Hold up." Mario stopped her for a moment. "What do you-a mean, everyone else?"

"My subordinates, the Celestial Spectrums, for I am their leader after all." Carta explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"Celestial Spectrums?" Starlow questioned. "They sound like some sort of star leveled things like me."

"Oh, we're nothing like you, in fact, we're god-like warriors to put it simply." the princess started to explain.

"You see, there are fifteen of us, we each work under a certain one of the fifteen elements. Known as: Space, Time, Wishes, Destruction, Fire, Mirrors, Mystery, End, Law, Reality, Dreams, Power, Ice, Steel, and Creation. We are each powered by a power source known as Starshine which helps amp-up our powers and our physical bodies.

"Our initial job is to keep the balance of heroic and evil at a given standpoint, however our job is more about fighting demons since we are the only known people to actually successfully vanquish them.

"For you see, I am Princess Carta Mantua, the Maiden of Space, and also know as the First Spectrum. I empower the Celestial Spectrum Project and order everyone off their lazy butts when I say so!" she finished with a fist pump.

"But," she then got serious again, "that's not the whole story behind this mess.

"You see, for it may have been many years ago, an evil force came into existence, ruining the balance in nature. We got to trap it here on this island thankfully and set up a seal so that way it couldn't escape and disrupt the balance further. The Maiden of Time, her name's Golden Time by the way, put up an extra field in order to preserve the life on the island.

"However, we made a mistake by sending away our Fifteenth Spectrum away, for we thought her powers wouldn't be able to handle this task. We were able to delete the force's existence, but not completely. One of it's spells was fully wiped clean and it just spelled the awful word catastrophe for us.

"And so we were all turned to stone on the spot, the evil force is to remain wiped, with only a few of it's ticks encoded here on the island." Carta finished.

"What's Starshine?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, it's this little do-hickey." she cupped her hands together and a twinkling mass of stars gathered in the palm of her hands to form a four pointed star over lapping a crescent moon, each colored a soft shade of purple.

"That's the-a top symbol on the seal-a of the field, isn't it?" asked Mario.

"Indeed it is," the stars scattered and Carta separated her hands. "It is also our marking of proof for evidence of a Celestial Spectrum, since our name literally translates into Starshine Maiden in First Universian. First Universian is a type of culture that me and a few other spectrums here follow by the way."

"If we help you then you'll help us get where we need to be?" Starlow asked.

"Of course!" she smiled giddily. "I'll swear on every single one of my body parts of need be!"

"Please don't," Luigi whispered to himself.

"Then it's a deal!" Mario held out his hand for her to shake.

Carta took it gratefully, "Thanks! But before you randomly start running around in circles, you must free Golden Time first! She's the Second Spectrum, Maiden of Time, and she can unfreeze the island. Also she's my advissor so I kind-of need her back here as soon as possible."

"Cool!" Luigi said. "Where is she?"

"She'll be northeast of here, on the summit of Golden Peak, please prayer to her thoughtful types of things please." Carta stopped shaking Mario's hand.

She then gathered a few more stars and a map appeared in the air, "Take this, it's a map of the island, I've already labeled the parts where you'll find us all."

Mario took the map, "Thank-a you, princess."

The trio turned to leave, Carta gave them good luck as they exited the tower.

* * *

**I was amazed when I logged in on tumblr this afternoon to find so many people wanting to read it, even my tumblr sempais were excited!**

**So yeah, that was the kind of motivation that I needed to get this in early for you guys! Like I said in the previous chapter, I need motivation to get me going on such things.**

**Also, update thing, I'll be taking down tarot Death on Saturday night so this is your final chance to read it. **

**Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone wanted more so I made this quickly! Stay tuned because Antasma and Bowser appear in the next chapter!**

* * *

Starting your journey by exiting a tall mountainside may not always be the best choice, even if your destination was just a mile away from you.

The three explorers slowly climbed down the mountainside with careful steps, trying hard not to cause a landslide.

"Why are we doing this again?" Starlow floated freely.

"Because," Mario started, "the only way to get off this-a island is to release the right spectrums and to break the seal that is-a causing things to never enter or-a exit this place."

"But why can't the princess do it?"

"She probably has to refuel her strength or something," Luigi offered. "Or maybe she needs to check up on something from within the temple."

"I suppose…" the star sprite quit her argument. She could've already made it to the summit of Golden Peak by now and could've started praying for the spectrum, but she decided to stay by her friend's side through and through for the journey.

They finally reached the bottom of the mountain and dusted themselves off. Mario pulled out the map, he saw that there should be a route to east, leading straight into a territory called Luminescent Rocks.

He pointed at Golden Peak, "Okay, so she is-a going to be up-a here, so we need to travel down-a this pathway. It will lead us into this territory and straight up the mountain."

Luigi nodded, "Sounds about fair, it's just another hike."

His brother put the map away and moved on ahead, they followed him. Thankfully, this climb wasn't as hard as the other one, their pathway was more paved and had thrushes at the sides.

They then came to a red archway, showing that they were about to enter another territory. Beyond the archway were tall hill-like mountains, a forest of skinny trees, and a tall golden mountain with a spiral pathway going around it.

Starlow looked over at the tall mountain, "So Golden Peak is over there?"

"Yep," Mario checked the map one more time before heading down the path.

The heroes traveled down the smooth path, enjoying the beautiful sights of this territory. They walked up the mountain path before stopping at a fork in the road.

"What's down there?" asked Luigi.

The red brother looked up to see that the path curved into the mountain and possibly lead to a cave. He then looked over at the left pathway and saw that the pathway went around and upwards, a straight route towards the summit most likely.

"I don't know," he started, "maybe we-a should take the left pathway."

"He's right," Starlow agreed. "I'm getting a bad vibe about the right pathway."

They all looked down said path, it looked like it lead into a powerful force of darkness. A moment passed and the three could actually hear scared voices coming from it.

Mario shook his head and trudged up towards the left road, "No, let's-a not think about it, we've got a job to do."

Without saying anything, his companions followed him. Their pathway ended-up being a huge spiral going around and around the mountain, taking up a bunch of their time.

The plumbers were panting by the time they reached the summit.

"We did it!" Luigi cheered the fist-pumped the air.

Mario stood back up and took in their surroundings. The summit was square-shaped and decorated in a light gold color, there were four alters parallel to one another holding burning candles that were frozen in time like the rest of the island.

Standing on a circular alter in the center of it all was a six-foot tall cement statue of a women in robes. They ran up to her and discovered that she must have also been a spectrum.

She was wearing a long robe that looked East Asian and had small ancient-looking wings on her back. Her hair was neatly trimmed with a circular cut to it, two long bundles gathered at the sides of her head and dripped down the front, and the top of her head looked like a square cut with folded bangs.

She was positioned with her arms bent sideways and hands together in an ancient kind of prayer. Her eyes were open, shock etched into the back of them.

Luigi turned to his brother, "So this must be Golden Time."

Mario nodded, "I suppose-a so, Princess Cart told us to-a pray to her thoughtful things."

He then got on one knee and started to pray, thinking of old philosophy and spiritual beliefs. Soon Starlow and Luigi followed.

Light yellow light shone throughout the summit, making it look like everything was on fire. The light then flowed into Golden Time's form and surrounded her into a cocoon of strands. It grew brighter, halting their prayer and causing them to cover their eyes once again.

As it started to dim, they uncovered their eyes to find Golden Time floating up a foot in the air with her form back to normal. Her colors were light shades of glittering yellow and her wings were glowing a soft shade of yellow as well.

Golden Time's arms were by her sides and her eyes stared down at the three, as if she were judging them. Black mascara had been neatly placed on the edge of her eyelids.

She floated back down onto the summit, "Are you the one's who prayed for me?" Her voice sounded very mature, edged with steel.

They nodded quickly, her eyes were an intense shade of flaming gold.

"How about the field? Anyone else free?"

Starlow spoke confidently, "The field is still up, mam, but we helped free Princess Carta Mantua."

To their surprise, Gold breathed a sigh of relief, "That's okay, at least you three rescued her."

She smiled warmly at them like only a mother would, "Di she tell the story already? Or does she want me to tell you?"

"Princess Carta Mantua told-a us already, mam." Mario reassured her.

"Good," Gold took her time to look around, "I suppose we should head on back to the temple then, she can be very impatient at times."

"Isn't there an easier way to get back?" the green plumber protested. "I'm sorry to say this but isn't there an easier way to travel up and down these mountains."

"Of course," she got off of her alter and turned back towards it, waving her right arm. Clock gears appeared and made a shape that looked almost like a pipe. "Use this throughout your journey, for they allow you to travel to the places you've been to in the past."

"The past?" Starlow questioned. "If that's true, then can they help get us off this island?"

Sadly, Gold turned around to shake her head, "No, the field we put up doesn't allow for this certain form of time travel to be used in and out of this island."

The three sighed before heading into the pipe, traveling back towards the tower. They exited just inside of said marble tower and found out that the pipe was positioned to where the princess had been standing right before they left.

Starlow floated out, "Where's Golden Time?"

The two brothers also got off and waited for Gold, she didn't appear.

Carta then came down a staircase made out of fine mirrors holding a stack of papers, "Oh good! You three are back!" She walked over to a wooden table and dumped the papers on top of it in a disorganized fashion.

"Shouldn't-a Golden Time be with us, princess?" Mario pointed his thumb behind his back towards the entrance.

"I wouldn't worry about me if I were you."

The three adventurers looked up to find Gold floating down from a huge hole from atop of the tower. Her wings had grown to twenty times her size and were now glowing a yellow so bright in color that it was almost white.

She landed gracefully and allowed her wings to go back to their normal form, Carta applauded.

"And another wonderful performance by none other than Golden Time herself! She always finds a way to wow the crowd!"

Golden Time turned towards her superior, "Stop that Carta, we have guests here on the island."

The space princess shrugged, "well hey, if everyone doesn't get revived then that means we can't break the seal and we're trapped here forever. So that means that those three are going to have to start getting used to us."

Mario sweated, "Please think positive thoughts, princess."

Gold sighed and turned back to face them, "Sorry about my commander, she is quite immature for her age."

"How old is she?" Luigi whispered to her.

"About one quadrillion, forty trillion, five hundred sixty-five billion, three hundred forty-five million, six hundred thousand, and fifty years old." she crossed her arms.

Their jaws dropped at this answer, "And I'm about one quadrillion, forty trillion, five hundred sixty-five billion, three hundred forty-five million, six hundred thousand, and fifty six years old, or just six years older than her."

They stood frozen, like the statue-like figurines the rest of the spectrums were acting as.

"Honestly," Gold huffed and started to organize the stack Carta had dumped, "Time is just a man-made concept that helps everyone measure their life span or when the sun and moon are in a certain position, our ages shouldn't matter to anything."

Carta was busy flipping through one of the files, "I suppose you three can't stay here forever…go and find X, she's the Maiden of Wishes and also known as the Third Spectrum. Pray happy thoughts for her upon Star Stairway, she'll help you start getting you places on this island."

Golden Time did a fake cough.

"Oh right," she stopped looking through the papers, "Gold, unfreeze this place immediately so that theses kind people can go on with their search properly."

"Okay then," Gold then floated up a few yards in the air and made a sphere of clock gears surround her. She spoke in tongues as the gears moved faster and faster, wind flew from her and the papers flew in all directions.

A huge tug was felt from the ground and Mario and Luigi nearly lost their footing. Golden Time's gears stopped and diminished, she floated back onto the solid floor.

Birds chirped from outside and a light breeze could be felt tickling their skin.

"That should do it," said Golden Time happily. "All you need to do now is find X, she'll be able to help with your adventure and give you items for your travel."

Mario and Luigi, with Starlow zooming after them, were heading towards the waking island as soon as she was finished talking.

* * *

**I was so happy today when I found a voice clip of someone voicing Antasma's voice from the first chapter on tumblr! I lost count of how many times I've listened to it! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Anyway, maybe I should start posting these chapters once a day just like my last multi-chapter fic Meant to Be, I don't know, it mainly reflects on my performance during the day.**

**Anyway, yay! We made one hundred and four views in the past two days! Thank you for reading this far into it!**

**Good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this one in twelve hours early because I was hit with inspiration! Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Koopa Keep, Antasma had transformed himself into a dark smear in the sky.

Kamek had been looking up at him before turning back towards his books, "That's odd, I swear that it wasn't there before."

Antasma then started to inch closer and closer to Bowser's Castle, he then stuck himself onto the east wall outside and began to move along it.

Bowser was in his throne room, thinking about the lesser things in life. He was trying to decide on his nest plan on how to kidnap the lovely Princess Peach.

Antasma entered trough the open window, sliding along the cool stone. He curved himself to fit the room's roof and waited. Bowser was too busy in his own thoughts to notice the large dark speck over his head.

The Koopa King then came to a conclusion, "I got it! I'll just have to get rid of Mario and Luigi first! Then I'll just snag Peach when they're in no condition for rescuing!"

He jumped out of his throne and laughed, "It's the perfect plan!"

Antasma then slinked down from the roof and behind Bowser, "Oh yes, a good plan indeed."

Bowser turned around startled by the thick voice and faced Antasma in his new form.

"It's you again!" he scowled. "I thought those annoying 'staches killed you!"

Antasma didn't laugh, instead he held a look of intense fury on his face, "Skreek! They couldn't even kill you! So how vould they even have the skill to kill me?!"

He then raised his arms and began to claw at the fabric of space and time, "This is my revenge for your betrayal! SKREECH! You scum!"

The bat king tore a portal from within the throne room that acted like a mad vacuum, sucking up Bowser.

"Hey!" he protested. "What is this?!"

Antasma laughed sinisterly, "I think some humble pie is in order for you and some friends of yours! I'm sure they vould be happy to see you again! Skreek!"

The koopa king then lost his footing and spiraled into the dark portal which caused it to close into itself and disappear.

Antasma laughed once again, "Yes! Screech. My plan is going along smoothly!"

He disappeared in a furl of his cape.

Back at the island, now with time moving again, the three adventurers had made it to Star Stairway staring at it in awe.

The place was truly magnificent, the ground beneath them was glowing white with rainbow sparkles and the rocks that walled the area were a pure form of royal blue. The roof was jet black with the night sky twinkling in it's mass. A stairway rose from the ground as the same color as the ground and aimed towards a platform from where a cement statue was stationed.

They had traveled into the Starry Lights territory, awed by it's beauty of stardust and bright lights. The three then had stuck on a pathway that stayed on the ground and had entered a cave full of luminescent crystals. They had followed the path some more and had came to their destination.

"It's so beautiful…" Starlow breathed. "Do you think the Maiden of Wishes is this beautiful as well?"

Mario turned to her, "I'm not-a sure, but there is-a only one way to-a find out."

Luigi nodded and they began to climb the staircase, they then came to the platform to find it made of rosewood.

The three walked more slowly towards the encased spectrum to find that she didn't have a human figure. Instead, she could have passed for a human outline, but her face was flat with only two different pairs of dots to be recognizable. Her arms and legs didn't have the appropriate appendages at the ends, they just extended and curved into smooth stumps. A pair of alien antennas were peaking out of her hair, which was style just like Carta's.

She was in a position that looked like she was running but had to halt quickly, the bigger pair of dots were wide with surprise.

They inched closer to her and began to put their hands together, knowing the drill.

RIIIIIIIIIIP

A giant tear appeared behind the encased spectrum and flung a howling Bowser out of it before closing. Bowser flew into X, causing her frozen form to fly in Mario and Luigi's direction. They caught her just in time and set her down and over to their left.

Bowser landed on the pedestal where she had been previously standing, he stood up with his back turned against the bros.

He clenched his claws, "I swear, when I get my hands on that furrball!"

Starlow floated closer to him, "Furrball? Do you mean Antasma?"

Recognizing her voice, he turned around quickly to find the three, "WHAT?! No! You three again?!"

Mario and Luigi got into defensive positions while Starlow tried to sway Bowser away from a fight.

"Now calm down Bowser, this island is under a field where no one can enter or exit. If we fight then what would be the point? Your goal to defeat Mario would be won in vain, for you would stay on this island for eternity.

"Work with us, we can help each other escape from this place! And once we're free, you can go back to your usual evil routine!"

The information had gone through one of Bowser's ears and out the other, "No way! That guy got me mad! So now I gotta take it out on Mario and Luigi!"

He blew flames, "Take this! Losers!"

The three quickly evaded the flames and landed on the right of the platform.

Mario tried to calm him down, "Wait! Bowser! Stop it! This-a platform is made out of-a rosewood! You'll burn-"

He didn't listen as breathed some more flames on them. They jumped back over to X trying to think of a plan.

"What do we do?" Luigi gripped the frozen arm.

"We can't keep avoiding him forever!" Starlow was hiding behind the big bulk of hair.

Mario looked down at X, "It's like we're going to have to free her and see if she'll help us."

"Mario!" Luigi protested. "If we pray then it will take some time before she will be restored!"

As if on cue, Bowser coughed and the flames diminished, he then saw that he had been roasting nothing. Angrily, he turned towards them.

Starlow closed in on herself and shut her eyes, "Oh I wish for a way to defeat him and get out of this mess!"

Suddenly, light blue light filled the large dots of X and they were all teleported to a stellar field with Bowser frozen.

The three looked down to find that X wasn't there anymore, instead a small lady was floating a foot off the ground in front of them.

She wore a black shirt with circular black cloth stitched into it and a halter connected to it, a frilly black and white skirt with black and white markings dyed into it, and sandals with a brown pad and blue leather holding her feet in place.

Her face was round with a tint of light blue on her cheeks, her eyes had glimmering black and white sideways stripes and had black mascara on, and the inside of her nose glowed oddly a fruity orange color.

Her hair was styled like Carta's but it was the same pattern as her eyes and moved down sideways.

"I have heard your wish," she spoke kindly. "Please pray your feelings of happiness for me."

Without a moment's hesitation the three of them bent their heads and prayed every single happy thing they could think of with closed eyes.

Suddenly, they felt a pleasant heat coming from the ground and stopped to look at what was there. It was X's frozen form gathering a soft blue kind of light into her, they were back in the cave.

Boswer's flames came as X's form began to float off of the ground and turned to face them. The light stopped from her body and shown X floating off the ground. Her colors were the same as the small lady's hair and eyes, except that the glowing dotes on her face and the five orbs on her chest were yellow.

Her arms swung up in front of the flames and a soft blue five-pointed star appeared and blocked the crimson heat.

Bowser stopped for a moment and looked at her oddly, "Who are heck are you?!"

"Zzzzzt!" she responded. "Zzzt! Zzzzzt! Zzzt!"

No one understood what she said, but by the tone of her voice she seemed to be mad. Even the two large dots were bent in an angry look.

She flung the star at him and he crashed into the rock wall, moaning.

X turned around to face the three, an orange hexagon appeared over her face and disappeared to show the face of the small lady.

"No time to explain," she stated quickly. "But to explain quickly, this is my armor, I use it while I'm a Celestial Spectrum. For now, we must perform a puppeteer contract if you want to stop him."

"Puppeteer contract?" Mario questioned.

"Just take my hand and we'll defeat this overgrown turtle together." she held out her left stump on her arm.

Bowser was starting to get up, the red plumber hastily took her stump.

"Let's go!" she said determinedly before her face disappeared behind the armor.

Soft blue light exploded and X divided herself into two balls of electric light before merging with the brothers.

Her voice was heard from within their heads, "You now have enough before to score lucky hits on him, go ahead and try!"

They nodded and quickly ran over to the koopa king and stomped on his head, each stomp earning massive damage strikes to his noggin.

They ran back to their positions as Bowser clutched his head, "Oh…when did the two of you get this strong?"

"This is awesome!" Luigi cheered. "I feel like I could clear the world of every villain!"

"Don't get two excited," X then emerged from the bros and reformed in front of them, revealing her face, "if I stay in you two any longer, then you might get severely injured by the Starshine that I am carrying.

"Puppeteer contracts can last forever, but you can only use them once per battle for only one turn. Use my power wisely." and with that she shut her face and turned back towards Bowser to complete the wish that Starlow made.

She rose a few feet in the air and brought her arms up about her head where an upside-down five-pointed star appeared and sucked-in the energy around the cave. She rose higher and higher while the star grew larger and larger, sucking in more energy.

Bowser looked up at her, scared for his life, "Who are you?"

"I'm a shooting star," she whispered from inside her armor before five bright four-pointed stars appeared behind her and shot down the poor koopa king, knocking him into the rock again.

His outline was shown on the rock as he dropped back down to the platform, one of his eyes had been damaged and was now closed. He looked back up at her, "How can you be so powerful?"

Her face plate disappeared to show her face, "For as long wishes are made, I shall not fall!"

She flung the giant star at him and it exploded into bright light, making Bowser scream in horror.

X floated backed down to the platform with her mask back on as the light diminished to find that Bowser was now trapped inside of a prison that was shaped just like the star that had hit him. She waved her left arm and the prison closed-in on itself, and poof Bowser was gone.

The three didn't know how to react to X's act, for indeed she had granted Starlow's wish for them to defeat him and to get out of their mess.

"That," Luigi began, "was AWESOME!"

He danced around, "You merged into us and made us feel invincible! And! And you shot down heaven's fury at him! Oh gosh! And then the explosion! It was- it was just totally epic!"

X laughed mechanically and flew back towards the platform she had been stationed at before and brought a bundle of stars together to form an electric blue star shaped pipe.

"We should-a go do here?" Mario asked.

"Zzzt!" X nodded happily.

The three jumped into the pipe and returned to the marble tower, still awed by the power of the Maiden of Wishes.

They returned out of the marble end pipe and jumped down to see that Golden Time and Princess Carta Mantua having tea.

Carta flung her tea in the air, "Ah! You're back!"

Gold made an irritated face since the tea had splattered all over her, she set down her tea and waved her right arm. Golden clock gears appeared and made the hot tea go back in time with it's teacup to where Carta's plate was.

"Yes, princess," Mario began, "X is now revived."

"Ah good," she sighed, "I imagine that she'll be coming in so-"

She was interrupted by a black and white and white entering through the front entrance and zooming around the tower before stopping next to Carta.

"Zzzt! Zzzzzzzzzzt! Zt! Zt!" X happily greeted Carta.

"Yay!" she flung her arms around her small friend "X is here now! Our research can go much faster now!"

"Research?" asked Starlow.

"Yeah," she stopped hugging X. "What? You thought we were just going to sit on our buts while you guys had all of the fun?"

"Actually yes," Luigi said under his breathe.

"The research," Gold stood up, "is about the field we put up, to see whether he can take it down without the other spectrums for help. It can also help you get back to your previous location faster."

"Why can't-a we help you?" asked Mario.

"Because," the space princess picked up a file, "all of our notes are written in First Universian, a whole culture that would take you somewhere between two-to-three years to master. Only we First Universian spectrums can read it."

"Zzzt!" X then got and idea. "Zzzzt! Zzzt! Zzzt zzzt zzzt!"

"Hm? You told them about the puppeteer contracts? That seems ideally the right thing to do then." She set down the file and walked back towards the bros, Gold followed her.

"Take our hands," she began, "we'll also form contracts with you to allow you to summon us into your battles."

Mario shook hands with Carta, a hot pink light formed around their hands.

Luigi held out his hand for Golden Time, "Aren't you going to roll down roll sleeves?"

Gold looked uncertain and raised her arms to show that her sleeves covered at least three inches beyond the tip of her fingers, "Well, you see-"

"Golden Time doesn't have a body." Carta unhooked her hand from Mario's. "Time is just a man-made measurement, not a true substance. All of her energy is constructed to make a face so that way people can feel comfortable around her."

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow looked at Golden Time in detail, her robes dragged on the ground so that way no one could see her legs that were outlined from within. Her body disappeared behind the chest area of her robe and her arms were also outlined in her sleeves.

"It's okay," said Luigi, "You can shake my hand with your sleeve."

Gold nodded, thankful, and put the outline of her right hand in Luigi's. Luigi felt it like it was a real hand surrounded it cloth.

Golden light surrounded their hands and faded as they unhooked from each other.

"What power ups did you give them?" asked Starlow, excited.

"I gave you the power to do an instant knock-out!" Carta exclaimed. "It doesn't work in Boss Battles though, because that would be cheating."

"I gave you the power to restart your battle," Gold smiled. "Use it when you feel like you've messed up somewhere."

"Thank you!" said Mario, "So, who-a are we going to rescue next?"

"Let's see," Carta thought. "We've actually had a breakthrough in our research."

This got the three's attention.

"What is it?" asked Starlow.

"We found out that the field is also a part of the element End, our Eighth Spectrum, Deathly Toll Bells can help us get some more information on how we can eliminate it." Carta told them.

"You'll find her in the Swarming Bay," Gold handed a stack of files to X. "Try praying foggy thoughts to her."

X zoomed inside of the tower and brought back another stack of files as the three went back outside for their next destination.

* * *

**Next time, dead Mario characters come back to life!**

**Thank you for making this an enjoyment to make! Please review! I don't bite!**

**Have a good morning!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow another early update! I'm on a roll!**

* * *

Darkness.

It was everywhere.

Dreambert slowly opened his eyes and groaned, he recognized the fact that he was in a small cave with glowing purple crystals.

The pi'illo prince sat up and carefully took off of Zeekeeper feathers and crown, for they would be of no use to him here.

He closed his eyes and tried to remembered what had happened before, he was about to become the King of Pi'illo Island until Antasma had suddenly returned. Let's see, the Mario Bros had also tried to interfere but Antasma had sent them away somewhere, and then Antasma teleported himself and Dreambert somewhere on a dark mountainside.

Antasma had then snapped his fingers in Dreambert's face and a wave of drowsiness came over him, and that was all.

Dreambert looked around at the walls, it seemed as if there was no entrance or exit. He then started to fiddle with the crystals and any loose rocks he could find in order in trying to find a secret passage. No luck.

Floating back down to the ground he sighed and decided to try and make a dream portal. He brought his ends together, just an inch apart, and concentrated. A tiny rainbow colored portal appeared, glittering, he then stretched his hands apart to allow it to expand.

Suddenly, the crystals glowed brighter and buzzed evilly before zapping Dreambert.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, putting an end to his dream portal and making him drop like a stone.

The crystals stopped electrocuting him and Dreambert moaned, putting a hand to his forehead. He sat back up again and stared at the ground, still trying to hold onto hope.

A dimensional rift appeared a few feet away from him and Antasma floated in looking proud of himself.

He turned to Dreambert, "It seems that you've finally awaken, Screambert. Skreek."

The bat king saw that he looked ruffled and that the crystals felt warmer than usual, "I also see that you've been trying to escape."

He laughed hysterically, causing the prince to curl into himself and bring his knees to his face.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," Antasma stopped laughing to continue his speech, "for you'll never leave! This will forever be your prison, for I vill suck you dry of your dream energy soon. Skreek!"

He furled his cape and disappeared in a fit of high-pitched laughing.

Dreambert wanted to cry on impulse, things seemed hopeless by now. There were no means of escape, Mario and Luigi with Starlow were gone, Antasma seemed to be at least twice as more powerful than before, and it seemed as if he was going to die by his captors hands soon.

He gathered his wits together, slapping himself on the inside. He was the next king to the throne of Pi'illo Island, he would never loose hope.

Back over with the Mario Bros and Starlow, they had entered Boggy Cemetery territory on the island and were busy trying not to accidentally slip in any mud. Fog gathered around their knees, making it impossible to see where they were putting their feet.

Luigi slipped, "Ack!" he then got back up and tried to brush the mud off of him, grumbling.

"How much further Mario?" Starlow asked, starting to get impatient.

Mario checked the map again, "We're-a almost there, it shows that the next spectrum is just-a another few yards away."

Luigi sighed, "Thank goodness, when we get back, I'm going to ask Carta if there are any facilities for us to use."

Mario nodded and put away the map before trudging along.

They had traveled about another yard when Starlow had noticed something, "Guys, what's this?"

They turned to see a tombstone glowing an eerie dark purple, it pulsing life-taking energy.

"Let's not-a touch that." Mario stated, his companions quickly nodded.

They continued down the path, seeing more of the evil tombstones until they came to a place where the fog cleared. It was a mossy hill littered with dying plants with a stone figure on the top of it.

The trio climbed it and gazed upon the encased spectrum.

She was wearing an ancient Greek robe with two giant bells attached to the front of the shoulder areas by long ropes, the sleeves went down past her hands and the skirt went down just above her ankles. There upon her feet seemed to be ballerina shoes neatly tied on tightly.

Her hair wasn't very neat and went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, her lips were etched in a smile with smooth teeth, and her eyes had smoke coming out of them.

Mario bent down to pray, thinking of this territory, Luigi prayed about the time when he was in the Underwhere, and Starlow prayed about her travels in Boswer's body.

The fog around them gathered and pulsed into the frozen spectrum, crackling up against the afternoon air. It surrounded the statue in a cocoon of dense fog and parted when the crackling noises stopped.

They stopped praying to find the now revived spectrum yawning. Her robes were a warm shade of grey, the shoes were even darker. The ropes that held onto the silver bells were a soft shade of brown and her hair was the same color as her shoes. She wore black lipstick and the french grey smoke that came from her eyes floated lazily.

Deathly stopped yawning and looked at them, "So you must be the three that revived me." She smiled, "Thank you very much."

Starlow then got an idea, "You know, the first three spectrums that we've revived hadn't actually told us how long you've been encased."

"Ah," she breathed, "could you tell me what today's date is?"

Mario told her the date and Deathly began to calculate from within her head.

"I see, we've been frozen for six months now." she nodded.

"Six months?!" Luigi was shocked. "But you all look ancient!"

Deathly laughed, it caused unholy, "Of, that's just our outfits that reflect on the time period we are from and what our elements symbolize."

Mario sweated, "Okay, but what-a time period could you be from? How-a exactly old are-a you?"

"I'm from Ancient Greece," she stated. "I'm currently seven thousand, three hundred and forty five years old, I was known as Persephone before I became a spectrum."

"Wow…" Starlow breathed, "that's a lot younger than Golden Time or Carta."

Deathly giggled, "Yeah, I should probably make a pipe for you guys to travel back in now, huh?"

She then got off her platform before turning back towards it to wave both of her arms. The smoke in her eyes swayed and extended towards the platform. It swirled and swirled around until it formed a pipe made entirely out of dense smoke that seemed solid enough to stand on.

Her smoky eyes went back to normal, "Go ahead!"

They stood on top of the pipe, nothing happened.

"Hmm," she inspected it. "On second thought, there might be water damage, so let's just walk back."

They groaned and got off the pipe before leading the way back towards the tower. Someone was very excited about walking back.

"Oh my gosh," Deathly twirled around on her toes, nimbly avoiding the mud, "it's been so long! I haven't been able to see the world in a very long time! I wonder is Carta or Gold will be the same?"

She continued yapping while the three explorers ahead of her came to a stop, the tombstones were reacting with something from within the air and were now buzzing evilly.

Deathly stopped twirling and looked at them, "Uh oh."

All of a sudden, every tombstone from within the area threw a beacon of dark energy into the sky and created a dark portal.

Dark shapes scurried around on the inside of it, hissing menacingly at the world outside. A few dark wisps then escaped and landed nearby the adventurers, the darkness thinned and their outlines could be shown.

"Oh man," Deathly sweated. "This is all my fault! I should have just fixed the water damage myself and then we could have all used the pipe! But no, I had to forget that I would cause the projectors to immediately activate the guarding system!"

"Guarding system?" question Mario, pulling out an extra hammer from one of his back pockets.

"Yeah," she sniffed the air oddly. "I must have accidentally reverse the system to react whenever I'm around and not when intruders are trying to wreck the place."

Starlow scowled, staring at one of the figures in the fog, "So this is all your fault?"

"Pretty much."

There were three of them, a tall one, a short one, and a puffy one, advancing on the four of them.

Luigi trembled as he held his extra hammer, trying to keep his ground as the puffy figure from within the fog advanced.

The three figures then became visible, they made Mario and Luigi's hearts nearly stop.

The tall one was Cackletta with a murderous rage in her eyes, the short one was Fawful holding a sinister smile on his face, and the puffy one was Dimentio floating with excitement.

"Well well well," Cackletta stopped for a moment, "it seems that we have visitors."

Fawful laughed and also stopped, "I have fury! The mustached brothers and the floating sprite of yellow have returned!"

Dimentio floated a bit more higher bu proceeded with his approach, "Ahahahaha, it seems that some humble pie is in order, hm?"

They laughed like the maniacs that they were, Deathly stood firm.

"Go back vile spirits!" she commanded. "Before you deeply regret your future actions."

Her eyes were squinted and the smoke was coming out thickly and more heated from before.

Cackletta snarled at her, "I'm sorry to rain on your parade honey, but you probably haven't heard of us before."

"No need," Deathly answered in kind and got into a battle position, the look on her face was pure anger.

The bat witch sneered, "Well then, let's kind out."

They began to advance again.

"Psst," Deathly whispered, "shake my hand and form a puppeteer contract with me, I'll finish these guys in two seconds."

Mario nodded, "Okay."

Deathly brought down her left hand and pulled the sleeve back with her wrists, Mario took it and shook quickly, it was as cold as death.

Grey light zapped their hands and Deathly merged with the two brothers.

"Your evasiveness has gone up," the spectrum's voice whispered in their heads, "now they can't see you very well."

Indeed, their foes had stopped to stare at them, confused on what they were supposed to be seeing. Luigi brought his hands up to see that he was almost completely see-through.

They took their chance to attack, using their hammers. Mario was able to swing his hammer around at both Cackletta and Fawful, making them kneel to the ground. Luigi had to jump up high to hit Dimentio who then went sprawling out of the air and towards the ground.

The plumbers then reappeared as Deathly surged out of them to reappear in her true form.

Their enemies groaned on the ground as they began to get back up.

"Everything must come to an end." she said as the smoke around her eyes cleared and revealed clear deep blue eyes with their pupils almost at maximum size. "Those who violate this law are sinners to be punished forever."

She brought her arms up, channeling the energy from around them into a small orb or grey and white energy.

"Prepare to go somewhere that belongs to people like you." she added gravely just before she let a third of the orb rip on Dimentio. He screamed in agony before he was gone. A third of it flew right at Fawful, who screamed furiously before folding in on himself. The final third then slammed into Cackletta, she screamed before nothing was there in her place.

The smoke then came back to her eyes and floated freely as she set her arms back, the trio looked up at her as she panted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used so much energy." she clutched her sides.

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just need to get back to the tower." deathly stood back up.

They made it back to the tower in one piece, X was there to greet them.

"Zzzzzzt! Zt Zt!" she smiled and zoomed over to them while holding another stack of files.

"Nice to see you too, X." the Maiden of End smiled at her friend.

Carta came from behind a corner with a plate of cookies in her hand, "Hey! Looking smooth Deathly!"

Deathly made her fingers into guns and pointed at her, "That's right! I'm back Princess!"

Carta set the cookies down, "Alright, enough fun time, we need to discuss something with you."

"About the field?" Deathly stole a chair to sit on.

"Yes," Golden Time came down from the tower with two stacks of files and her wings outstretched. She floated into a chair and her wings got back to normal, "We found some information on how you could help."

"Oh really?" she teased. "Come crawling back to little ol' me? I'm flattered!"

She laughed like a maniac for a whole minute before Luigi spoke up, "Excuse me? Princess?"

"Hm?" Carta was currently munching on a cookie.

"We were wondering if we could clean up?"

"Of course!" she pointed down the center hall, "Take a right three doors down, we have separated baths and showers."

"And please don't walk on the carpet," Golden Time added as they quickly made way for the fresh hot water.

After they finished washing, the bros were surprised to find that their clothes had been cleaned and dried for them.

They then came back into the main hall to find Deathly Toll Bells on the floor.

"I can't do it," she whispered. "I can not do it alone."

Carta had a hand on her face, "Get up off the floor, Deathly, you're not helping anything at all."

She conceded and got off the floor to sit down in one of the chairs. Golden Time located the adventurers, "You want to know what happened?"

They nodded, Golden Time sighed, "We asked her if she could possibly eliminate the element of End in the field, she then tried but then gave up saying that there were too many laws interfering with this act.

"Pretty soon, Carta was trying to bribe her into doing it anyway, trying to get her to be an anarchist. Toll wouldn't accept it so she slowly splayed herself on top of the floor and kept still.

"I then realized that we were going no where and decided to grab a few more files from our filing room upstairs."

"So what are-a we going to-a do now?" asked Mario.

"I guess we'll call in Trial and Justice," she put a hand to her head too. "She's the Maiden of Law, the Ninth Spectrum, and we're going to need her to remove a few laws in order for Toll to extinguish the seal."

Luigi raised his hand, "Excuse me? But can we rest first? We've all been traveling all day, trying to find and revive you guys."

"Oh sure!" she dropped her hand. "Just go down the halls again and up to the second level, travel down that hall until you come to the fifth door on your left. Those would be the guests rooms."

"Thank you!" they thanked and ran back through the hall, ready for some rest at long last.

* * *

**As promised, I returned some dead characters, but don't worry! They will return in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, maybe I'll upload another chapter today, maybe not.**

**Have a good afternoon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear reviewers, please stop asking for Cacktasma. I realy like the pairing as much as you guys but I want to remind everyone that this is an adventure story not a romance thing. However, I will hint it for now on just to make you guys happy.**

**Other than that, I apologize for the long chapter, that's why I didn't do a double update today.**

* * *

Antasma angrily paced around the inside of his red rock cave, trying to sort a dilemma that had come off.

For when he had returned from his 'talk' with Dreambert, he had come to find none other than Bowser himself unconscious within a strangely made prison.

He had exited the room and had started to think of the possibilities, it had been only been a short amount of time for him to be sent onto the frozen island so it was impossible to say that the bros could have done something like this.

Antasma came back into the room and sniffed the prison thoroughly, it smelled like sweet sugar and blueberries. He then looked over Bowser, it seemed as if he had been through a rough fight of sorts.

It didn't add up, neither of his foes at work could teleport large objects or defeat one of their more powerful enemies in just ten minutes. Maybe there was something else at work on that island…

No, the bat king decided, he had checked it through and through more times than he could count. All there were was a few stone statues of past female heroines, but nothing really helpful in that place.

A new rift opened up above Bowser's star shaped box and three new people dropped in.

'Oh great,' Antasma thought. 'More guests, skreek.'

There were two Beanish and a colorful jester, the taller Beanish raised a hand to her head.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around the dark cave.

Antasma quickly hid behind a corner, waiting to see what would happen.

Cackletta rubbed the gem on her head and light glowed from it, illuminating the cave. She then helped Fawful up by getting him to stand on his own two feet. Dimentio groaned but didn't receive any help from the bean witch.

The bat king was having trouble seeing with his bat eyes, the light which illuminated from Cackletta's gem was blurring his vision. Yet, he tried hard to place what the purple sticks were on her head. Were they…bat ears?

Cackletta then turned around and found Antasma's yellow eyes shining in the dark, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

No use, for she had already seen him. Antasma came out of the shadows, "Skreek! Vhat business do you have here?"

"We were expelled," Dimentio floated closer to the group, "by a powerful woman. But before that, we were once residing in the Underwhere."

Antasma looked at the two beans, "Is this true?"

They nodded in response, Cackletta then spoke again, "Who are you?"

"I am Antasma, skreek," he said standing a little straighter, "the Bat King. Now vho are you three?"

"My name is Cackletta, and this is my best pupil, Fawful." Fawful smiled sinisterly up at him.

"And the clown?" he pointed at Dimentio.

"I honestly don't know." she said with a bored voice.

Dimentio scowled, "Okay, first off, I'm a jester, and second, my name is Dimentio. But you may call me the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Crowds, or just the Magnificent Magician."

Antasma sniffed, "I prefer clown. Skreek."

He then got struck with an idea, it seemed as if there actually might have been something lurking out there, beside the Mario Bros, plotting against him. All the proof was shown in Bowser with his weird prison and his beaten-up appearance. The bat king then decided to take a gamble.

"Vill you join me in taking over the vorld?" he asked Cackletta. She seemed reasonable to trust, the bean witch looked more as the superior of the group.

"Hey!" Dimentio protested. "What about me?"

"And Fawful?" the small bean arched one of his eyebrows.

"Skreek. You two do not look of any use to me, however, I can trust Cackletta as a fellow bat." he could smell the flying mammal smell on her, her ears were definitely bat-like.

"No," she stated. "I'll only join you with Fawful by my side."

She put a hand to Fawful's shoulder just to be clear.

Antasma huffed, "Fine! Skreek! But vhat about the clown?"

"We'll just keep him for added weight."

"Hey!" Dimentio was not pleased at this idea.

The bat king leaned in close to the jester's face, "One vrong step, and you're game vill be over before you can say 'vhoops'. Skreek!"

Dimentio gulped, "Crystal clear."

Antasma turned back towards the corner, "Follow me, for ve have much to discuss."

They followed their new superior around the cave and into the darkness.

Mario and Luigi meanwhile, had successfully revived Trial and Justice and were on their way back towards the marble tower. They had actually been surprised to find that the Ninth Spectrum was actually two different people holding hands while frozen.

The trio had prayed two-sided thoughts and Trial and Justice was revived in a flash. It turned out that the two were actually one, meaning that they were once one body and had split in two once she had reached the peak of her power.

They formed the contract with her as she told them that they could just call them separately Trial and Justice. Trial had told them that if they were called into battle then they would be able to do an ultimate bros attack. Justice had nodded her head in agreement and had built a black and white warp pipe for them.

Trial wore a soft color of black Lolita clothes while Justice wore a soft eggshell white sort of robes. The designs on their chests were identical to Carta's as the shoes were to Deathly.

Each of them had eyes that were sliced in half with one side being black while the other appeared white. Trial's had the black side on top as Justice had the white side in it's place.

The six of them exited the pipe to find Deathly stacking files like a house of cards. She stacked the last file, "Welcome back! I knew you guys would get Trail and Justice."

"Yeah!" Luigi cheered while stepping off the pipe with everyone else. "It was surprisingly easy for our second time back in Boggy Cemetery!"

True, the three of them had to travel back into the foggy territory, much to their dislike, but had been relieved to find that the spectrum wasn't in any gross parts of the land. She in fact had been housed in a neat-looking building that looked almost like an abandoned courtroom.

"So anything-a new yet?" asked Mario.

"Nothing much," Golden Time came into the room with a pitcher of lemonade. "But we did find the right laws to try and break."

"Break?" Trial cocked her head.

"Laws?" Justice copied.

They looked to be nervously sweating, trying not to appear angry.

"I'm not doing it!" they both said in unison.

"Well you better!" nearly slammed the pitcher onto the table. "Because if we do not break the seal fast enough, then the whole world might fall apart!"

"Hey, hey," Deathly tried to protect her stack of files, "calm down."

Gold took her advice and breathed, "Sorry about that, I'll feel better when we revive everyone."

Carta and X came into the room, sharing a giant stack of files to carry.

"So you finally came back?" mocked Carta.

"Of course I came back!" Justice said happily. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Zt!" X adjusted her grip on the stack.

"Oh yeah…" Trial looked at the ground.

End then stopped protecting her precious stack and went over to the Maiden of Law, "Now, let's just get this over with, discharge the laws about the element end on the field please."

The two girls looked at each other before back up at the sinister spectrum, "No!"

"Discharging these laws would be a bad idea!" trial protested.

"If we didn't have them then the island would explode!" Justice exclaimed.

Deathly backed off, "Okay, okay, I surrender."

"Hm," Golden Time thought, "if these laws are keeping this island from becoming a nuke zone then that must mean that we can't really break the field from en-"

She was interrupted by the sound of Carta and X's stack falling to the floor, Carta was sucking the tip of her thumb.

"Princess Carta Mantua!" Golden Time exclaimed.

Carta held up her thumb, "I got a paper cut."

Trial and Justice sighed before they began to help pick up the papers that had flown everywhere, X had begun to make a little stack for herself. Mario and Luigi were down a one knee with a collection of papers in each arm and Golden Time was floating above the ground trying to pick up the files with the sleeves of her robes.

"GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" Deathly suddenly shouted for them all to hear. She was on the floor starring at a few slips that had caught her attention. "I think I might have found our best possible way to at least get out of here!"

Starlow floated over her shoulder, "Dream Portals? But don't we need a pi'illo person to help with that?"

Deathly looked up at her with a sucker's smile on her face, "What's a pi'illo person?"

Mario and Luigi had put down their stacks and were already at the Maiden of End's sides.

"Does it-a really say Dream Portal?" Mario questioned.

"Yup!" Deathly picked up the slip. "Right here!"

Mario reached out to get it but was beaten to the opportunity by Golden Time. She skimmed through it.

"You really think that this could work?" she stared down at Deathly with an arched eyebrow. Deathly Toll Bells nodded.

"STOP WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE DOING!" the usually stoic spectrum yelled. "THIS COULD POSATIVLEY ABSOLUTLEY WORK!"

She turned towards the three adventurers, "Now listen carefully, your mission is going to be to try and revive Nightcore, she's the Maiden of Dreams and also known as the Eleventh Spectrum. You'll need to pray sad thoughts for her.

"However, she doesn't take kindly to strangers, so you're going to need to revive Perenelle. She's the Maiden of Reality and the Tenth Spectrum, she'll help you sway Nightcore into coming with you three. Pray forgiving thoughts for her.

"Yet, in order to get to those two, you'll first need to cross a huge lake that can go down into a thousand feet of water. There is no way to cross that unless you have the Maidens of Fire and Ice, Fire Angle and Red Snowflakes, they'll help you freeze and unfreeze the lake for you to cross. Pray accepting thoughts for Fire Angel and seething thoughts for Red Snowflakes."

"Uhh…" Starlow started. "Are you sure that you think we can handle this?"

"She is right." Luigi agreed.

"It's fine," Gold reassured them. "You guys can take all day to work on this, there really no rush in freeing us."

Her tone then changed, "However, you three do seem to be in a time limit so I suggest that you head towards the west first in order to get Fire Angel before heading east for Red Snowflakes."

They sweated once and ran off.

Mario and Luigi were soon climbing a treacherous volcano in the Western Province territory as Starlow floated along beside them. They were sweating rivers.

"Let's hurry this-a up and-a along?" Mario panted.

"I'm with you on that one bro." Luigi agreed.

It took around ten more minutes until they came to the top of the volcano, where a platform had been formed right in front of them.

Fire Angel wore a feathered leotard as the bottom half of her arms and legs matched the style, the appendages had sharp talons at the ends. She had wings that extended fully, showing-off an eight foot wingspan large enough to support her body weight.

Her hair was long and her bangs covered her right eye, her ears were pointed. She was even in a position where a true angel of Grambi would be in, strong, powerful, yet very beautiful.

They quickly prayed accepting thoughts to her and the surrounding flames of the volcano swirled around her, completely encasing her figure. The flames then dispersed and there stood the proud spectrum.

Every feather was crimson with a bit orange or yellow as an undertone, her talons were a lustful red. Her hair was a bright red that was tinged yellow at the ends. Fire Angel's eyes were red at the corners but faded into white at the center.

She blinked a few times and folded in her wings, "Have I been awakened at long last?"

"Yes," said Mario. "We've-a freed you."

She looked down at them with unfocused eyes, "Ah, thank you very much. I hope this isn't too much to ask for but do any of you three have any fruit?"

Luigi got a pear out from his back pocket, he'd swiped it before leaving this morning in case he'd gotten hungry for their trek for Trial and Justice. It felt warm but he gave it her anyway.

Fire Angel accepted the gift and sniffed it, "Thank you, it's warm, just the way I like my fruit." She then ate it, showing her canines.

It then donned on the group that she really wasn't looking at the pear while she was eating, Angel was blind.

She finished her snack and tossed the waste into the volcano before making a pipe out of ash. Angel flew back towards the tower while the three adventurers hurried back down the mountain and towards the Eastern Province.

The Eastern Province was the exact opposite of the Western Province, for instead of volcanoes, there were snowy mountain tops. They climbed up the treacherous cliffs that had frozen over, thankful that it was only snowing lightly.

Climbing up and onto the top they discovered that the summit was coated gently in powdered snow, a few ice crystals were growing from out of the ground.

Red Snowflakes stood in a graceful pirouette with her eyes closed, wearing a thin dress with vine-like patterns and two fly-away cloths coming from the shoulders. She was wearing the finest looking ballerina shoes the three of them had ever seen and her hair was long and neatly trimmed with her bangs parted in half.

They bent their heads and prayed the most seething thoughts they could think up, the powdered snow gathered in a whirl of wind and spun around Red's frozen figure. It then drifted away lazily back onto the ground.

Red Snowflakes' dress was snowy white with a black under chest area, the patterns and shoes were also jet black. Her hair was bright red.

She opened her eyes, they matched her hair but the pupils were crimson slits.

Red got out of her position and looked frightened, "Hello? How may I help you?"

"Are you-a Red Snowflakes?" Mario asked.

"If that's what you want to call me," she rubbed her hands. "However, I used to have a different name, I was also known as Scarlet Frost before I became a spectrum."

"I don't get it," started Luigi. "Some of you have mentioned that you became spectrums, what's with that?"

"Oh!" she blushed. "You see, the fifteen of us each became spectrums by being chosen by the starshine. Most of us, including me, died before be became spectrums."

"DIED?!" they exclaimed in fright.

Red nodded, "Yeah, not all of us have happy beginnings."

The three looked at one another, sharing a simple though, 'Maybe being a Celestial Spectrum isn't all that awesome.'

Red then made a pipe out of solid ice and slid down the mountain, the snow turning into smooth ice under her feet. They followed her out of the Eastern Province and between the Holy Mountain and Luminescent Rocks up north.

The four of them came to the northern territory Division Fields, Fire Angel was perched in a tree waiting for them.

She floated out of the tree using her wings and stood to meet them, "I hear you three are going to revive Perenelle and Nightcore, good luck."  
Angel turned ahead towards the large lake that was blocking them from a three way path up ahead.

Red leaned down to whisper to them, "Don't worry, Fire Angel doesn't usually talk much. She's just trying to get familiar with you."

They nodded and Red came over next to her comrade.

The spectrums then brought up their arms and let the energy around them gather, Red then caused the lake to freeze over solid. Angel then unfroze parks of it, only leaving behind a few large chunks of ice able to support a large bodybuilder's weight.

However, Red was still not done, she created thick columns of ice from within the lake to keep the chunks in place.

They finished by bringing down their arms by their sides and turned back to face them.

"That should do it," Angel said.

"How about a contract?" Luigi offered his hand.

Angel shook it, almost missing the green plumber's hand. Crimson light surrounded their hands, "You can now call me into battle and allow your enemies to get burnt."

Red shook Mario's hand, pink light cascaded over the two, "You can call me into battle anytime to freeze your foes from now on."

They then unhooked hands and said goodbye, Angel flew away while Red bowed to them and used the north winds to float back towards the tower.

Starlow stared after them, "They were kind-of awkward around us, don't you guys think?"

Mario nodded, looking at his hand, "I-a don't know. Fire Angel had obvious reasons, being-a blind and all, but Red-a Snowflakes was just-a socially awkward."

Luigi jumped onto the first chunk, he had to steady himself so that he couldn't slip and fall into the deep water.

"You can come over Mario!" he called.

Mario followed his brother while Starlow floated beside them.

They reached the other side, still in dry clothes, and looked at the three divided pathways. The red plumber checked the map.

"We-a go this way," he pointed down he path at the far right, it was decorated with small pink-purple tiles.

They went down the path and into a pyramid that was decorated with the same color of tiles and was surrounded by tan and dark green tiled trees.

Starlow glowed in the dark, leading the way towards a kneeling statue.

It was the same thing about X, she didn't have a human figure. Perenelle had a square head with a rectangular prism body with even longer prisms for limbs. She wore a saddle coat over a regular shirt and a ruffled skirt with combat boots on her feet.

Her hair was styled exactly the same as Carta's and X's but was held back in a headband. She had her giant eyelids closed and long moth slightly open

Perenelle was kneeling with the stumps at the end of her arms together in a silent, meaningless prayer.

Even if the three were creeped-out by her, they started their usual routine of praying.

The tiles from inside of the chamber disconnected themselves from the wall and came into contact with the Maiden of Reality. It shinned quickly and dispersed.

Perenelle opened her eyes and stood up, her eyes were square shaped glowed an eerie rich purple with pink-purple square pupils while her skin, boots, and saddle coat were as black as midnight. Her hair was a light red while the shirt she wore was a bright yellow, her skirt was a dark shade of khaki.

She turned her head and eeped at her rescuers, "I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry that you had to come all this way and rescue me!"

Starlow was trying not to look scared, "No, it's fine! Everyone else got petrified too so there really is no shame!"

Perenelle stopped wailing and put a small smile on her face, "Oh really? Thank you very much!"

Her rescuers sighed, now all they had to do was get Nightcore and end the day.

Perenelle then made a pipe using the tiles from within the chamber before turning back around towards them.

"Has Nightcore been revived yet? I'd feel a whole lot better if she were."

"We were-a about to revive her." assured Mario.

The spectrum sighed again and said in a small voice, "Thank goodness."

Mario and Luigi looked at one another, no longer scared at Perenelle's appearance, for she actually had a kind nature in her.

They exited the pyramid and went back to the divided pathway.

"What do you think is over there?" asked Starlow, motioning over to the center path. It had a mixture of hot magma and ice crystals, making the air crackle with tension.

"Let's not wake her up yet," Perenelle shivered.

They nodded and continued on towards the pathway on the far right. It was nearly the same as Perenelle's field, except that the tiles were mush darker than hers and that they reflected a dark sort of black.

The four came to a cragged stage with broken beds decorating the sides of it. Torn red curtains were strewn from on top the stage, surrounding a statue of an evil looking alicorn.

"That's Nightcore," Perenelle whispered, sensing their eyes on said statue.

It was the same thing, they hadn't been expecting another non-human figure for a spectrum. Nightcore was a gorgeous mare with a neatly trimmed mane and tail with her horn long and sharpened and her wings preened to perfection.

However, her face was not normal. It had square eyes like Perenelle's arched in anger and two tiny nose holes. She even had a crevice-like moth where it looked like stalagmites and stalactites formed on the opening to it, some connected while others were either aiming for the top or bottom.

Luigi gulped, "I like her mane."

"I like it too." the Maiden of Reality thought that the green plumber had made that comment for real.

"Let's-a do this." Mario got down at one knee and his two companions followed, even Perenelle did so.

The broken beds rattled and darkness seeped from the tiles and started to surround the encased spectrum. It swirled faster and faster.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIP

A huge rip interrupted them and made them stop praying, the darkness flew back into the tiles and the beds stopped rattling.

Antasma then flew out of the rift and floated in front of Nightcore. He screeched, "I KNEW SOMETHING VAS UP!"

Mario and Luigi stood up and got into battle positions while Starlow put on a mean face.

The bat king looked down on them and spotted Perenelle, "Skreek! So you vere the one helping them?!"

She flinched, "Who are you?"

"You do not need to know vho I am," he brought his arms up, "but I vill let you know that it was I, Antasma, vho ended your game!"

An orb of purple energy then grew between his claws and he threw it at her.

* * *

**I apologize for the cliffhanger! However if it didn't happen then the chapter would have been too long please try to understand!**

**Anyway, I would also like to apologize for all of the earlier typos, my keyboard is very small and so it's hard for me to type things in correctly because I sometimes type very fast. Even my computer doesn't really pick up on grammar mistakes so that makes it very difficult for me to go back and check and see if everything looks okay.**

**Also, I encourage for you all to read my other fics since they are also Dream Team related (however you might not like them because they are mainly Dreamsmith things because I ship them very hard). I used to have more than just Mario fics though but they all ended up pretty bad so I removed them (that was because I went through a mega Hetalia and Brony stage at one point ha ha).**

**But yes, thank you for sending me your reviews/thoughts! I enjoy seeing people like my work!**

**Next time! Antasma attacks and Nightcore gets revived! Mega Dreamworld Showdown!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this is late! I started watching The Most Popular Girls at School today and just couldn't stop watching!**

**But yeah, the chapter might be short because I feel like I squeezed it out of my head. Hopefully a better chapter will come tomorrow.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi threw themselves to the ground with Starlow in tow.

The ball was just a foot away from Perenelle when she suddenly put her arms up and a field of pin-purple pixels was put in front of her.

It blocked the blast, causing it to burst. The Maiden of Reality dropped her guard and brought both of her arms up, pixels danced, ready for action. Her face was one of pure fury.

"Move out of the way," she spoke with surprising confidence.

Antasma was a little nervous, "Not until I destroy you! Skreek!"

He lunged and the three adventures dove out of the way, Perenelle stood her ground. The bat king slammed into her but she had coated herself with the pixels and had become unmovable to him. He thrashed about, trying to damage her, but no luck.

Mario and Luigi then decided to sneak around and try praying again. Starlow followed them as they jumped onto the stage and prayed. They each thought about how sad it would be if they didn't come home, they thought about the friends who would miss them and the people who adored them.

The darkness then swirled around Nightcore once again, faster this time as if Nightcore herself was getting impatient. It solidified before cracking into a million pieces.

The spectrum whinnied and stretched her long legs before shaking her neck. Nightcore's coat was just as dark as Perenelle's skin with her main and tail's color to also match Perenelle's own hair. Her eyes, nose slits, and the inside of her mouth glowed like the tiles, a deep pink-purple.

She immediately saw Perenelle being tackled to the ground by Antasma, her pixels disintegrating. Perenelle hit the ground with a yelp of surprise.

Nightcore was angered, she neighed furiously before stretching her wings and standing on her hind legs.

Antasma turned around to see what the commotion was about only to find a dark blur slam into him.

Nightcore neighed angrily again and pushed the bat king into the ground, he rolled onto his side. To Antasma, things had gotten very weird. First, it had been the geometric girl, then it was the scary horse thing attacking him.

It wasn't turning out to be his day.

Antasma brought his arm up and slammed his claw down on Nightcore's form. He removed it to only find her missing.

A snort drew his attention to the right where he found her stomping her hoof at him.

She charged again, for only Antasma to faze out and a few yards away from her. Nightcore also fazed out of existence and pursued her prey. The chase was on.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow looked on, scared of the two dark dream beings. They quickly got behind the broken stage to avoid the conflict.

Antasma then slipped out of Nightcore's sight and aimed back towards the rift he had opened. But the alicorn was quicker, she charged up a beam of energy from the tip of her horn.

A great rainbow beam then came from it and passed Antasma, it shot into the rift, transforming it from a gateway to a dream portal.

The bat king didn't have time to stop, he went screeching into the rainbow portal with Nightcore hot on his tail.

Perenelle stood up and dusted herself off, following her friend at a run.

The three got out from behind the stage and stood back to the front of it. They stared into it, wondering what type of battle awaited them.

"Do we follow?" Luigi asked as he put his hands in front of his face.

Starlow floated around it, "I'm going to have to say yes on this one."

Mario stared into the portal, hearing the horse whinnies and bat screeches.

He nodded, "We-a have to follow, everyone at the tower is-a counting on us."

His companions nodded and jumped into the dream world.

They landed to find Nightcore flying while Antasma delivered his signature attacks at her. Perenelle was standing under the two in a defensive position with her arms arched behind her back. She shot powerful pixel blasts at Antasma whenever she got a clear shot.

Suddenly, Nightcore's essence in the Dream world shifted. Her colors went from black to white and from red to blue, her face was a normal forces face but had huge human eyes with crystal blue pupils.

Antasma noticed the change the stopped attacking, "Vhat are you?"

"I," she spoke in a normal human voice that was sweet to hear, "am the one and only true ruler of this world."

The dream world's energy then began to gather around her, swirling into a whirlpool, "You are a violation to the laws of this place! Leave now or suffer the consequences!"

"Didn't she trap him here?" whispered Starlow.

Suddenly, Nightcore's form then changed from alicorn to human. She wore a long and flowing dress with a large v-cut and white heels. There were gold bracelets around her wrists.

A flash of light then gained the three's attention to stare at Perenelle, for she too had started to change. Instead of the small cube-shaped being she transformed into a tall human. Her clothes changed and grew more details, strings with rare gems attached to them had been sewed onto her clothes.

Nightcore floated down beside her friend and the dream energy swirled around the two of them.

"If you truly seek to know my name," she began, "then it was Day Dream before I changed into Nightcore."

She got into an archer's position and Perenelle mirrored her, a beam of light was made for the dream energy and sculpted itself into a long bow with a shinning arrow slotted into it's shaft between them. They aimed it at the bat king.

Antasma put the pieces together and started to fly towards the entrance of the Dream Portal. They didn't reposition their aim before firing.

He was out of the dream world by the time the arrow had decided to follow him like a missile and fire at him. It landed and he screeched loud enough for all to hear from inside of the dream world.

Antasma then found that it hadn't really caused him any damage, maybe due to the fact that he was now in the real world where the dream energy really had no effect. He then ripped open another rift and dove inside.

Back in the dream world, the two spectrums got back into their regular positions and the bow disintegrated.

The three adventurers awed at their performance.

"Are you guys-a really all that powerful?" asked Mario. "I mean, can-a you all defeat the-a most powerful enemies from within a heartbeat?"

They nodded, "Of course we can, but we are very limited at what we do." It was Day Dream who spoke.

"What do you mean limited?" questioned Starlow.

"Our powers were not meant to kill," said Perenelle, "but to fix."

They didn't dare asked anymore questions, now thinking that there was more to being a spectrum then having unlimited power.

Day Dream held out her hand and smiled, "I get the feeling that you would like to form puppeteer contracts with us?"

Mario nodded gratefully and shook it, deep pink-purple light forming around their hands. Luigi shook Perenelle's outstretched hand and regular pink-purple light shrouded their hands.

"You are now granted the ability to call me into battle and release your dream world attacks," Day Dream stated.

"Your enemy's defense will drop to zero when you call me into battle from now on." they were surprised to find that the Maiden of Reality spoke with much more confidence from before.

They unlatched hands and exited the dream world, the portal closing behind them. Perenelle and Nightcore were back to their dark forms.

Nightcore turned to were she used to stand and stood up on her hind legs, whinnying loudly. The torn red curtains came together and made a solid pipe that was ready for transportation.

The alicorn flew off and Perenelle was gone with a blink of an eye.

They then traveled down the pipe and back to the tower, to only find it in ruins.

Paper was strewn everywhere, files were crumpled, and half-burnt waffles had been scattered in nearly every direction.

Starlow floated around, agape at the sight before her, "What the flippzees happened here?"

Suddenly a flying waffle smacked her down, causing her to scream. Mario and Luigi got into battle positions as they heard hurried footsteps coming closer and closer.

Red Snowflakes ran from behind a corner with a few waffles under one arm and one within her grasp, she was being chased by Deathly Toll Bells, who had a huge stack of them in both hands.

"I'm going to get you!" Deathly threatened playfully.

Red shrieked in delight, "Oh no you're not!"

She threw a waffle behind her, hitting the Maiden of End in the left side of her face. The smoke coming from her left eye thinned a bit but then continued to go on normally.

"Uh…" Luigi tried to interrupt. "We're back?"

Golden Time walked out from behind the corner the previous two spectrums had come out of, chewing on one of the delicious breakfast items.

"I can see that," she swallowed and picked up a file like everything was normal.

"Where-a is everyone?" asked Mario.

"Ahh…" Golden Time rolled her eyes. "We found some baking mix in the cellar that was going to expire tomorrow so we decided not to waste it and bake it all today."

Carta Mantua then stumbled out of the corner with a hand on her stomach.

"Ohh…" she wheezed. "I think I ate too many biscuits…"

The princess dropped to the ground like a stone as Fire Angel and Trial and Justice came out with a plate full of delicious looking bread items.

"Good." Angel smiled. "Three more mouths to feed."

Starlow groaned and floated back up. Justice showed the platter she was carrying to Luigi and the green plumber took a honeyed biscuit.

"Mm!" he exclaimed once he had taken a bite out of it. "You have got to try this you guys! The honey on this is just too good!"

Mario and Starlow took his advice and also gave themselves biscuits. It was amazing, their mouths had never experienced such sweet honey from within heir very own lifetimes.

"Where did you get this honey?" asked the star sprite.

"It's made with Alferdanian Bees." said Trial.

"Alfer-a-what?" asked Mario, swallowing the last of his treat.

"Never mind," the half spectrum rolled her eyes.

Nightcore then came flying in with Perenelle fazing into existence next to her.

Red stopped her fight with Deathly, "Perry! You're back!"

Perenelle smiled, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Nightcore whinnied a greeting.

Carta gasped, "It's nice to see you too, Nighty-Night."

Golden Time appraoed the two, "I'll get to the point, can you, Nightcore, create a dream portal and travel far into it to open another one and allow us to escape?"

The alicorn shook and head and neighed softly.

Perenelle translated, "She can't, Nightcore says that two dream portals cannot open into the same part of the dream world."

Golden Time made a disappointed sigh and closed her eyes, "It's alright, the plan sounded stupid anyway."

She faced the two spectrums and the three travelers, "I'll let you all rest up and enjoy yourselves before I assign for the next of us to be revived."

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow sighed gratefully white the dark spectrums smiled and joined in the baking fun. X zoomed in with a large platter of burnt pancakes that she had made and dropped them off into the corner of the room.

A few hours later, the three headed back to Golden Time with a sack of their own bread goodies each in hand. Golden Time flipped through the crumpled files.

"Alright," she started, "I'll admit it before it's too late, I'm starting to get desperate here. So, I'll be sending you three out into Reflective fields to fetch three more of the Celestial Spectrums.

"You'll need to get Candy Corn Vampire, the Maiden of Mirrors and the Sixth Spectrum, pray welcoming thoughts for her. Then get Bloody Mary, the Maiden of Power and the Twelfth Spectrum, pray remunerable thoughts for her. Finally, free Demigod, the Maiden of Steel and the Fourteenth Spectrum, make sure you pray confusing thoughts for her."

Gold shivered, "Especially her."

Mario was confused, "What's-a wrong about-a them?"

She sighed and got closer to them, "I might just be sending you three to get our most insane spectrums yet. They're highly dangerous when put-off in a bad mood and can each act a different way, undependable on the person."

"But what's so wrong about Demigod?" asked Luigi.

"Oh, really nothing." Golden Time assured him. "She is just a very confused person in the head, but has her priorities in the right of heart."

She pointed towards the entrance, "Now get out of here! Before my desperation comes challenging me!"

They hurried off and traveled down southeast into the Reflective Fields territory.

Meanwhile, Antasma returned to the cave and collapsed on the red floor. He gasped in pain before putting a large claw on his side.

Cackletta hurried over, "What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing. Skreek." he reassured her. "I just think I might be stepping over my boundaries a bit."

The bean witch helped him up, "Well I'll tell you one thing, you'll be getting some well deserved rest!"

She brought him over to sit in a chair from the other side of the cave. He slouched a bit but Cackletta passed it off since he wasn't in the right mood to deal with her.

He sat in his dark thoughts. So, the plumbers and star sprite had friends on the island. Now, how to get rid of them.

* * *

**Ugh. I should not be up at this hour.**

**Good night people I'm heading into my bed!**

**P.S.- I started a poll on my profile, please vote.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another late and short chapter haha.**

* * *

The name Reflective Fields says it all.

A large filed of tall metallic grass.

That was it.

Metallic grass.

Luigi stopped to whine, "Why is there so much shiny grass bro? Why?!"

Mario also stopped, he closed his eyes, wishing for some new scenery, "I-a don't know! This is the-a worst place we've-a gone to yet!"

Starlow's light that she was emitting reflected off of the grass and hit her eyes, "Ouch!"

She also closed her eyes, "I think I've had enough of this place!"

"But we have to keep going!" Luigi continued ahead, trying not to cry.

The two reluctantly followed him until they all came upon a large platform with three different statues set atop on three different stages.

Mario sighed, "Thank-a goodness! It's-a three in one!"

The first one on the far left was one of a boyish looking woman with sunken features. She wore a dress shirt under a sweater vest with a zigzagged cut cape attached to it, and tuxedo pants and shoes. Her hair was short and she had elfish ears, her face was a mix between shock and happiness.

The spectrum's position was that of a retreating burglar, just right when they were about to get caught.

On her left, in the center of the three, was a mature looking woman with also sunken features. She wore a dress similar to Justice's, except that it went past her ankles and dragged on the ground, the tips of her boots were sticking out. There was a large bow keeping her hair behind her ears, her bans met in the right part of her face. Her expression was one of angry disappointment.

She was in a position where she had her right leg sticking out and her arms crossed, with a six-foot battle ax tucked into them.

The final spectrum looked like a young adult. She wore and American middle school uniform and combat boots. Her hair was styled like Perenelle's, hair band included. The face she wore made her look disgruntled.

She was in a position where she had suddenly come to a halt and look down at the earth as if she were about to step in something.

Starlow was confused, "So wait, which one is Candy Corn Vampire?"

Mario and Luigi looked at one another, expecting an answer from their brother. No reply came.

Their heads drooped, "Okay, maybe-a this is not a good-a thing."

The star sprite floated around the three spectrums' heads, staring her round of process by elimination. Vampires were supposed to have fangs right?

She inspected each one's mouth, when she got to the one on the far left she saw that there were indeed long fangs protruding from the spectrum's mouth.

"This one!" she called over the two plumbers. "Candy Corn Vampire is this one!"

They ran over, "Are you-a sure?" asked Mario.

"Positive!"

The three of them prayed, the reflections from the metallic grass sparkled so bright that nearly the whole territory.

Once it calmed down, the statue that they had been betting on was gone, only to be replaced by the Maiden of Mirrors herself.

Candy Corn Vampire's sweater vest and cape were a warm grey while the dress shirt stayed white, her pants were black. Her hair was a light brown and her skin was a tone under tan.

The fangs were light candy corn, orange near the gums and faded into white at the tips. Same thing went with the eyes, orange at the edge of her pupils and faded into white at the center.

She blinked and unfroze her face before spotting the three.

"What is up?!" she greeted them.

"Which one's Bloody Mary?" Luigi didn't really want to make time for her.

Candy slouched, "Pshh. Party poopers." She pointed to the figure next to her, "That's her, miss cranky pants."

They bowed their heads and prayed again, all feeling drained from them, forcing them to stop.

Bloody Mary was now unfrozen, her dress white and boots made out of beaver skin. Her hair was red, her eyed were just like Red's, but deeper, and the bow and battle axe were solid black.

She shook herself and stretched, "How long has it been? Three days?"

"Try six months," said Starlow. "I'm assuming the last of you is Demigod?"

Mary shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

The three prayed one more time, the metallic grass buzzed as a fierce force made it look in the direction of Demigod. Her statue shinned once and was gone.

Demigod's hair was blood red and her hair tie was a faded brown. Her polo shirt was a faded black while her skirt was khaki, her boots were also black. The spectrum's eyes were the same as Mary's, except for the fact that the pupil faded into a light pink color.

She looked around and spotted her companions, "Oh, it's you losers."

"Be quiet Denise." Candy groaned.

"My name is not flipping Denise, Cindy!" the Maiden of Steel countered.

"Hey!" it was Candy's turn to yell. "My name's not flipping Cindy!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

They continued arguing, the three adventurers growing more and more annoyed by the second.

Suddenly, Mary couldn't take it anymore and put her axe between the two.

"Will you do me a favor and be quiet?" she hissed at them.

Demigod gulped and stepped away, Candy just nodded and went back to her normal stature.

"So what can we do for you today?" Candy asked gleefully.

"Just-a come back to the tower with us." Mario gave it to them flatly.

"Aw…" Demigod snickered. "Goldilocks got you all running errands? Not surprisingly familiar at all to me."

A rock hit her head, "Hey! What the-?!"

Candy's back was hunched and she had a couple more rocks in her arms. "Don't you dare speak about Golden Time like that!" she warned.

"It's called Freedom of Speech!" the bratty spectrum rubbed her head. "And so I'll talk however I want, when I want."

"That's not how it works Demigod," Mary warned. That got her to shut up.

"Can we-a get back now?" Mario asked.

"Yes," Candy pleaded and made a pipe out of mirrors.

She then turned back around and shoved her hand into the red plumber's face, "Now shake my hand! We can form a puppeteer contract!"

Mario shook it gratefully, a light grey light surrounded their hands and Candy broke apart early.

"You can summon me into battle! I'll help you teleport your enemies into far away places!"

Bloody Mary and Demigod also stepped down and made their pipes, the Maiden of Power made hers out of rays of light while the other used the metallic grass.

They soon then formed their own contracts, bloody colored light for Mary and pink-red light for Demigod.

"Summon me into battle to heighten your power to the maximum," Mary said coolly.

"Summon me and your weapons get a boost in power!" Demigod acted like she was bargaining.

The six of them then traveled back towards the tower, however Candy had decided to teleport back. They exited the pipe to find the tower looking free of wheat by-products.

Candy then emerged from the mirrored floor and smacked some of the papers on the floor away, "Shoo! Don't come to my spot on the floor again!"

Every spectrum they had encountered so far was sprawled on the floor, reading whatever they could find interesting enough to read. Nightcore was reading an X-Men comic book, using a file as a cover.

Carta looked up, "Good afternoon, young people!"

"Why good afternoon Carta." Demigod responded.

Starlow nudged the spectrum and whispered, "Aren't you going to call her princess?"

She shooed Starlow away and also whispered, "Nah, Carta's not really a blue blood, it's just a title that she gave to herself."

"Yeah," Candy leaned in. "Some of us only call her princess out of respect."

"Why didn't we hear about this?" asked Luigi.

Mary shrugged as if to say 'just go with it'.

They turned back to meet everyone, only to find Golden Time towering over the lot.

"SO," she began, looking right down at the three newly revived spectrums. "Can you three warp the field for us?"

"Reflective Field?" said a puzzled Candy Corn Vampire.

"No," Gold turned her head in the younger's direction. "I mean the warp field."

"Ooooohh…" Candy finally got it.

"I can slice it!" As if to prove her point, Demigod flexed her arm and a curved blade fazed through her lower arm.

It shocked the adventurers out of annoyance, causing them to freak out.

"Get some cold water!" cried Luigi. "And some thick towels!"

Red came over to the three, "H-hey! Calm down! It's alright! It's alright!"

"How can it be?!" Starlow protested. "There is a blade going through her Fracktailing arm!"

"It's normal!" Red waved her arms. "Demigod's bones are made of every single type of metal! Even her flesh has been altered by starshine so that it doesn't cause her to bleed every time she morphs a few parts of her bone into a blade!"

Nightcore whinnied something, "Like the Wolverine." Perenelle translated.

Demigod morphed her bone back to normal, "I mean, I could slice it."

"Not an option!" Trial and Justice said at the same time.

"If you were to damage a sliver of it," began Trial, "then you would impact the explosion on yourself." Justice finished.

"Mary," Gold turned to the bossy spectrum. "What about you?"

"I can't move the field," she sniffed, "it would most likely lead to us having to put it either somewhere else, or for me to implode on myself.

"Alright," she turned to Candy. "Candy! Anything?"

"My teleportation only works for me and me alone." the Maiden of Mirrors said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Gold groaned, "Well okay, we're back at square one again."

"For the seventh time!" Deathly raised her hand.

"I didn't ask you to count, Deathly Toll Bells!" Gold yelled at her.

She huffed for a moment and then calmed down, "Alright, if we can't warp the field, it looks like we will have to destroy it."

It caused everyone to drop what they were reading, Nightcore's comics were exposed and the hidden rocks in candy's sleeves dropped.

"You don't mean?" asked a worried Fire Angel.

"Zzzzt!" X cowered.

"That's right!" Golden Time then went commando and stood on top of the table. "We're bringing in the Fourth Spectrum, Maiden of Destruction! Ice Flame!"

Meanwhile, back in the dark cave of Dreambert's imprisonment, the prince had come up with a plan to get out.

He had started a hole big enough for him to fit, digging with whatever he could use; his crown, gold bracelets, his food plates that he received whenever they were given to him with his daily supply of food, and his very own hands.

Dreambert thought that this was the best plan so far, since the only way out was through Antasma's rifts. A normal person would have thought that the hole was worthless and that he would just be digging to no where.

The prince did not care, all that mattered right at the moment was saving the world from the peril of Antasma.

He dug, making only a large enough cave to allow him to sleep in.

* * *

**I'm going to head back into bead. But please make sure that you all review okay?**

**Good nightzzzzzzzzzzz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have a well-written chapter tonight! Also, please make sure to check out my new poll to vote for a new DreamSmith fiction!**

* * *

Golden Time floated away, aiming for the higher regions of the tower as everyone got back to their usual routine of searching for answers.

Candy then butted into her three saviors, "Hey, pals, do you want to form know where Ice Flame is? I can also give you the information on how to get her back."

They were made uneasy by the way she had said that phrase, almost like an illegal dealer of sorts.

"Sure," Mario said uneasily.

"Just go back up north," she began, "head back into Division Fields and keep going north, she'll be down the center path. Just pray innocent thoughts for her."

The vampire then looked around the room for a quick second before diving into a stack of fresh posters that X had gotten down from the second floor.

"Can we really rely on her?" asked Starlow, looking warily at the mad spectrum.

"She's the-a only person in this room who is actually-a giving us straight-up advice." the red plumber pointed out.

Luigi shrugged, "I don't know, but we should probably hurry."

They nodded and left the tower, heading for Division Fields and crossing the semi-frozen lake. The trio then traveled carefully down the tangled center pathway, it was a mixture of harden lava and white ice. Both made it quite hard to travel down, causing both of the plumbers to trip multiple times along the way.

They entered a clearing to find two roasting bonfires sitting in front of a solid ice crystal that had been carved into a tall house. Said frozen house was a sky blue sort of color with white rimmed around the edges.

They slowly made it past the warm flames and into the house, to find the encased spectrum. Ice Flame wore a sleeveless armored top with a matching armored skirt with gems at the tips of it. A gem was encased on the right of her chest while a vicious claw mark scored the left side, their were five lines. The top had a dividing line in the center of it.

Her hair was upright, looking like solid flames. The lower part of her arms and legs also looked like they were ablaze.

Her face was twisted into a wild snarl, her huge eyebrows arched. The spectrum's position was upright, as if she had been looking at someone before her encasement.

"She looks kind of awesome." commented Luigi.

Mario and Starlow were actually sharing the same thought: to have about thirty percent of your body on fire, that was pretty hardcore.

The three took another moment before praying for the spectrum. Ice crystals formed all over her body and formed a hard shell that seemed to look indestructible. The shell then burst into large crimson flames, burning off everything in it's path.

As the flames died down, the trio stopped praying to look up at Ice Flame. Her armor was gold, the gems that were encased were a light blue with a tinge of pink hidden beneath their luster. Every flame was a soft pink with blue tips, they fluttered like pieces of cloth. Her skin was almost completely white, her eyes were a dyed blue and gradated into a deep pink.

Ice Flame dropped her snarl and moved into a defensive position, "Who are you?! Did you free me?"

"Yes!" Starlow answered her, wary of the flames that had started to grow in size, threateningly. "We freed you! My name is Starlow!"

"It's-a me! Mario!" said plumber put his hands to his chest.

"I'm Luigi!" he jumped.

She stared at them for a moment through narrowed eyes before lowering her position, her flames died down.

"I see," she began. "So that must mean that Carta and Gold are awake?"

"Yes," Mario nodded. "Almost-a everyone has been revived so-a far."

"Who?"

He listed off all the spectrums they had revived so far, Ice Flame nodded.

"Good, there's only two more of us left on the list then." her face softened up a bit.

"Can you destroy the field?" asked Luigi.

"Hm," she put a hand to her chin and another to her waist, stretching her right leg out a bit. Ice Flame looked up at the roof, "Now, destruction is something that I do best, but I would like to have a talk with everyone else before I can answer that question."

She then got down from her platform and made a pipe out of molten lava and ice crystal by waving both of her arms and stomping her feet.

"Let's roll," she allowed her saviors to use the pipe first and waited till they had disappeared to use it herself.

The first travelers exited to find everyone eating cosmic flavored sandwiches. Nightcore's looked extra rare while Fire Angel's was chocked full of fruit.

"'elcom'!" Carta's mouth was full of food.

Ice Flame then exited the pipe, the room grew quiet as everyone dropped their sandwich.

She stepped off of the platform and walked over to the table, "What's for lunch today? Seawater Sweater styled sandwiches? Heh, what happened while I was asleep?"

"You went away on a magical space journey," Deathly chuckled.

"There were space cowboys," Demigod continued.

"Mushroom princesses," Bloody Mary joined in.

"Lava sharks!" Candy exclaimed.

"Boy girls!" exclaimed Angel.

"Robo cops…" Perenelle tried to hide a smile.

Ice Flame didn't look amused, "Ha ha, now be quiet while I steal one of your delicious sandwiches."

She then stole extra side dishes from everyone and then proceeded to make her own lunch. Their saviors came over.

"Why are you all acting strange around her?" Starlow whispered to Fire Angel.

She swallowed, "Icey won our latest round of Choozooko Kamakichi last time and now we've got to pay her all of our remaining Heroic Steve Tickets."

"We're trying to make her forget about the bet," Perenelle also whispered.

"What are-a Heroic Steve tickets?" whispered Mario.

"Free all-you-can-eat meal tickets for this restaurant called Steve Heroic Sam." Candy leaned in. "They serve the best fudge-dipped cotton candy there."

Ice Flame got a space at the table and began to eat her mixture of chips, salsa, copper wire, and pancakes. "Ahh…that hit's the spot."

Golden Time put down her orange and lemon sandwich. "Yeah, listen Ice Flame, we brought you here to ask you something."

"Uh huh," the Fourth Spectrum chewed.

"Can you destroy the protective field we put on this island?"

She stopped chewing and stared at her with wide eyes, "You were really serious about this?"

Everything went silent again, surprised at the bully's response.

"Ice Flame," Carta began, "this is one of the few times when I'm actually serious. Can you destroy the filed?"

Ice Flame gulped, "No, it's one of the only things in existence that can not be destroyed."

"Gah!" everyone groaned.

Ice Flame just shrugged and went back to her sandwich, "I don't know anything else, to me, it's just a big mystery."

"Mystery?" something then popped into the Maiden of Time's head. "Mystery! That's it! You're a genius Icey!"

"Uh, thanks?" she chewed, made uncomfortable by the comment.

Gold turned towards Mario, Luigi, and Starlow, "Alright, I need you three to go get Oblivion Starlight now, she's the Seventh Spectrum and also known as the Maiden of Mystery. Hopefully she will provide us with the necessary information to take down the field."

"Where-a can we find-a her?" Mario was excited, maybe they were just about there to getting off this island.

"Back up in Starry Lights territory, you'll need to pray thoughts of love to her."

She pointed towards the entrance, "You have nothing to fear! Oblivion is actually the nicest and most well-mannered of us all."

"Hold up!" Ice Flame stood u. "Don't you want to form a contract with me?"

They accepted the offer and shook hands with her, soft blue light surrounded their hands and Ice Flame told them that they could call her into battle to destroy barriers.

The three then ran back outside, eager to meet the Seventh Spectrum.

Ice Flame sat back down, "Oh yeah, by the way, I just remembered that everyone owes me all of their Heroic Steve Tickets."

"Aww…" the table groaned again, upset that their plan had failed.

Meanwhile, the trio were back in Starry Lights territory by now and were now walking down into a forest area where all of the trees were a dark royal blue and had rainbow sparkles embedded within them. Still awed by the beauty of the place, they continued onward.

Soon, five-pointed stars of every color started jotting their path, leading in the direction of a clearing up ahead where there were neon green bamboo shoots shooting out of the ground. The imaginary sun dappled though the see-through leaves and created it's own black lighting, causing everything to look colorful.

They then came into the clearing to find stalagmites oozing rainbow pools of an unknown liquid and a platinum platform at the far back of it. On the platform stood the frozen spectrum.

She was standing up in a neat position with her hands placed under her chest and feet together. Her top had puffy sleeves and the same pattern on it that Carta, Trial and Justice, and Mary had. The skirt she wore was very poofy, she wore heels on her feet and long gloves and stockings upon her arms and legs.

Her hair went down past her shoulders and a tiny tiara was perched in the center. The spectrum's eyes were closed and she was holding a long staff with an outline of a heart with wings on the top and a small musical note at the bottom.

They inched closer to find that the Celestial Spectrum must have been seven feet tall, easily winning the 'Tallest Spectrum' award with Golden Time in second place.

The three then prayed for her, thinking about their loved ones and what they thought love truly meant. Surrounding lights gathered around her and star dust

shimmered as she was completely covered in a coat of cosmic light. It cleared and the three of them stopped their prayer.

Oblivion Starlight's shirt and skirt were a neon blue color with cream colored stripes on their poofy areas. Her gloves and stockings were a lighter shade of blue and her heels were made of steel with rubber black soles at the bottom and a red stripe on the heels.

The spectrum's hair had a rainbow pattern that matched her lips and eyelids, and her tiara was made out of a sparkling kind of glass. Her staff was made of platinum while the music note at the bottom was pure gold.

She opened her eyes, they gradated as a rainbow pattern as well.

"Greetings," her voice was soft but very mature, "I see that you three were the ones whom had rescued me."

Her English wasn't perfect, she even had a foreign accent.

Mario spoke up, "Mam, we were-a sent here to-a retrieve you and-a bring you-a back to the-a tower."

She raised an eyebrow and gave them a warm smile, "Of course, allow me to make a pipe."

Oblivion turned around and waved her long staff a few times to allow star dust to gather and create a pipe that looked similar to the trees.

She then turned back around and held out her left hand, "I understand that you would like to make a contract with me?"

"Gladly mam!" Luigi shook it and royal blue light surrounded their hands.

"You may summon me into battle anytime in order for me to Heal you completely." she said before fazing out of existence.

Without another word, the three warped back into the tower. They were met with a hustle and bustle of everyone trying to clean the place up.

Oblivion warped back into existence next to the pipe, "Good afternoon, my fellow spectrums."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed, "It's nice to have you back, madam Oblivion."

She chuckled, "Oh no! Please don't bow down to me, we've talked bout this before. Just treat me like your equal."

Carta stood up to shake her hand, "Of course friend, it's just great to have you back."

"Are you trying to get some free meal tickets out of me?" the Maiden of Mystery asked.

Carta snapped her fingers, "Dang it!" Everyone behind her sighed.

It was Golden Time's time to approach, "Listen, we need your help about the field."

"The field outside?"

"Yes,"

A few minutes later, everyone was outside at the seal that was attached to the locked field.

"Ah yes," Oblivion inspected it and squinted her eyes. "I believe I can help you out on this one."

She turned back to face the crowd, "Has destroying it worked?"

"No," Trial and Justice said at the same time.

"How about transportation via dream world?"

"No," said Perenelle quietly as Nightcore snorted and stomped at the ground.

"Mirrors?"

"No can do," said Candy.

"Repositioning?"

"Not an option," Mary sighed.

"Hm…" she looked back up at the seal one more time. "Did you at least try creating a pathway?"

This got all of the spectrums to freeze.

"You did not, I take it?" she turned back to face them.

"No," Gold whispered. "We haven't revived our Maiden of Creation just yet."

"Geez," Luigi said. "And all you guys cared about was destroying and escaping?"

"Yeah," all of the spectrums who had done research looked down at the earth, shuffling their feet, rubbing their necks, playing with their hands, or mumbling to themselves.

"Well, there you have it," Oblivion smiled. "Just go out their and revive the Maiden of Creation. You would have revived every spectrum and would be able to escape from the island."

"Thank goodness!" Gold dropped to her knees and cried up towards the imaginary sky.

Carta and Oblivion then went to the three adventurers.

"Okay," the space princess began, "this will be your last mission, I repeat, your last mission."

"You'll find our little maiden in Luminescent Rocks," continued the Maiden of Mystery. "She'll be deep within a cave going into the main mountain."

"Her name is Madeleine," Carta carried on. "She's the Fifteenth Spectrum, the Maiden of Creation of course, just pray exciting thoughts for her."

"Madeline?" asked Starlow. "Doesn't that sound a little bit too normal compared to you guys?"

Carta nodded, "Yeah, she might appear to be the most normal of us all, but I assure you, she is the most power Celestial Spectrum in all of existence."

It was Oblivion's turn to nod, "Yes, she has the power to destroy, reconstruct, and create universes multiple upon multiple times."

"Really?!" the trio exclaimed.

"Yes," Carta got them excited. "Her potential is so great that her power might even be limitless! But, we're still not sure about that part."

"I want to meet her!" Luigi cheered.

Oblivion gave a cheerful laugh, "Well, then I hope that it's nice for our saviors to know that she is really nice and kind, not to mention very relatable to you lot."

Carta put them in the right direction, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go! You only have one more of us to meet and then you're out of here!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario then ran ahead, followed by Starlow and Luigi.

They ran about a quarter mile before a shadow dropped over them, "Hold on one moment."

Golden Time landed ahead of them and they slowed down for a stop.

"Princess Carta Mantua and Oblivion Starlight told you a bit about Madeleine, I presume?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, they-a did," Mario responded.

"Be careful," the golden spectrum leaned in to warn them. "I'm quite sure that they didn't tell you that Madeleine can also be unpredictable. She can be either the greatest of friends or the worst of any nemesis, it all depends on your first impression to her so please be nice."

"Is something wrong with her?" asked a worried star sprite by the name of Starlow.

Gold sighed, "No, she has a huge heart and a clever brain, but she has a sad past like the rest us.

"So just be careful, be ready for anything for the matter, and don't upset her. Like really, no matter what, do not upset her." she warned them.

Golden Time then expanded her wings once more and flew back from whence she came.

This time, the trio walked at a more slower pace, trying to process the new knowledge of the final spectrum.

* * *

**Next chapter! The trio faces off in a Boss Battle against Madeleine's imprisonment seal!**

**Meet the final spectrum before the adventure begins!**

**FYI- Antasma and his gang won't return for another chapter so please wait until Saturday's update.**

**Also, if it hasn't occurred to anyone yet, the Celestial Spectrums are a bunch of women who act like a huge dysfunctional family that ends-up working out at the end of the day. There are also hidden rivalries between a few of them.**

**Good night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this is a day late! I fainted while writing this chapter yesterday because I've been sleep-deprived lately for writing this fic!**

**Anyway, please enjoy your new chapter!**

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow traveled back into Luminescent Rocks territory and followed the same path that they had first traveled to find Golden Time.

However, this time they stopped at the fork in the road.

They stood at the edge of the path that held the darkness and whispering voices. The three dared not to move.

"I'm still not sure about this path," the star sprite said uneasily.

Mario gulped, "We have to-a do it if we- want to-a get off-a this island."

He then took a big step and began to travel down the path, his friends followed. They went deeper and deeper, into a dark limestone cave with giant crystals that glittered like rainbows.

The cave then started to get narrower and narrower until the three had to squeeze through it in a single file fashion. They then came to a place where the two cave walls nearly touched, making it look impossible for them to slide through.

Starlow floated over the two plumber's heads and faced the tight squeeze.

"Maybe I should go on and scout ahead?" she inquired.

Luigi tilted his head since he couldn't nod fully, "Yeah, go on ahead and see what you can find."

She squeezed through the gap, her light started to faintly disappear.

It had been a few moments before they heard an eep and Starlow rushed back through.

"What-a happened?" asked Mario.

Starlow was breathing fast, "It felt awful! Like, you could actually feel grief in the air!"

She floated around in circles, "And there was just this empty dead end! Nothing was there! Only an outline of probably our spectrum! It scared the willies out of me I swear!"

Mario then got an idea, "Maybe we-a should start praying. It could-a cause a reaction strong-a enough to break-a this gap."

"Good thinking bro!" without a moment to loose, the green plumber behind him started to pray. Mario and Starlow started to follow his lead.

The cave rocked, it caused enough force to stop their pray and to hold onto the walls.

It stopped, "Let's-a try again."

The three tried again, they were met with the same result as the earth shook again.

"Keep at-a it!" Mario encouraged as another shockwave shook the area.

They prayed harder, rocks began to fall from the ceiling and the squeeze that they were in started to crumble. The cave closed-in behind them as the crystals started to dim.

Finally, they were granted passage and stopped their prayer to run into the open space as the cave filled with rocks behind them.

They gasped for breathe, Luigi was on the ground, "That…was close!"

Mario dusted himself off, "Agreed."

Starlow floated around the room, "Yep, this is it." She floated ahead of the bros, "Now, if I can remember, the figure was just right…"

Her light shown upon a tall five-foot-six statue, "Here!"

Mario and Luigi ran up to her and inspected the said statue. Surprisingly, she looked the most normal of the spectrums, no fancy dress clothes or neatly trimmed hair at all.

She wore a t-shirt with an emblem on it that was covered by a long-sleeved sport cover-up. Her jeans went into her buckled boots with zippers on the inside.

The spectrum's hair was long and nearly covered up her entire back, it was styled between wavy and curly, the bangs parted on the left. Her eyes were closed, she didn't have much of left eyebrow and there was a scar under her right eye.

She was in position that looked like she had been walking just before she had been frozen. Her face looked like it was in emotional pain, the mouth was open, it looked like she had been saying something.

Mario got down on one knee and began to pray again. Seeing that the cave wasn't shaking, both Starlow and Luigi started to pray as well.

They thought about how exciting it was going to be, leaving he island once and for all. About how exhilarating their final battle with Antasma might be. Or about the fact that they were going to meet the final spectrum.

Starry lights were absorbed into Madeleine's figure, making her outline seem holy. They gathered slowly, yet you could feel the energy coming from them, as if each particle of light was about to cause a nuclear explosion.

Her eyes began to open into pure white light, showing the obvious state in which the spectrum was almost revived.

Suddenly, the light from her eyes became a dark purple and sparked dangerously. A shockwave erupted from her and sent the heroes flying across the room.

Slowly, the figure began to move and faze between stone and dark purple. It crossed it's arms over it's chest before it fazed out of it's stone form.

Madeleine's cover up was a deep navy blue, the t-shirt was green while it's markings were white. Her jeans were grey, the boots were black leather while the buckles were silver.

The spectrum's hair was a mixed color of auburn, her skin was just a shade darker than pale, and there was a feint splash of freckles dappled over her small nose.

However, her eyes were not clearly visible, for the purple had stayed behind and had taken refuge in her eyes. It glowed, making Madeleine's eyelids unintelligible.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow got back up and turned to face the spectrum.

"Are you-a the final spectrum?" Mario shouted, shockwaves still rippling throughout the air. "Are you-a Madeleine?"

A fiercer shockwave from the rest hit them, the purple in Madeleine's eyes dimmed to a more cosmic shade and a light yellow-grey four-pointed star appeared in each of her eyes. She opened her mouth and an unholy wail came from it.

Mario and Luigi stood there ground while Starlow found it hard to float.

"It's no use!" Luigi called over to his brother. "It looks like we're going to have to battle her!"

Mario gulped, thinking of what the future held for them. If they battled her then they had a high chance of loosing, for the fact that she was a Celestial Spectrum and could do tremendous things like both Carta and Oblivion had said. Yet, if they didn't battle, they couldn't go anywhere for the cave had closed-in and there were no means of escape.

The red plumber looked straight on, into the upset spectrum's eyes.

"Let's-a go!"

They launched into battle.

Mario and Luigi stood side-by-side with their hammers in a defensive position while Starlow charged up her star in case of emergencies.

Madeleine's figure turned to face the three in acknowledgement to the challenge. She accepted it with another wail as her form crackled like purple lightning and transformed the cave around them into the same stellar field that X had transported them into during their previous battle with Bowser.

Her arms flew down to her sides and she closed her mouth. The plumbers then began to deliver swift blows to her with hammers.

Madeleine's body was flung in different directions, appearing to be lifeless. They ceased their attack as they saw the spectrum hit the invisible floor, she wasn't moving.

The bros huffed and put their hammers down.

"Is she alright?" asked Starlow, her star was starting to charge down with power.

Mario gasped, "I-a hope so, we need her-a to-a get off this island."

Luigi put his hammer away, "Let's just go and check-"

Suddenly, golden clock gears surrounded Madeleine's unmoving frame, they turned at different paces around her body. They lift her body up as if she were a marionette and placed her back up upon her own two feet. Her cuts and bruises disappeared as the gears began to slow down.

Madeleine gave them an annoyed look and cracked her neck.

"That wasn't very nice," it was the first time they had heard her spoke. Her voice sounded very mature, but had an unearthly echo to it.

The three gulped, fearing that the battle was far from over.

"Psst," Mario tried to gain his allies' attention without the spectrum from noticing. "Let's-a try and tire her down, if we-a can't beat her, then we-a see if we can-a try praying to her again."

Luigi and Starlow nodded and got back into offensive positions, Madeleine copied them and got into a running position. The purple star-struck eyes crackled.

They ran back at her again, this time without the hammers, the bros jumped into the air and tried to land a hit on her head.

Suddenly, faster then the three heroes could register, Madeleine's boots transformed into thick, knee-high armored boots with large retractable heels and the Celestial Spectrum emblem on each outer side. She ran straight under them in a blur, making their attack miss.

They turned around and saw Madeleine coming back in, starlight trailed behind her. She raised her legs up in the air and put her arms to her sides and flew into them like a comet.

Mario and Luigi went flying across the empty space, they landed with a huge 'oomph' several meters away. The two quickly got up as Madeline started to come in for another attack.

Starlow quickly floated in front of them and charged up her star again, aiming at the spectrum. She shot a rainbow colored blast at her and she swiftly brought up her right hand and caught the beam. Madeleine then came to a stop and gathered the said beam as the star sprite exhausted out all of her energy.

The beam was rounded into the shape of a ball and compressed down to the size of a gumball. Starlow gave off and dropped to the ground, out of star power. Madeleine then put the energy in the palm of her hand and raised it to her lips, gulping it down.

The three were shocked at what she had done, no regular human could devour such pure energy. She turned back to face the three and stood a little straighter.  
Suddenly, rainbow light began to shine from Madeleine's eyes, making the purple turn a light shade of lavender. She then froze-up, the light began to encase her figure.

Slowly, the stellar field began to faze back into the dark walls of the cave. Everything returned back to normal.

Madeleine was in a different position however, her right fist was on her upper chest while the left was in a position that was ready to fight.

Luigi collapsed onto the floor, "What was that all about?!"

Mario shook his head, "I-a don't know."

Without another word, he got down on one knee and began to pray again. He prayed about every final boss battle he had endured and every adventure he had journeyed on.

The rainbow light from earlier then surrounded the spectrum again, flashing each color multiple times before a great flash filled the room.

And there, the final spectrum sto-

Wait.

Where did Madeleine go?

They quickly looked around the cave, trying to get a read on the situation.

"You don't think," began Starlow, "that she can't be-"

A childish giggle from above got their attention. The three of them looked up to find their missing maiden sitting on a ledge higher up like a feral cat.

"I won't say that I don't really die all that easily." her voice was different from the battle they had fought, it sounded younger and amusing.

She then stood up like a normal human being and jumped off of the ledge, landing on the ground with both of her legs steady.

Madeleine certainly did look much different, her mouth was shaped into a goofy grin and her stance was no longer graceful but instead looked tons more flexible. Her eyes weren't glowing purple anymore, instead they were huge, normal human brown eyes with dark circles surrounding them and making them get that feeling that a gigantic owl was watching over them.

She smiled, "I don't really remember all that happened, so could you please tell me?"

Answers were shot rapid-fire at her.

"You attacked us!"

"Shockwaves! Shockwaves everywhere!"

"The-a cave closed-a-in on us!"

"We were in outer space!"

The Maiden of Creation's eye twitched, "Okay, okay, I get it, thank you for rescuing me. Now could you please be quiet? I like silence."

They settled down, awaiting for her response.

"Much better," Madeleine put her hands together.

"Excuse-a me," Mario raised his hand, "but how-a are we going to get-a out of here?"

"Ah…" she made a three-sixty, now aware of what had happened before her arrival. She spotted the closed-off area straight ahead, "I believe that I can help with that."

Madeleine walked at a fast pace and stood in front of the huge boulders, she waved her right hand and they turned into soft sand.

She turned back to face them and smiled again, "Does this help your problem?"

They stood agape at what she did, it looked like she had done it without any effort whatsoever. Maybe Carta and Oblivion had been right about her all along.

"It solves that quite efficiently!" Starlow cheered and began to exit the cave.

Mario and Luigi followed her and Madeleine tailed behind them.

"I'm free!" she ran around in circles as soon as they got back to the divided pathways. "I'm as free as a bird!"

Madeleine stopped, "Well, technically, the birds and I here aren't free because we're all still trapped under this field."

She sat down and hugged her legs, "But I don't care! I'm not a stiff stone anymore! I can finally move again!"

The spectrum faked cry and the three heroes stared at her from a distance.

Maybe it was Golden Time whom had been right.

* * *

**I don't know, this chapter was supposed to be written better but then again I didn't really finish it yesterday so we all get a bad chapter whoops.**

**Anyway, Madeleine's character is based off of my own and I didn't have a cool name to give her when I was finally finished designing her so I just gave her my own. Whoops again.**

**But yeah, stay tuned for the last chapter of being on the closed island. We'll then have a quick insight of what our favorite villains are doing before we bring everyone back into Pi'illo Castle. Trust me, there is a bigger plot revolving around Antasma, it's hinted with the part where he escapes Nightcore and Perenelle.**

**So please review and vote on the poll that's on my profile!**

**Good night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Early update! Sorry if this seems like a short chapter, I promise that the next one will be a better one!**

* * *

Now with a new addition to their party they walked down the mountain path and out of the territory soon after. They then went back into the clearing where the first fourteen spectrums awaited them.

Demigod groaned once she saw Madeline, "Ugh, not you."

Madeleine laughed, "Yes me."

Carta then ran up to hug her, "I missed you so much!"

Madeline patted her back once while she wailed before pushing her away, "Don't touch me!"

Carta wiped a tear out of her eye, "Ha ha, yeah. I almost forgot you don't like being touched by people taller than you."

Golden Time then approached the two spectrums, "Sorry to break up your reunion but we need to get down to business."

She gestured towards the seal behind her, "It's time for us to break this thing."

Madeleine and Carta nodded and followed her back to the rest of the spectrums.

"First," the space princess approached the seal, "We need to get this out of the way." She waved her arms in a fancy manner and the starshine symbol on the seal started to spin. It spun faster and faster before it began to shrink in upon itself.

The first symbol disappeared to show the golden clock gears spinning in opposite directions. Carta backed down as Golden Time then stepped up to put her sleeves together in the ancient sort of prayer she was encased in. The gears started to spin slower and slower until they finally stopped and rusted away in the breeze.

All that remained was the final symbol that had been indistinguishable before. It was a radioactive symbol without it's circular outline, the circle in the center was white with three black rings. The line protruding on the top left was a fierce kind of red, the top right line was a blue that was hard to look at, and the bottom center line was a royal sort of purple.

Oblivion inspected the symbol, "Yes, this is the only way out." She turned to Madeline, "Maiden of Creation! Your job is to create a pathway for our three saviors for they are in desperate need to save their precious world!"

"She didn't have to spit out that much," Mary whispered to Ice Flame.

Madeleine steadily approached the final seal, "Oh, okay." She looked it over with the Maiden of Mystery by her side, "How do I do that?"

Gold swiftly turned her head to look at Carta, "Princess! You didn't teach her about field pathways yet?!"

Carta shrugged and shook her head, "I gave that job to Candy!"

Candy shook her head, "No! I never received any notice of this!"

"Princess!"

"Fine!" Carta marched over to Madeline. "You put your arms out like this," she demonstrated, "and pretend you're one of those airplanes," the maiden ran around in circles while trying to imitate an airplane.

Madeline copied her and made airplane noises, the seal started to react with her like a luiginary work did with Luigi in the dream world.

She stopped, "Did I do that right?"

The symbol stopped reacting with her as Carta nodded, "Yes, but you have to move in a straight line, and make sure you do not make a noise whatsoever, okay?"

"Got it!" she saluted and Carta and Oblivion went back to Golden Time.

"Alright," Gold started, "I actually have a few things to share before you guys go." She gestured to the Mario bros and Starlow, "Go ahead, stand next to Madeline."

They complied and stood next to the spectrum.

"Now," she began, "during our research, we actually discovered some interesting things about our seal. It turns out, our enemy's existence wasn't really deleted, it was just sealed away."

"What?!" the three heroes exclaimed.

The Maiden of Time nodded, "Yes, if we break this seal then that means that Magnum Opus will rise again."

"Magnum Opus?" Mario questioned.

"Our enemy," Carta replied. "It is an evil entity that uses music as it's weapon."

"Exactly," Golden Time continued, "we'll need to stay behind to fight, which means that we're staying here for a little while longer. If we fail again we'll just encase ourselves back into stone figurines and wait for someone to help revive us."

"Will I get to join in this time?" Madeleine asked with a tone between fear and excitement.

"No Madeline," Gold looked at her straight. "You'll be staying out of this one again."

"Aww…" the Maiden of Creation kicked the ground. "Why won't you let me join in on your battles? I'm a Celestial Spectrum too!"

"You're still in training!" Gold protested.

"I can handle it!" Madeleine countered.

"But!" she tried to calm her down. "There is a more important job for you to do!"

Madeline stopped, "I'm listening."

"We need you to transport Mario and his friends back to their previous location and help them with their quest." she did a few hand gestures. "It looks as if they will be asking a bunch of questions later, and you're going to need to teach them how to activate their puppeteer contracts."

"Isn't that my creative invention that I used for my latest assignment?" she asked with dull eyes.

The spectrums looked at one another.

"Well, yes, but your version wasn't complete when we were inspecting it." Gold answered.

"Anyway, just please go back with Mario, Luigi, and Starlow, they will need you."

Madeleine looked at the three next to her, "Are you guys okay with this?"

Luigi and Starlow turned to Mario, seeking his advice. The red plumber thought about it, they had no idea what to do when they returned. Antasma might still be a mystery, their puppeteer contracts hadn't been truly activated yet, and Dreambert could be in peril. Everything was pointing over at the Celestial Spectrums for answers.

He nodded, "We're-a okay with-a this."

Madeleine returned his nod and faced the spectrums again, "Alright, I'll do it for you guys."

"Good," Golden Time sighed, "if you don't hear back from us in a week then come and find us."

"Understood, ma'am!" Madeline saluted to them, they saluted back to her.

She then turned back around to face the seal and spread her arms opposite to each other, she lifted them to be at the same height as her head. The seal began to react with her and began to turn clockwise.

The colors turn bright neon, the same colors positioned themselves on Madeline's arms and legs. Red neon glowed on her left arm, blue on her right, and purple on her legs.

Madeline began to walk forward and into the barrier, it was much different than Luigi's contact with it, huge sparks flew out behind her, shredding the field.

The fake sky turned a nasty shade of dark orange upon impact, unholy screeching filled the sky. A dark mass gathered a few yards away from the tower and levitated closer and closer to the spectrums.

The darkness cleared to show a tall lady-like figure in a red cloak and top hat with musical note patterns on them. Her hair was styled to look like musical notes.

She chuckled, "How long has it been? Surely you all didn't come crawling back to me?" Her voice sounded like a sweet melody yet had traces of a sacred hymn.

The spectrums got into battle positions, X, Fire Angel, and Nightcore flew into the sky. Opus created a composer's wand shaped like an opening note and waved it around gracefully. White music lines appeared and began to swirl around her, she started waving for wand some more and conducted the music to an invisible orchestra.

It nearly ruptured everyone's eardrums, causing them all to cover their ears. Madeleine was left unaffected as she continued to carve a pathway through the field.

Golden Time uncovered one of her ears and flung a field of golden yellow clock gears at the exiting heroes, it blocked out the sound.

"Go!" she shouted. "We'll take care of her! Follow Madeleine out of here! She's about to break through!"

They quickly took her warning and got back behind Madeleine, she had successfully carved about ten feet of the barrier away.

Huge explosions of magical energy were triggered behind them, the spectrums had initiated their attack.

The barrier began to close behind them as Madeleine finally drilled trough the first layer at last. They came to a large passageway, it looked like an underground tunnel system that royals would use during emergencies.

The first layer closed behind them, an explosion happened through the thick barrier and caused the tunnel to shake, dust fell from the ceiling.

Madeleine stopped and put down her arms, "We keep going until we reach the outer field."

"Outer field?" asked Starlow.

"Yes," she turned to face them, "everyone thought that it was a good idea."

"Will it-a take us back to where-a we used to-a be before we-a got transported here?" Mario asked.

"Of course," Madeleine reassured them. "I created this passageway to lead straight back to the place where you all last were in the outside world."

She turned back around and raised her hand, she flexed it into a claw and manipulated the oxygen particles in her hand to react and burst into flames.

"How can you do that?" asked Luigi.

"My element, Creation," she began, "allows me to transmute one substance into another. I just can only create with what I am given, unlike Carta who can manipulate the space around her to her liking."

She raised her enflamed hand higher and walked down the tunnel with the three in tow.

And they continued walking with only the explosions from outside as company.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll get another chapter in today! Please review and vote on my poll!**

**Next chapter, the bad guys return and our heroes return to Pi'illo Castle!**


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised I did another double update! Maybe Saturdays can be known as 'Double Update' days from now on!**

* * *

Things were starting to look up back at Antasma's cave, he had finished healing properly from his latest battle and was now organizing his next attack. He fiddled with his giant claws, holding three dark gems that were each a different size.

The bat king then floated out of his part of the cave and went to where his three comrades were waiting for him. Fawful was adjusting the inside of one of his ray guns, Dimentio pulled at his gloves, and Cackletta was reading a book. They looked up at him as he came in.

He tossed them each a jewel, "Here, they are for you. Skreek."

Dimentio caught his and pressed it to the forehead of his magical mask, Fawful caught his with one hand and swallowed it, and Cackletta pressed hers under her own crystal. No change was shown, except for Fawful's eyes to start glowing red.

Dimentio smirked at the small bean, "Looks like someone's getting cranky."

Fawful growled, "Fink rat."

Cackletta looked in the mirror next to her and noticed that the oval gem on her head was turning a harsh shade of pink.

She looked towards Antasma, "Are you sure that these are safe?"

He hissed, insulted, "Skreek! Of course I know vhat is safe! I vouldn't have vaisted them on you three if I knew that they veren't! Screech!"

Dimentio looked insulted now, "What?! You think that I'm trash?!"

Fawful and Cackletta looked at him before turning to face each other to snicker quietly.

He turned away from them, "It does not matter, for it is almost our time to shine." Antasma floated into a different section of the cave as they followed him, he lead them into a room where there were multiple rips in the space-time continuum.

The three undead villains stared up at them in awe, they now understood what Antasma would do in his free time.

He then ripped the space between two of the holes and conjoined them, they each fazed pink for a moment before going back to normal.

"Ve enter this one," he slithered into it.

They looked at the spot were he used to be and then followed after him.

Meanwhile, thinks were looking gloomy back at Pi'illo Castle.

The farthest room where Dreambert's coronation ceremony was going to be held was just on the verge of being entirely clean of any evidence to suggest that a new king were to be assigned his new duties.

Eldream was busy talking with Broque, both sad at the loss of the prince and his friends. They were in a conversation that neither of them felt like being active in.

Princess Peach was standing in front of the Zeekeeper statue, she looked up at it with her tired eyes. Ever since Antasma had returned she had decided to wait in front of it until they had returned.

It had been three long days.

She had cried every time she dared to think they were not coming back.

Toadsworth walked over to her, "Princess, it's nearly time for dinner, aren't you going to join us?"

She stood with her back turned to him, "Not yet, I'm still going to wait."

He sighed, the elderly toad did not know what to do, for she had never acted like this before.

Broque and Eldream finished their conversation and joined up next to him.

"Prinzess Peach?" Broque asked. "I think it iz time for you to rest, you'll be needing your energy if you are to be able have the going home tomorrow."

She shook her head and just continued to look up at the statue.

Eldream decided to talk to her, "Miss Peach, I might not look like it, but I'm as distraught as you. For I have lost Prince Dreambert to Antasma, Dreambert has been like a son to me, I feel like I have a giant tear inside of me."

Peach held her face in her hands, she felt the tears coming.

"Yet, there is nothing that we can do. I have talked to the Pi'illo Masters, they don't know of anything that can help us get them back. And since Antasma's back, we're sure he has something different planned for us all. So princess, please, you must understand-"

"No!" she cried. "I can't give up just yet! I know that they are out there, waiting for me! They'll come back! Just you wai-"

Suddenly, bright circular outline appeared in front of the statue, it glowed red, blue, and purple each in a certain part. The lights grew more intense and created a hole in the space-time continuum, allowing them to see a beautiful young lady stepping out if it. Her arms and legs were shining the exact same colors as the outline and her eyes were white with red-blue-purple radioactive signs in them.

She stepped down and none other than Mario, Luigi, and Starlow followed after him. The lights stopped and the hole closed.

Everything became quite in the room, shocked at what had just happened.

Peach then cried happy tears, "Mario!" She ran over to him, scooping him into a tight hug.

"Princess!" he hugged back, clearly overjoyed to see her too.

She stopped hugging and turned to Luigi, "Luigi!" Peach hugged him too.

"I'm alright Princess," he patted her back.

She stopped hugging and turned to Starlow, "Starlow!" She didn't hug her because of their size difference.

Starlow floated over to Peach and rubbed her cheek against hers, "It's alright Princess, we're back."

"I'm just so happy!" she smiled as a fresh wave of tears appeared.

Toadsworth finally snapped out of it and rushed over to the reunion to hand Peach his handkerchief, "Here, Princess, use my handkerchief to wipe away your tears."

She gladly took it, "Thank you, Toadsworth."

Broque jumped, "I zould go tell ze staff about the new dinner arrangements for tonight! For Mario and Luigi have the return!" The cubed man turn and ran as fast as he could towards the kitchens.

Eldream came up to them, "Is Dreambert with you? Have you seen him at least?"

The happiness faded quickly as Mario turned to face the elderly pi'illo, "No, sir, there-a has not been any-a-thing about Dreambert since we've been abducted."

Eldream sighed, "It's alright…at least you three are safe." He turned to Madeleine, who had her hands on her knees, "Could you please introduce me to the person whom you've all brought along?"

"Alright," said Mario, "but, just so you know, she was the one who brought us back here, so you should thank her."

Eldream nodded and the reunion team went to meet Madeleine. She put her left hand to her face and stretched her right before standing up straight.

"Hello," he greeted her, causing her to jump and spin to meet him, "I understand that you're the one who brought our friends back to the island, correct?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I created a passageway in order to allow us to get back here."

"I see," he returned her nod and held out his hand, "my name is Eldream, I am a pi'illo elder here at Pi'illo Island."

She took his hand and shook it gladly, "It's nice to meet you, Eldream."

They unhooked hands as Peach came over to her, "Hello, I am Princess Peach. I would like to thank you for helping my friends out while they were trapped, who knows where."

Madeleine nodded, "It's okay, I usually don't end up helping a lot of the time. I'm kind-of still new at this."

She then hugged her gratefully, "No, I really mean it, thank you for saving them."

Madeleine made a very uncomfortable face and tried not to push the princess away, "I-it's fine, but ma'am, please, I do not like being touched."

Peach quickly drew back, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"It's alright," Madeleine flattened her cover-up.

"How about I bake you a cake? When all of this is over?"

The spectrum's head quickly shot up, "Cake?"

Peach nodded, "Of course! I'll make it especially for you!"

Madeleine then took everyone by surprise to hug Peach, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Her stomach rumbled and the Maiden of Creation quickly unlatched herself from the princess, embarrassed, "Heh, sorry, I have to eat in order to refuel myself after I use a large quantity of my starshine."

Toadsworth came to them, "Then let's eat! Dinner is ready, we would love to hear what you four have to say."

"Thank you!" Madeleine ran out of the room, screamed, then came back. "I don't know this place!"

Peach took her hand, "I hope you don't mind me holding your hand, but let me show you to where we'll be eating dinner!"

She led her away down the newly renovated hallways, Toadsworth followed them. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow also began to follow.

"Wait," Eldream held them back. "I want to talk to you three for a moment."

Starlow protested, "We already told you, we don't know anything about where Dreambert could have gone."

"That's not it," the elderly pi'illo shook his head, "I actually want to talk to you guys about that girl you've brought along."

"Madeleine?" asked Luigi.

"Yes, her. I think that our fair Princess Peach is already aware of this, but I want to know from you three, how has Madeleine acted ever since you've actually met her."

They thought for a moment.

"She attacked-a us when we tried to rescue her," said Mario.

"She doesn't like physical contact," Luigi added.

"She got depressed when her friends didn't really add her to their clique." Starlow finished.

Eldream nodded, "It sounds about right, just as I thought. I have a feeling that your friend may be emotionally damaged."

"Emotionally damaged?" Mario questioned him.

"Yes," the pi'illo elder nodded again, "it's happened before with Dreambert, however he did recover. Yet, your friend looks like she has sustained some nasty damage to her over the years, almost to the point of no recovery."

"Is this bad?" asked Starlow.

"It depends," he continued, "just make sure you know what you're doing. A person like her can be pretty unpredictable to say at the least."

He floated away towards the dining hall, they stood there for a moment before following.

Ten minutes later, everyone was enjoying a merry dinner cooked by the pi'illo island staff. Everyone was glad to see Mario and Luigi back, they asked them where they had been and what they had done.

They told them about the frozen island and the spectrums, however they grew serious when they talked about their old villains whom had returned. The table grew quiet whenever said villain was mentioned, but they would all stare at them in awe whenever they spoke of the spectrums.

Starlow was talking with a few pi'illos she had made friends with in their previous adventure here at the island. They laughed and exchanged stories as well.

Madeleine wasn't really interested in storytelling, for she had no story to share with the large group. Instead, she just ate three good portions of the meal and two side portions, for she had been drained of a ton of her starshine and needed to refuel.

A few actually tried to make conversation with her but it always ended with them asking her some private question that she wasn't really willing to answer.

After desert was finished, they group slowly went into bed. Madeleine wanted to go to bed, but she didn't know where to go. She waited to get Peach's attention.

"Excuse me, but where will I be sleeping tonight?"

Peach turned to Eldream, he put down his fork, "I'll see to your arrangements."

He left the table and came back with a few pi'illos holding a red suitcase, he looked quite flustered.

"Excuse me, but we found this in your prepared room. It was just there, on your bed."

"My suitcase!" Madeleine stood up and lifted the load from the small pi'illos. "I guess Carta sent it to me."

"You mean the space princess?" the pi'illos and Peach grew curious.

"Of course!" the spectrum hugged the case containing her clothes. "I don't know how she does it but she always finds the time to give me a slice of extra credit!"

She was then directed to her room, asking not to be disturbed until morning. Our other three heroes had just made it to their beds and were now resting a little more easily. They awaited for the next day, for where they would discuss their next call to action.

* * *

**As also promised I showed everyone another scene with the bad guys! Truth be told, I was think about including Shroob Princess or Smithy but I thought that Cackletta, Fawful, and Dimentio were enough. Plus, I haven't really played Travelers in Time or have defeated Super Mario RPG yet ha ha.**

**Next chapter, people discuss what they're going to do next and Madeleine helps the bros explain puppeteer contracts and tries to help them find Dreambert.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this chapter may seem like a filler chapter, at least the bad guys will return in the nest one!**

* * *

The next day, to say at least, was pretty much a heated discussion.

Eldream had maps and ancient scrolls spread all over the table, the pi'illo masters were exchanging information of what they knew, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow recounted their adventure back at the frozen island, Toadsworth gave his input on everything he knew about the Mushroom and Beanbean kingdoms, and Madeleine was just sitting in a corner.

They were getting no where.

Broque came in with a cart full of refreshments, "Zorry to intrude, but I zink zat you all need a break."

A hefty sigh was finally drawn from the room as everyone rose to grab a distraction.

"Thank you, Broque." Eldream gladly took a cup of tea and sipped at it.

The blocked man left the room, leaving the refreshment cart to the study group. Everyone returned to their seats with a lighter mood, the elderly pi'illo at the head of the table decided that it was about time to come to a conclusion.

"So, what have we got?"

Toadsworth looked at the ancient books that he had neatly stacked, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

The pi'illo masters shook their heads and our three heroes just stared at the table.

Eldream also shook his head, "It's the same here, there's nothing that comes to mind or in any records." He turned his head in the young spectrum's direction, "But perhaps, we should get some input from our star warrior?"

The others turned around to find that Madeleine was at the refreshment cart holding a plate with a slice of cake on it and three chocolate chip cookies in her mouth.

She quickly gulped down the crisp sweets, "So what do you guys need to know?"

"How," Eldream began, "can we find Antasma?"

"Ah," she rubbed the side of her mouth with her fist and wiped off the crumbs on her jeans. Madeleine walked towards the table, plate in hand, "Let me see."

She stood over the table and checked the maps Eldream had brought with narrowed eyes, she picked up a rough sketch of what Antasma looked like now. The spectrum examined it closely, putting the sketch close and then far away from her face.

Madeleine put it down and scanned over the information about the bat king's powers and abilities, she then picked up Dreambert's photo and information and examined them. She finally got a good gist of the situation between the two dream beings.

"Have you tried looking for a special place where Antasma could reside in to fit his special means?"

"Of course!" Toadsworth protested. "We've thought of any magical place that we could think of!"

"What about caves?" she turned the picture of the pi'illo prince upside down.

"There are a ton of caves for him to hide in!" a pi'illo master added in his input.

"Well then," Madeleine set the picture down, "I've got nothing."

She walked out of the room, cake in hand. They stared at her as she left, shocked at how the starshine warrior had handled the situation.

Eldream turned back to the Mario bros and Starlow, "You three should go after her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Are you-a sure?" asked Mario.

The pi'illo elder shook his head, "Go ahead, I don't think we'll be needing you."

They got up and exited the room trying to locate Madeleine, thankfully she hadn't gotten too far.

The three found her outside on the side of Pi'illo Castle's main entrance, her legs dangling over the moat.

Starlow floated near her, "Are you okay?"

Madeleine turned to meet her, she had cake frosting around her mouth, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You walked out of the conference room," Luigi looked concerned. "Everyone thought that you had been offended or something."

Madeleine waved him off, "Nah, I'm fine."

Mario decided to sit down next to her, "Why can't-a you give us-a any useful information on-a where Antasma's location might-a be? I-a thought that you Celestial Spectrums were-a supposed to be-a harboring ancient information from about at least-a million years or something."

"Dude," she looked at him with her most serious face, "I'm fifteen."

This caused their hearts to stop, "WHAT?!"

Madeleine covered her ears, "Ow! What? You all thought that we were all ancient gods or something?"

"Actually, we were." Starlow countered.

Madeleine puffed out a hurt sigh, "Well we're not, I've only been a spectrum for a year and a half and I still don't know First Universian or how to play the bass."

"What-a does having to-a play a musical instrument have-a to do anything with being a spectrum?" the red plumber pointed out.

"Nothing," she brought up her knees and hugged them, "I just think that it would be cool to play the bass."

"Can you at least try something?" Luigi pressed her. "You're the Maiden of Creation after all aren't you?"

"Well," she thought for a moment, "maybe if I had something of his I could break it down to it's basic generic make up. Maybe I could find a few clues."

Starlow then had a great idea, this idea seemed so great that she thought for a moment that Grambi had shinned it upon her. The star sprite floated quickly back inside to find Eldream.

Mario and Luigi were left with Madeleine, whom had begun to stand up.

"However," the spectrum brushed the flyaway hair out of her face, "I do know one way I could help you two out today."

"You can?" asked Mario.

She nodded, "Of course," Madeleine headed out into the crossroads and stood at the center, they followed her.

She then turned to face them and held out both of her hands, "They might tell you that everything is made of space and can be manipulated by time, but there will always be destruction to turn it all into dust."

They didn't quite follow what she was trying to get at but they each took one of her hands.

Madeleine continued, "Wishes will forever be made, only to be shattered by the power of laws. Yet, fire nor ice will reflect on what we've done, for dreams and reality will never be at a stand-still. The end is always nigh, yet we will never know because…because…"

She was having trouble remembering her speech, "…because! It will always be a mystery! But, do you know what starts everything, why it's the power to create."

As she finished, red blue and purple energy swirled around her arms and trailed down and around the two brother's hands. They were shocked at the sudden reaction yet they could not move since they were transfixed by the awesome ability.

The light glowed a bright white color into their gloves and dimmed, only leaving behind a faint cosmic pattern into them. They stared at them in awe, "What was that for?"

"I just sealed all of your contracts," Madeleine was breathing hard. "You each had an unsigned contract with all the able spectrums but I was needed to actually seal the deal."

"So how do-a we use our abilities?" Mario flexed his hands.

"Easy, just go into battle and clap your hands together in this erythematic motion," she then clapped her hands five times, the first two claps were slow but the final three went rather fast.

Mario and Luigi tried it, sparkles and sparks flew from their hands.

"Hmp," the spectrum put her hands on her hips and smiled, "now you got it. However, you can't call every one of us into battle at the same time, so you need to think about which spectrum you want to summon. Yet, you can only summon us once per turn, and it takes away a bunch of your energy."

"What about you?" asked Luigi. "Can't you form a contract with us?"

Madeleine laughed nervously, "Yeah, about that, I'm not really old enough to decide on what special ability I can grant you guys in battle. Even if I was the one to make it, I still have to follow the rules of being a Celestial Spectrum."

"There are-a rules to-a this?" Mario looked up at her.

"Yeah, like for instance, each of us have this thing called a subconscious that allows us to transform into a more battle-ready form. You have to complete five years of training before gaining your full form."

"What's it supposed to look like?"

"Well, it's different for everyone, and I haven't seen everyone's, even some of us can have more than one form. I know for sure that I have three forms, Golden Time, Oblivion, and Carta told me so. I also know that Ice Flame can transform into this giant white tiger with saber teeth and flames going down it's back, and X and Oblivion don't really have subconsciouses at all."

"So you-a don't really-a have?"

"Not really…" she rubbed her arm, "…I kind-of have a complicated thing going on with me. Six months ago, when I had already completed my first year of training, we were in this intense battle and I volunteered to be left behind to fight one of the bad guys. I lost, but then I got back up again as I transformed into my first level of subconscious, it wasn't really a complete transformation though."

"So you have one?"

"Ehh…I guess. However, my subconscious isn't really fully developed, I can only transform into like one-fifth of what it's supposed to look like."

She was starting to look very uncomfortable with all of the questions so they stopped.

Suddenly, Starlow zoomed out of the castle and floated back over to the group.

"You guys!" she seemed excited. "I think I know how we can find Antasma!"

They were startled by her sudden outburst as the star sprite then nudged Madeleine to get moving, "Come on! We need you more than ever!"

She put her hands up in surrender, "Alright! Alright! I give in! I'll go back to the castle!"

She ran back into the said castle with Starlow hot on his heels. The brothers took a moment before following.

They then came back to the conference room where a large torn slice of purple fabric was laid out onto the table.

Eldream greeted them, "Good, you all are back, I trust that each of you enjoyed a nice refresher?"

Mario nodded, "Yes-a sir, Eldream."

"Good," Eldream then turned back to Madeleine, "I hear from Starlow that maybe you can help us after all."

Madeleine looked left and right before sweating, "Me?"

"Yes, you," he gestured towards the table with the dark fabric on it. "We have something that we would all like you to analyze."

"No-a way…" Mario breathed.

Luigi put his hands to his face, "Is that-?"

"Yes," a pi'illo master began, "it is a part of Antasma's cloak that we found in the wreckage of the coronation ceremony."

Madeleine walked over to the table and looked at it, "So you want me to find any traces of where he might be on this thing?"

The pi'illo elder nodded again, "Yes, please go on and do your duty, Celestial Spectrum."

"Well okay then," she said softly before picking up the cloth. Madeleine closed her eyes and it began to hover in the air.

She reopened them, they had changed to a soft eggshell white with her trademark radioactive signs in them. The cloth them started to twirl round and round.

To everyone's surprise and awe, she began to float and sat cross-legged in the air. She then mimed a sphere around her subject as it then turned a more lavender shade and disintegrated in it chemical make-up.

"Hm," her voice sounded more robotic, Madeleine swirled the floating particles a bit before taking a handful away. "This is all cotton." she tossed the handful to the side and grabbed another before repeating the act and saying that it was all polyester.

It took her a few minutes to do the same thing with different sizes of different substances until she came to something, "Ah ha, found it."

She then caused the substance to reform itself, it was a few specks of dirt.

"This," she began, "is your key to finding your enemy."

"What is it?" asked Toadsworth.

"It's a darker kind of limestone, found only within evil sea-surrounding areas." Madeleine then gathered the other materials together and formed them all back into it's original work, "If you single-out everywhere that is a dark island, then you'll find your enemy."

The spectrum then stopped floating and dropped onto her butt, "Ouch!" her voice was back to normal. She uncrossed her legs and blinked until her eyes also came back to their normal shade of brown.

Eldream then went back to his ancient maps and shuffled around through them until he came to one that caught his eye, "There! This is the one!"

Everyone rushed around him, leaving Madeleine on the floor, "What is it?"

"This," he pointed to the location on the map, "is where we used to harbor the Nightmare Stone."

"But our smaller islands were blown apart by Bowser and Antasma." a pi'illo master said sadly. "How could Antasma still be there?"

"Did the island have any underground caves?"

They turned to attention back to Madeline, she was now standing and stretching her back, "I mean, the limestone could have only come from a cave."

Eldream checked another map, this one was used for the bottom of the island, "You're right, there seems to be a tunnel system under the island."

Another one of the pi'illo masters nodded, "That's right, I remember now, we used to use that tunnel system whenever a storm came to the island."

"Madeleine," Eldream floated in front of her, "Are you one hundred percent sure that the substance you picked out was dark limestone?"

A muscle in her back stretched, "I am positive, never have I ever been wrong about this kind of thing before."

He turned back towards the large study group, "Then what are we waiting for?! Find a way to travel back over the sea and into those caves!"

The room jumped and everyone rushed around, ready for the next chapter of their insightful journey.

Eldream left the room as Madeleine said to herself, "You know, he reminds me of Golden Time, except about the part where she's supposed to be really cranky."

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was rushed but I'm going to tell everyone right now that Dreambert won't be coming back in awhile. Possibly somewhere between three-to-five chapters to say in the least.**

**Also, Madeleine is going to be one of those characters that acts really funny but also has a dark side and will make you cry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry if this chapter may seem short again, the next one will be long.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi sat down with their bags full, ready for their next adventure. Fair Princess Peach was off with Starlow, discussing about what might await the heroes at the dark isle.

Madeleine was no where to be found, she hadn't come to breakfast either. A few members, Eldream included, had freaked out about the news and had set out to find her. She was nowhere to be found.

Mario drank his lemonade, "I don't-a think she's coming." he looked around worriedly.

"Hey, calm down," his brother tried to smile. "I'm sure she'll be back."

That was when Starlow and Peach came over to their table.

"Hey guys," Starlow looked ready to tell them something. "I'm not going to go into the dark isles with you three."

"What?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just think that three adventures with you guys is kind-of enough, you know? I will get to miss out on you guys summoning the spectrums and saving the world again, but I think I can handle it."

"Are you-a sure?" Mario wanted to make sure his friend would be okay with this decision.

The star sprite nodded, "Yeah, besides, I'm not all that special when it comes to your adventures. All I do is nag you two into doing everything while I just float in the air."

"That's nonsense!" Luigi stood up. "Remember when you and Princess Peach teamed up against Bowser and Antasma? Or when you helped us evade all of the monster's and Fawful's attacks? You're not useless!"

"Yeah!" Mario also stood up. "You're our friend-a, Starlow. You're not-a just a floating yellow-a mass!"

"Thank you!" she blushed at their support. "I mean it, thank you for supporting me, but I actually mean it, three adventures is enough for me!"

Mario nodded, "Well okay, if-a you are entirely sure-a about this."

"Positive!" she held her round chin up high and floated off. Peach turned to face the two plumbers.

"Thank you Mario and Luigi," she began. "Starlow actually came to me first about this, I persuaded her to tell you guys about her feelings. It seems as if everything turned out well in the end."

Luigi sat back down, "No worries princess, we'll always be there for a friend in need."

Peach nodded and looked around, "If only one of our friends could be here to hear those encouraging words."

The red brother sighed and also sat back down, "You-a mean Madeleine, princess?"

She nodded again, "Yes, I haven't seen her all morning either. I hope she didn't run away frightened."

"I don't think frightened is the right word," Luigi also searched the crowd for the young spectrum.

"Well please stay put while we hope that she returns," the princess walked away and disappeared in the fast gathering crowd.

The brothers sat there for a short while until something rattled on the table. They looked down to find a pale hand with long nails tapping in erythematic strokes. When they followed the long arm connected to the hand, then they would find Madeleine in their view.

"Where-a have you been?" asked Mario, relieved.

"In a broom closet," she happily smiled.

"Ha ha!" Luigi laughed. "No seriously, where were you?"

Her serious face appeared again, "No seriously, I was in a broom closet."

"Why?" Mario looked creped out

The look that she shown had changed into one of pure bliss, "It was nice and cold in there, and even someone put in some nicely warm cloth towels in there. It felt like heaven!"

"No wonder you look so pale," the green ghost hunter said under his breathe.

"Oh right!" she then remembered something. "I nearly forgot to tell you guys, I'm not going on your voyage!"

"WHAT?!" they shouted and nearly everyone around them went quiet.

"Yeah," Madeleine continued, "I've done my part, I've helped you activate the contracts and find Antasma, and I've got you out of the island just in time. Right?"

"Madeleine-" Luigi protested.

"But we're-a still going to-a need you!" Mario clenched his hands. "Antasma is-a more powerful than-a ever before, you might not have-a met him yet, but he-a will destroy everything in-a his path if not stopped!"

"Look guys," she frowned. "I am told to be more powerful than the universe itself, I'm still getting used to this piece of information from after about two years, it hasn't been going well. If I come with you, then I might be overdoing it. You guys have all the other spectrums at the ready for you to gain help from and to let them do heavy damage in your fights, I think that's plenty enough."

"But what about Golden Time and Princess Carta?" Luigi tried to sway her. "Aren't they expecting you to help us save the world?"

"Like I've said, I have done my part. They didn't ask for me to fight alongside you."

"So that's-a it?!" Mario lost it. "You're going to-a play the good little soldier and stick-a to what your commanders have-a told you?!"

"Bro…" Luigi tried to calm his brother down.

"Just so-a you know, we didn't get sucked into-a a black hole only to-a find that our-a savior would be an unwilling warrior! Our friends needed us-a more than ever! Some of them-a still do! So-a put away your-a play things and help-a us save the world!"

Madeleine looked down right offended, "Well excuse me, but every time I take an order from my superiors I always end up in trouble! It's not my fault that I accidentally reconstruct or deconstruct something by accident! You know why? Accidents happen!"

"You're-a going off-a topic!"

"Well at least I try and make everyone I care about happy! Even if they don't care about me!"

"Bro-!"

It was too late, Mario quickly drew a punch on the taller human with enough force to send her flying into the next room. The entire hall went silent, watching the spectacle.

Mario was breathing hard, eyes wide in shock at what he had just done. He quickly looked up when he noticed that Madeleine was still standing upright, his punch had landed on her right cheek.

Madeleine's eyes were covered by the majority of her bangs that had been gathered on the right side of her face that now hung astray. She lifted her chin up a little in order to view Mario, her eyed were dark and were squinted in the most horrifying look the red plumber had ever seen.

"You don't want to mess with me," she spoke in the same voice she first had warned them when the trio had first met her. It chilled him to the bone.

Madeleine quickly grasped Mario's wrists and took his hand out of her face, she was left with a bruise where then golden clock gears appeared and made it disappear.

His hand dropped to his side as she turned her back on him.

"Excuse me," she passed through the silent crowd and entered a doorway, disappearing into the hallways of the castle.

Mario felt his legs become wobbly and collapsed onto his knees, the whole room then went back to their hustle and bustle as if nothing had happened.

Luigi stooped down next to his brother, "You okay?"

Mario sat down on the cold stone floor and put his hands on his face, "I blew it-a Luigi."

Luigi patted his back as Mario started to cry, "There, there, maybe you were a bit too hasty with her."

"Golden Time-a warned us…" he wept, "…Eldream-a warned us…they told us that-a Madeleine was unpredictable and that-a we had to be-a friendly around her. We were just-a fine when Starlow told us she wasn't going, but then there-a was Madeleine…I just-a felt like she could be a needed-a asset to the team!"

Luigi sighed, "I did too bro, but I didn't want to make her."

Mario looked up at his brother, "Don't you think that she was being irresponsible at least?"

The green plumber sighed again and looked away, "Perhaps, but she did have a point, she was after all only to help us find Antasma and teach us about contracts. Let's not forget that Madeleine was the one who created that passageway for us, I think we might have been asking too much out of her."

It was Mario's turn to sigh, "I guess…" He looked down at the floor and remembered something else that Golden Time had said, everything about your relationship with Madeleine counted on your first impression to her.

Maybe she'd come back? Maybe she'd stay away? It was definitely a mystery.

Mario stopped tearing up and clenched his right fist, "Let's-a go Luigi, we have the-a world to save."

Luigi stood up, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Mario also stood up and smiled at his brother, great to have him along for the journey.

Suddenly, the sky outside grew a dark peach color and screams erupted from outside. The bros turned their attention to the commotion and quickly exited the building to find a giant tear in the sky with Antasma sticking out of it.

The bat king himself laughed manically, "Fools! There is no Mario or Luigi to save you now! Skreek!"

Both plumbers ran to the crossroads and Mario yelled with all of his might, "I'd-a count my pastas before they're-a eaten, Antasma!"

This got his attention and caused him to look down upon both Mario and Luigi.

He screeched, "How did you escape?! Screep? I tested out that field myself!"

"It takes one to know one, pal!" Luigi challenged him.

Antasma let out an ear-splitting roar, "Ve'll just see vho is the last one left standing!" He then ripped the space-time continuum with his long claws and flung the dangerous rips at the two.

They dodged effortlessly at each slice, a new figure appeared on the balcony of Pi'illo Castle, "Hey! Pick on someone your own skill level!"

The bat king stopped flinging the blades, "Screech! Vho dares to interrupt me?!"

"I do!" it was Madeleine, she was standing on the tip of the ledge. The people below here shouted out in warning, thinking that she might fall.

"My quarrel is not vith you!" he flung his cape and dark spirals spun out of them, aiming for the spectrum.

Madeleine's boots transformed back into their armored form and she put on a burst of speed, doing flips as she landed on compressed air. She gained closer and closer to Antasma before doing a spin and kicking him up from under his chin. One of his vampire fangs got knocked out and landed in Madeleine's hand.

She backed away and Antasma's eyes went red with fury, "Enough of this! SKREEK! I shall deal with you quickly before I take care of some unfinished business!"

He then created another black hole and flung it at Madeleine, she dodged it but only to find it following her like a mad dog. She jumped throughout the air and tried to gain extra leverage against the attack but to no avail.

Madeleine slipped on the air that she had just compressed, making her loose her concentration and allowing for the air to decompress. She fell from the sky, screaming in fright.

With one gulp, the spectrum was swallowed by the black hole.

Antasma grinned and turned back towards the Mario Bros, "You're next."

Another black hole was thrown, so fast that they didn't have time to dodge, it caused them to teleport to an underground cave filled with stones and water.

"Welcome," an eerie voice said from the gloom. "I believe a rematch is in order?"

Mario and Luigi turned around to find none other than Cackletta, who was grinning at them madly.

* * *

**I might have rushed this a bit, mainly because I want to get back to the main plot of the story. Also, the fight between Madeleine and Mario was totally unplanned.**

**Next time! Cackletta verses the Mario Bros! And where is Madeleine?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear readers, I am sorry for uploading this a day late and I am sorry for what you are about to read.**

**WARNING: Character death.**

* * *

The bean witch acted swiftly, gathering beams of light from her gem and throwing them at the bros. They dodged quickly and hid behind a giant boulder that was protruding from the water.

"What are we going to do now?" Luigi looked to his brother for answers.

Mario shook his head, "It's-a no use, we're-a have to fight-a her."

They peeked over the large rock, Cackletta was waiting for them, "Now boys, you're not making this fun."

She then poofed into a cloud of venomous smoke and a hoard of bats that looked like her swarmed in all directions. They sparked a dangerous black and flew in to attack both Mario and Luigi.

The two of them bowed their heads and covered the back of them, "Let's-a move!" They began to run through the water, claws and fangs tearing their clothing into shreds

Cackletta reformed again and laughed, "It seems like the two of you have gone rusty."

Mario sorted his clothes out and activated his fire hand, "I wouldn't-a be so sure!"

He then ran straight at her with nothing but confidence by his side. Cackletta smiled wickedly and stayed put.

Just as he came in for impact, the bean witch put up a clear pink barrier with a wave of her arm, making Mario bounce back.

"Oof!" he landed on his rear end, splashing into the water and deactivating his old flame.

Cackletta giggled, showing her canines, "Don't try to expect anything from our last battle, I've grown more powerful since then." Just to prove her point, she extended her other arm and made a bolt of black lightning appear and shock Mario, also making the water in the room shock Luigi. Cackletta was left unaffected by her barrier.

The red plumber then nimbly decided to retreat back a few yards as soon as the electricity disintegrated. Luigi joined him and they both brought out their hammers, they locked their hands together and started to spin. They then broke apart and flew at Cackletta's shield, they made an excellent hit yet it counted as a miss, dealing no damage what so ever.

Both of them fell back into the water, their durable clothes soaked through and through by now.

The bean witch just yawned, starting to get bored by this, "Clearly, this wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." She then dispersed her barrier, "But then, I might have spoken too soon."

Suddenly, she raised her arms above her head and brought a swirling mass of darkness to rise into the air. It shrieked and whispered like the gates to the Underwhere.

She threw it at them, only for the bros to dodge it just in time. It exploded into a mad red blast and screamed in agony, white sparks flew.

Mario and Luigi panted, wide-eyed at the charred place where they once sat.

Cackletta still hadn't have given up, for she still had some more tricks up her sleeve. She then raised her arms up above her head again and a great ball of electricity formed, sizzling of deathly buzzes.

The bean witch divided it into two and threw them both at Mario and Luigi as they quickly got onto a dry rock each. Electricity electrocuted everything in the water, missing the bros as they tried to stay as far away from it. They grew exhausted, a clear sign that they had underestimated her.

The water sizzled and bubbled like a sauna when the sparks cleared, deeming it unsafe to move around in.

Mario and Luigi stood up, wobbling a bit to find their balance.

Luigi then got an idea, "Should we try a puppeteer contract?"

Mario nodded, he was up to any ideas as of late, "I'm-a all for it!" He looked at Cackletta for a moment before facing the green plumber, "Let's-a try Perenelle, she'll-a be able to-a bring her-a defense down at least."

Luigi nodded and got his hands ready, Mario followed as they then clapped their hands five times, thinking of the black cubed woman.

The air in front of them pixilated itself to match Perenelle's small figure as she appeared with her back turned to them.

She looked warily at Cackletta, "I'll warn you once, stay back."

Cackletta cocked her head, "I'm afraid that I'll have to turn down your offer, seeing that we haven't met before."

"No need," Perenelle's eyes shinned, "you'll get to know me plenty in the next few minutes."

She then pixilated herself and divided in two, going into the Mario Bros. The two of them then had the distinct feeling to raise their thunder and fire hands at the bean witch. They fired a pixilated blast at her, Cackletta had no time to put up her shield as the blast hit her, she dropped to the stone platform she was standing on.

"Ugh," she groaned, feeling completely weak, as if she were about to break apart any moment.

Perenelle then exited from the bros and came in to attack, she gathered some more pixels in her hands and flung them at Cackletta in a raging storm. Cackletta shrieked in fright, blinded by the tiny reflective squares that had started to surround her. A heavy blow to her cheek silence her as another blow came to her diaphragm to knock the wind out of her.

She had enough, suddenly spreading her arms and creating a black shockwave that emitted white light. Perenelle's form fazed back into pixels and dispersed, she had done her job.

Cackletta simply looked enraged, clearly she had not been suspecting that. She clutched the areas where the spectrum had been able to land hits on her, she didn't know what Perenelle had done to her but her wounds felt like that they were on fire.

Mario and Luigi took their chance to face her again, jumping from rock to rock with their hammers in the air. But, no matter how frail Cackletta was feeling, she still put her arm up to summon her barrier again.

Their hammers bounced up against the field, making the bros stumbled onto the rock platform as they landed.

Cackletta spat out black blood and stopped holding herself together, standing back up.

Mario turned to his brother, "Another contract?"

Luigi nodded, "We should try and break her force field!"

The red plumber brought his hands together and remembered who would be great for the job, "Ice-a Flame?"

Luigi nodded again and also gathered his hands, "Oh yeah!"

They simultaneously clapped their hands five times and called upon the Maiden of Destruction. A giant ice crystal then appeared from the cave floor and burst into flames, the ice melted as the flames formed themselves into Ice Flame.

She snickered at the frail bean witch, "Man you look like an unholy demon bit you!"

Cackletta shook her head and looked at her weirdly, "Excuse me?!"

"Heh," Ice Flames closed her eyes, "never mind, it matter if you'd understand anyway."

She then closed in on her self and became a cold flame, she divided herself into two and entered the plumbers. Both Mario and Luigi felt cold on the inside but how on the inside, like they were having a fever. They carefully approached the barrier and put their hands on it, ice crystals gathered on top of the shield and spread all over the circular orb until it was completely covered.

The two backed away, something from within their minds telling them that things were about to heat up, which they did. Large flames then leapt into existence, completely covering Cackletta in a ball of fire.

Cackletta didn't know how to take all of this as her field started to disintegrate.

"No! NO!" she screamed in frustration and put her arms up in the air, her head gem glowing furiously.

But it was no use, as soon as the barrier was gone the flames dissolved themselves into ashes and floated away in the underground breeze. She stared at what had happened in shock before trying to make a new barrier, none appeared.

Ice Flame then reappeared and ran towards the bean witch to give her a swift punch to the face. Tiny ice crystals appeared and burst into flames on her cheek as she pulled away, Cackletta screamed in agony.

The most surprising thing to happen then came next, Ice Flame took a few steps back and shifted into a massive white tiger with saber fangs and a golden crown adorned with blue and pink gems with pink and blue fire protruding from it. She lunged back at Cackletta with a snarl, her claws and fangs ready to tear anything into pieces.

Cackletta held her hands up and caught the spectrum by her shoulders, it took all of her mental strength to try and not pass out.

However, Ice Flame did not have the mindset of a normal feline and quickly reeled back her head and roared into Cackletta's face, nearly rupturing her eardrums.

Cackletta couldn't take it anymore, her body, ears, arms, and head gem were in a fatal sort of pain.

Her head gem then let out a burst of harmful black light and caused the spectrum to jump back to crystallize herself before burning into crimson flames, she had fulfilled her purpose.

Cackletta stumbled, holding her left arm and feeling the fractured joint in her elbow. Her head gem felt like it was about to burst any second.

Mario and Luigi nodded to each other before turning back towards the bean witch, hammers raised and a cold look in their eyes.

"How?" Cackletta choked. "How did you summon those beasts?"

"It's a secret," Luigi approached her.

"A secret that-a a good friend-a gave to-a us." Mario also approached, remembering who had sealed their contracts.

"You're cheating!" Cackletta shrieked. "You two should have fought me without back up! You cheaters!"

"No, Cackletta, it's-a cheating when you-a put your soul into one of our-a worst enemies and then we-a have to kill it-a from the inside." the red plumber stood only a foot away from her with his brother by his side.

The two of them raised their hammers above their heads, Cackletta was crying large tears of anguish, "NO!"

There are no words to describe how Cackletta went back into the next world, however, there are ways of saying that a certain black gem turned a warm grey and fell from her forehead just as life slipped from her grasp.

Mario and Luigi huffed at the work they had done and, without a word, journeyed down the tunnel that one of their most sinister foes had appeared out of.

Cackletta's soul remained in her body, it looked through her unseeing eyes. She saw herself turning a dark purple color and turning itself into pixels, one by one the square shapes disappeared into the next world.

There was no other choice, she waited until death came to take her away to Queen Jaydes.

Her soul sighed and thought about things to distract herself, she thought of what being alive for the past few days had been to her. Honestly, she thought that being with Fawful again had been the height of it all.

The pitiful soul gulped, remembering that Fawful was with that low-life jester at the moment, about to set up the final phase of Antasma's plan. He wouldn't be by her side again to see her off into the Underwhere.

Antasma, her thoughts switched to the evil bat king. She didn't know what to make of him still, he seemed quite random, and brooding. It was quite odd at times when she found him smelling her with his tiny bat nose. Although, even if he acted strange, it was comforting to be around someone who also had bat genetics encoded into them.

Cackletta's soul smiled, she now thought about how eventful her first life could have been if Antasma could have been there. Maybe she wouldn't have turned down the dark road of evil, maybe she would have been better with the path of life.

There could have been a true romance in her life.

The last of her existence faded away and Cackletta's body was left to rot in the peaceful serenity of the underground cave.

Somewhere else, in the system of caves, a lone spectrum wailed as she was spinning round and round a black hole.

Madeleine clutched the sides of her face with her eyes closed, screaming for what seemed like forever. Dark flashes of black and purple passed her and an opening came into existence as she rushed into it.

She fell into a small dark cave with glowing purple crystals. Hitting her head she stuttered out an 'ow' and fell onto her back.

A high pitched voice came from the other side of the cave and Madeleine opened her eyes, silver asteroids floated across her vision.

She slowly sat up and shut her eyes, trying to will the dots to stop, Madeleine also clenched her fists and put them over her eyes.

A rustling sound drew closer to her, causing her to painfully open her eyes and to drop her arms defensively in order to quickly turn towards the sound. It was a small, dirty humanism figure in a royal red outfit and smeared makeup around it's eyes. The thing tried to hide something behind it's back.

"Did Antasma send you here?!" it spoke in a boyish, high-pitched tone.

Madeleine sweated and looked around before turning back towards the red-clad creature, "You mean that over-sized bat thing that I tried to save all these weird people from?"

It relaxed a little, "I'm guessing, maybe?"

Madeleine shrugged and unclenched her right hand to show it the fang she'd been carrying, "Does this solve anything?"

It gasped and came closer to her, "That fang! Surely you wouldn't have been brought here unless you're an enemy of him!"

Madeleine squinted her eyes and got a better look at the other figure, "Wait a minute, I know you, you're supposed to be Prince Dreambert. Right?"

Dreambert was surprised at this and swayed from left to right, "Yes, I am known as Prince Dreambert."

"That's a relief," the spectrum sighed, "I was the person to discover your location actually, everyone is looking for you back at Pi'illo Island."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, well not everyone per say, but yes everyone."

The prince floated down and onto the ground, hugging his knees, "That's a relief."

Madeleine watched as he was on the edge of tears, she looked around the cave before back at Dreambert thinking, 'how should I make happy conversation?' and 'what should I do now?'

An idea then came to her, she stretched her long legs out and grasped at the bottom of her cover-up before pulling it over her head and away from her green shirt. The white markings on her said shirt were clear to see now, they were in a circle with an atomic sign on it, the word 'BAZINGA' was written above it in a curved arch.

She draped the cover-up over the sad prince's shoulders and put her arms to her chest before pulling her legs back up.

Dreambert stopped crying for a moment and felt the dark navy cloth, it felt surprisingly warm. He sniffled, "You're giving this to me."

Madeleine smiled warmly at him, "It's alright, the cold doesn't bother me."

She then bowed her head and yawned, clearly tired from all of the excitement that had happened today.

Dreambert adjusted the garment around him to act like a blanket, he looked back up at her, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that you've told me your name?"

No response, Madeleine's head was bowed and she breathed slowly.

Dreambert just sighed and closed his eyes before snuggling into the cover-up. If he was to die soon, then at least he wouldn't mind some kind company by his side during his last moments.

* * *

**I deeply apologize again for your hearts, for I'm sure that they have shattered into tiny pieces by now.**

**Also, I have planned the rest of the story out to be easy writing so I hope that these chapters won't look too stressed anymore.**

**Have a good night!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the late update! Had to write an essay and I've been going to Anime Matsuri for the past two days as Dimentio and Fawful!**

**Please enjoy this chapter as I quickly make a St. Patrick's Day Dreamsmith.**

* * *

Madeleine woke up first and rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to feel awake. She then looked around at where she was and remembered the series of unfortunate events which had successfully taken place in her life.

The spectrum then took a quick look at Dreambert, still asleep with her cover-up over him, before spinning around to let her head replace the area where her feet were. She charged her boots back up into their formed forms and kicked the cave wall, causing a shockwave.

Said shockwave caused the tiny prince to wake up in shock and stare at her, "What are you doing?!"

"Good morning," she greeted, "I'm just seeing if we can get out of here today."

Dreambert looked at the spot where Madeleine had kicked at the wall and saw a small crater implanted there.

To his horror, the dark crystals activated and aimed for Madeleine. However, her boots acted like a lightning rod and the charge was directed at her heels.

Madeleine felt it and quickly sat up, "Ouch! What was that?!"

Dreambert just sighed, "The security system, these crystals are supposed to zap you if you try and use magic."

Madeleine rubbed her heels, "I wasn't using magic."

The dark boots then started to fold back into black leather, the Maiden of Creation protested and withdrew her hands, "No! NO! Don't you dare morph back! I swear to Gloria that I'll find your souls and slap them!"

Her protests landed on inanimate excuses Dreambert just looked at her oddly as she continued to rant about how useless her boots were.

He decided to change the subject, "Well okay, if you don't you magic, then what do you use?"

Madeleine stopped ranting and pinched her eyebrows in order to calm herself, "My boots are actually just a pair of ordinary black leather shoes, however they have

been infused with this element called Starlight that causes them to have destructive qualities to them."

"Star light?"

"No no no, not the energy from outer space. I'm talking about one of the most rarest power source in every universe imaginable."

"So it's not magic?"

"Not really, it's more like a mix of natural energy and spiritual energy mixed together."

"Do you use it for anything?"

"I use it to just transform my boots into weapons in order to help me fight demons. Other than that, they help increase my speed and durability to other things."

Madeleine held up her hand, "Now please, no more questions. I really don't like to talk."

Silence enveloped the glowing cave as the two of them stayed silent.

Dreambert then unwrapped himself from the garment that Madeline had given him last night and gave it back to her. "Here," he stretched out his arm with the dark navy blue fabric, "thanks for comforting me, last time we were awake."

Madeleine took it back, "It's alright." She swiftly then pulled it back over her and adjusted the frame before snuggling into it.

"You like it a lot don't you?" Dreambert couldn't help it, it had been days since he had real company.

Madeleine just sighed, trying to hide her annoyance, "Yeah, it's comfortable and I tend to like wearing it everyday. As a plus, it's great for all kinds of weather."

Dreambert then decided to ask one more question, "Where did you come from?"

The spectrum sat up a little straighter, "Before I was here, I was on Pi'illo Island, before that I was on an island with a name that I can't pronounce. Yet, before that, I was at home…"

She looked sad and curled up a little.

"Homesick?"

At this point, Madeleine really didn't mind the questions, "Kind-of."

"What parts do you miss?"

"My friends, and my cat."

"What's a cat?"

"A cute little furry animal with whiskers and has been domesticated by it's own species."

"Ah, what's your cat's name?"

"Duffy," she smiled a little, "he's awesome."

"What about your friends?" Dreambert was trying to get the young adult to smile some more, however he was making himself feel sad.

"They're like my true family to me. Whenever I'm around them, I feel like that I could live the same moments together with them forever."

"How about your family?"

This caused Madeleine's eyes to darken, "…sometimes they don't even notice if I'm there."

Dreambert gasped, "That's horrible! Even you're parents?"

Tears gathered around her eyes, "Yes."

The pi'illo prince didn't know what to do in this situation, for he had never confronted a sad being alone all in his life.

"However," she bowed her head, "the worst part is, I think my friends secretly just stick around with me because they might see that I'm weak."

"That's not true!" Dreambert stood up. "You would have had the bravest guts I would have ever seen just to knock a tooth out of Antasma!"

Madeleine just shook her head, "No…I do things like that almost everyday…just on different enemies."

"That's not the point!" he was trying madly to get her to fell better. "I'm trying to say that who cares if everyone looks down upon you? You just have to rise above their level and leave them in the dust!"

She turned her head to look at the cave wall behind Dreambert, tears gone, "Like murder."

Dreambert regretted what he had just said and waved his arms, "No! No! No! Not murder!"

Madeleine looked at him straight in the eye, her own eyes wide, "Oh yeah? How about if I ended it all? Just by jumping off a ledge or tying a rope around my neck?"

He cried, "Stop it! It's never a good thing to kill yourself! It's a cowardly way to go!"

"Cowardly…" she sat back up, "but what if it's meant to be? What if you have no more purpose in life?"

Dreambert had it, he needed to save this person, "You have to keep moving forward! Look to the future, there's still a chance to actually live for real!"

Madeleine just stared at the wall ahead of her, "How can you live a life like that when you're stuck down to all of the chains everyone you have ever met have placed upon you?"

He froze, the description she had described had actually made a bunch of sense to him. It compared to his life.

Antasma, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Princess Peach, Bowser, Dr. Snoozemore, Broque, the pi'illo folk, Eldream, Bedsmith, and even this girl in front of him, they had all added a chain to his life.

He clutched his head and thought about everyone along the list, knowing that he had also latched a chain onto their lives as well. Was this what communication and personality was all about? Holding everyone down?

Dreambert sat back down and stared at the wall Madeleine was staring at, he hugged his knees and cried into them.

"I don't think I'll ever make a great king…"

This snapped Madeleine out of her dark thoughts, she looked at Dreambert guilt-ridden. It was her fault they had gotten into a whole talk about how life was worthless, if only she hadn't have trailed on about the bad parts in her life so far.

Madeleine scooted over next to him, "Hey, I'm sorry for going through this whole talk about how bad life can be. You're right, we just have to keep looking forward, into the future."

He sniffled, "But it's different! I don't have anyone to help me support the island!"

Madeleine shakily patted his back, "Well…don't your people like you at least? When I met them, they seemed nearly desperate to get you back. I've even met a few who hadn't given up since day one!"

"A few?!"

Madeleine slapped both of her hands on top of her face, "I'm sorry! My English is really bad, even if it is my native thing!" She also started to cry frustrated tears.

Dreambert stopped sobbing to look back up at the spectrum, "Hey, now really, we're back at square one."

Madeleine wiped away her tears, "It's fine, I always seem to end back up at the starting line."

The pi'illo prince didn't quite understand what she mean, he decided to change the subject, "Pardon me, but I still don't get why you would want to end your life, even when you feel so insecure about everyone around you."

Madeleine just shook her head, "It's kid-of personal."

"Well alright then."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, currently exhausted from their emotional talk.

Madeleine finally collected herself and a twisted smile grew on her face, "Should we at least try and get out now?"

Dreambert looked back up at her, "Haven't we've tried already? You weren't here before, but I tried to open an exit and was nearly zapped to death."

He then gestured to the hole he had been previously hiding from intruders, "I have been digging this hole for quite awhile, but I'm afraid it's not deep enough for us to escape just yet."

Madeleine looked at the hole before standing up to walk towards it. She kneeled down on the dark floor and put her whole head through the entrance.

"Yep," her voice was muffled. "It looks like you won't be finding the surface for quite awhile."

Dreambert just sighed, "I knew it, insolence." He floated down and sat o the cave floor.

Madeleine withdrew her head and organized her hair before taking out the fang she had smacked out of Antasma, "Looks like it's up to me now."

She then turned to the crystal nearest to her and stabbed it with the sharp end of the fang, said crystal shattered like glass. Lightning zapped around the area before dispersing into tiny particles.

Dreambert's mouth hung open, this girl ha just accomplished something he had never dared to try.

"How did you do that?!" he finally exclaimed as she wiped away the edge to the fang.

Madeleine shrugged, "I just thought, that since both the crystal and the fang have the same dark composure to them, that one of the two had to cancel the other out."

"What dark material?"

"Can't you fell it?" Madeleine covered her nose with her sleeve, "The whole cave reeks of sour grapes and bitter plums."

Dreambert took a sniff, it just smelled like a regular cave, "Honestly, I can't tell."

Madeleine just chuckled, "It's okay, I have a better nose than most humans."

The spectrum then kept on breaking more and more of the dark crystals with Dreambert cheering by her side. Soon he cave grew dark and finally the light extinguished itself as they broke the lat light source.

"Now what?" Madeleine looked for answers.

"I don't know…"

They stood there in total darkness for a while until Madeleine raised her hand and caused one of her radioactive signs to appear. It illuminated the space around them, showing Madeleine's radioactive eyes. Dreambert floated a step back, cautious of what was to happen next.

Madeleine then aimed her arm straight at Dreambert's small tunnel and her sign flew into it, shrinking upon itself. The light disappeared down the tunnel and left the two in total darkness.

Suddenly, there was a great flash of light down said tunnel and a great rumble resounded around the cave. It caused Madeleine to stand her ground as Dreambert floated uneasily by her side.

The rumbling stopped but the pi'illo prince's cave was expanding to be large enough for a single human to pass through.

Madeleine blinked a few times and her eyed reverted back to their normal shades, "That should fix our problem now."

She then started to walk towards the bright light, Dreambert stayed behind for a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked and slowly followed her.

"My name is Madeleine," she didn't turn around. "However, you can call me by my last name, Fowler."

There were no more words to be said as they followed the bright light down the enlarged cave. To Dreambert's utter surprise, he found it to be stretched at least twenty times the initial length he had dug.

They reached the end, a wall of blinding white light. Madeleine stepped back, "I'll go in, follow me in a few seconds late."

She went through the portal, Dreambert counted to five before shakily following her.

Never the less, the two stood in front of two more beings in a room that looked similar to the inside of Neo Bowser Castle. A giant machine stood behind the two.

Fawful and Dimentio stared at the two supernatural beings in confusion. The jester spoke first, "So, I take that the shorter one of you is Prince Dreambert?"

Fawful giggled and clutched a remote control switch, "Fawful had the making of a present."

He pushed a button on the control switch and a huge mechanical gate opened above their heads. In swooped a giant blurry wisp of dark energy with a large oval shaped eye on it's right side, it landed in front of Madeleine and sniffed her playfully.

Dreambert was confused, "What is that?"

Madeleine just stood there, frozen, trying not to show emotion. For some reason she wasn't returning the playful creature's gestures.

Dimentio just laughed, "My, we were going to use this demon on you prince, but it appears that your new friend has found a distracting plaything."

"What?!" he looked around he room in a blind confusion.

"Psst," Madeleine stared deep into the wisp's eye. "This thing is called a Fear Demon, it's supposed the most powerful demon of them all."

"Correct!" Fawful gleefully pushed another button, letting a few other of the mechanical gates overhead open. More demons of different varieties slipped out and ran around the room before either coming up to sniff the spectrum or the prince.

Madeleine was sweating buckets, Dreambert turned back to her, "Can't you kill them?"

She gulped, "Yes…"

Suddenly, a fuzzy, blinking demon came up to Dreambert and bit him on his arm. He yelped in pain and more demons started to close in on him.

Madeleine felt his panic, the Fear Demon still trying to stare her down. She gulped again and made a rash decision.

The spectrum broke eye contact and swiftly gathered the tiny prince in her arms before running away, her boots transforming into their armored form.

Their gateway had closed a few seconds earlier, meaning that they ran back in the opposite direction that they came through and went out the doorway leading into this room.

The demons hissed in anger and disappointment, Dimentio quickly drew charge of them by snapping his fingers.

"Kill the girl, but bring back the small red one!"

* * *

**Please people, I'm starting to loose motivation to write this. If you like it a lot and want me to update it a lot then please review/favorite/follow. I know I might be sounding like a brat but please remember that this is longer than what I usually write and I tend to loose motivation usually three chapters into a story.**

**Anyway, good night.**

**P.S.- This will be going on hiatus because I will be camping with my family for the next few days. If you want an immidiant update for when I get back then please shout it out to me here okay? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update! I stated before that I was going to be out camping with my family for a while and that I wouldn't update until Saturday!**

**So please, enjoy the new chapter because it's going to be a long one. **

* * *

Demons are a complicated sort of enemies.

They are born out of a human's strong emotions, with their only motivation to kill. When they have murdered to their quota they evolve into a more powerful form and proceed to kill until they become an ultimate being.

Records do not say what an ultimate being is, only that demons become even more frailer as they live. Nothing can stop them as they head down their war path.

However, there is only one thing that can defeat them: Starshine. Yet, there are only fifteen living beings in existence who can and who will ever use Starshine, for it was born into them.

The Celestial Spectrums, their main destiny is to control the balance between heroic and evil, yet demons have been on the rise so they have to answer their challenge as well.

Each demon can match with a spectrum, Fire Demons can go up on fair ground with the Maiden of Ice while Dream Demons can be easily defeated by the Maiden of Reality.

Recent events, taken into mind, such as the Fear Demon. Fear Demons can square off equally with the Maiden of Creation, for the two elements are easily on the top of the totem pole.

And so we find Madeleine, the said Maiden of Creation running through a narrow hallway with the Prince of Pi'illo Island in her arms as they try to evade practically every kind of demon recorded.

Madeleine's boots made her steps faint but the gears on the sides created a whirring sound that a race car would make. The starshine made purple light streak out and fade behind her, she was going at a pace twice as fast as the fastest human being in existence.

Dreambert was struggling in Madeleine's grip, clearly she didn't know how to hold a small life form. The look on the spectrum's face was a mixture of fear and lack of breathe.

Dreambert had have enough, "Let go of me please!"

Madeleine ducked her head quickly to get a good look at him, "Hang on, we're coming up at a crossroads."

She put on an extra burst of speed, the demonic hissing faded far behind them. As promised, they came to the crossroads and turned a right, coming abruptly to a stop.

Madeleine let go of Dreambert and put her hands on her knees panting hard, she felt like she was breathing artic air.

Dreambert looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded in response and faintly said, "Yeah…I'm fine."

The demons sounded close.

Madeleine quickly took in a few gulps of air and parted her hair before stretching out a hood that was attached to her cover up, "Quickly! Get in here!"

Dreambert was surprised at what her hair had hidden and quickly tucked himself in. Madeleine pulled up her right sleeve and took off a brown head band that had been wrapped around her wrist three times. She took her long hair and put it up in a ponytail aimed to her back left.

A fiery head of a demon peeked around the left corner and the pair were off, drawing attention to the said demon as it roared in their direction.

The path ahead of them dipped down into the ground, making the two of them feel like they were on a roller coaster of sorts.

Suddenly, three white demons that looked like ancient angels appeared around them. They whispered in angelic voices, "Please, hail our great leader, the true order of all there is and will be."

Madeleine, without looking at them, said, "No, no thank you."

As if on cue, the three of them shrieked in an unholy manor, their colors turning a dark negative as the crosses on their heads turned upside down. Madeleine ducked as the three of them exploded into fire and star light, three tiny black badger-like wisps appeared from where the previous demons had been and bit at her ankles. The exploded into star light on contact, the purple lights on her boots faded a little before booting back up.

They then exited the tunnel to a wide underground space with large lake-sized puddles of water off of the path. The demons behind them spread behind the two and took up the loose spaces between them.

Madeleine had to run off the path and on the water as some of them decided to throw attacks at her. Thankfully, her boots made it easy for her to run atop of the water and straight into the cave's exit.

Demons fought each other as they tried to fit into the exit all at the same time, their civil war caused them to create explosions and to buy enough time for both Madeleine and Dreambert.

The starshine warrior slowed down a little to catch her breathe, Dreambert looked over her right shoulder, "Why aren't you attacking them?"

Madeleine let out a deep breathe, "It would be foolish to attack them all at once, even if they are all trapped in one given position. Besides, I'm not really trained to fight at a close range."

"Then why not at a farther away distance?"

Madeleine sweated and went wide-eyed, "Golden Time and Princess Carta say that I'm too unstable, so they put me on probation until I can collect myself." She let out a harsh laugh, "To tell you the truth, I don't think I'll ever collect myself."

Dreambert sweated and turned back around to find a large black and white funny-looking demon running over to them. It screeched and clawed at the walls, causing the small prince to shriek and turn back around with a higher heart rate.

"Dream Demon?" Madeleine asked him.

"What?"

"A huge, nightmarish jester that's been bleached?"

"…yeah?"

Madeleine gulped and put on an extra burst of speed, the unholy being screeching behind them.

Time seemed to seem unimportant as the two of them dodged each murderous beast. They entered and exited more large underwater rooms, soon loosing count.

Madeleine wasn't fairing so well, her lungs almost at the end of their wits and her body feeling sore. Dreambert tried to push her on, nudging her shoulder or puller her hair, only to no avail.

The armored boots began to power down, the demons catching up to them. Apparently, only about two thirds of their number had survived the chase and had picked-out the week ones from their bunch.

Dreambert panicked, he quickly turned back around and gathered dream energy in the palms of his hands before thrusting out his palms at the large mass of demons. A large ray of pink light shot out from him and made the unholy offsprings that were at a closer range explode.

The explosion caused Madeleine to be swept off her feet and fly ahead around ten feet. She landed and rolled on the stone floor until slamming into a hard, stone wall.  
Dreambert had been knocked off of the spectrum and had landed a few feet away from her. He quickly sat up and saw that they were in another underwater cave with the demons closing in on them.

The prince went over to Madeleine and shook her arm, "Come on! Wake up!"

He tugged at her again, making her roll over. Dreambert shrieked in fright as he floated away from her. Apparently, there was a black goo dripping from her eyes and mouth, there was a dark yellow-grey four pointed star in each of her eyes.

Dreambert looked to the wall Madeleine had crashed into to find that the cave was a dead end. He looked back over to his right and saw that the demons had finally caught up to them.

One of them, a Wood Demon that almost looked like a tiny Redwood, stepped out of the crowd. It surprisingly spoke crooked words, "Come with us n-now…d-don't make t-this difficult."

Dreambert turned to look back at Madeleine, a multi-colored demon that looked like it was made out of stained glass hovered over her. A tiny demon that looked like the one that had bit him earlier took one of Madeleine's wrists in it's mouth and shook back and forth.

This little action caused Madeleine to abruptly sit up and karate chop the fuzzy demon, "Hi yah!"

Said demon whined and backed away, Madeleine pulled down her sleeves and rubbed at her eyes and mouth until the goo thinned out. A golden clock gear appeared around her bitten wrist and disappeared after the bite marks faded away.

Madeleine swallowed before looking up at the hoard of demons, "Whoa."

Dreambert backed into the wall, he didn't want to die from either decision.

Madeleine stood up carefully and got into a defensive position, "Which one of you is the alpha?"

The Wood Demon turned to her, "I-I am…"

She looked at him straight in the eyes, unblinking in a neutral expression, "Please back down now before things get messy. I really don't want to start a fight."

It showed it's gnarled teeth that were made out of bark, "S-Sorry, b-but no…o-our orders a-are to k-kill you."

Suddenly, a demon that looked like a human with it's limbs and facial features scratched off sniffed the air, "She stinks of Starshine! She's a Celestial Spectrum!"

All of the other demons hissed at the title, even the Wood Demon shrieked, "Kill h-her! Kill her n-now!"

However, his strangled words fell on confused ears as the demons started to hiss at one another.

Madeleine motioned to Dreambert, "Get behind me, I'll try and fight them by myself."

"That's stupid!" he protested. "You'll be ripped to shreds if you try and fight them all at once!"

"Don't worry," she was breathing hard, "I'm practically invincible. For you see, my body can regenerate unconsciously."

Dreambert just shook his head, "No! Even if you can regenerate, it's still a stupid plan!"

Madeleine sighed, "Then, I guess that I'll have to break part of my probation."

She then reactivated her boots and held up her right leg in an arch, cosmic energy gathered around her heel and formed into the Celestial Spectrum's symbol.

Madeleine then jumped and did a flip in the air and slammed both of her heels into the ground, they had extended while she was in the air.

The cave shook and three lines of red blue and purple withdrew themselves from the crack in the floor. The red line then darted towards the demons like a ferocious snake and started attacking them, earning scared hisses and shrieks from the crowd. However, the blue line snuck around the demons and strangled the Alpha like a full grown anaconda while the purple line rose high above the crowd and struck the ceiling.

Madeleine flinched, "Whoops…"

She then unhooked her heels from the ground and did a wobbly jib of sorts, "Wrong move! WRONG MOVE!"

The lines became static before disintegrating, by now the surrounding demons had decreased to half of their number.

Madeleine panted again before digging her long nails into the palm of her left hand, she grunted and drew blood. The spectrum dug a large trench into her hand before withdrawing her fingers and screaming in agony.

Dreambert watched, horrified as the young girl disabled her left hand. He felt like he was going to faint. The demons inched closer, eager for blood.

Madeleine flicked the thick drops of crimson to the cold, stone floor as the same golden gears appeared to heal her hand.

As soon as her blood hit the floor, two unholy dolls that looked almost exactly like Madeleine burst from the ground. They had black button eyes and pointed white clay teeth as an added bonus.

The two copies shrieked at the demons as bright white lines appeared from the back of their hands and legs and the top of their heads. Said white lines gathered in both of Madeleine's hands and became crosses with the lines attached to the tips.

She raised her hands above her head and snapped the lines, causing white sparkles to fly off and show them to be tight strings as the crosses were rosewood.

Madeleine put the crosses and strings in front of her and said in a half scream, half giggle, "I am the puppet master!"

Her marionettes responded to this and charged the army head-on while roaring right into the demons.

Dreambert floated back from the mess as he saw the unholy marionettes ripped apart their attackers. He was shocked at the fact that Madeline was being dragged along into the fray as she tried to evade the crowd yet keep a hold of her dolls.

The pi'illo prince then wondered if something was wrong with Madeleine, as if something had caused her to become a bloodthirsty maniac. Yet, he decided that now was not the best time to think about these kinds of thoughts.

He then spotted a tiny cavern in the back wall that must have cracked open when the purple line had hit the ceiling. Dreambert inched closer to it and peeked inside, it was another passageway.

He turned around to tap Madeleine's shoulder, "I think you need to listen to this."

She dodged a wild Space Demon's claw, "I'm listening."

"We need to escape through this narrow passageway that's just behind us. Do you think you can expand the opening?"

Madeleine gulped, "If I look away the marionette strings will disintegrate and my copies will run free. I'll take a look."

She quickly let go of the crosses and made a one eighty to look at the tiny chasm in the wall, the strings and crosses faded as the dolls ran into the demons in a frenzy. Cotton and star light flew everywhere as both demon kind and doll kind were destroyed.

Madeleine knelt down to examine the large crack, "You know what, maybe I can expand it for us."

"Can you do it now?" he looked up at her hopefully.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment, "I think that I can't be able to expand it to my size since it usually takes time for things like these."

As she finished, the last bits of her dolls were torn apart and the demons looked back at the two cosmic beings in front of them eagerly.

Madeleine opened up her right hand and a bomb that looked like a grey cartoon cat's head appeared. She threw it at them and it exploded into bright neon colors with a cute 'meow' sound.

The demons at the front lines exploded into more star light, able to buy both Madeleine and Dreambert some time as the spectrum started to make the chasm larger. Madeleine had made the hole large enough for two normal sized pi'illos to go through when the other demons shrieked and charged towards them.

The auburn spectrum stopped and panicked, cosmic energy gathered into her causing her to glow like a shining comic.

"Uh oh…" her face was one of true terror, for she knew what was coming.

Madeleine turned to Dreambert, "Get in the hole now!"

Dreambert quickly complied and threw himself into the enlarged entryway just as Madeleine exploded into a large mass of white sparkling energy. She eradicated the demons closest to her and every smaller kind of unholy creature.

Madeleine reformed and dropped to her knees struggling to breathe, the demons hissed defensively behind her.

Dreambert peeked from behind and wall and quickly came over to her, "Miss Madeleine! Are you okay?!"

Madeleine didn't respond, her ears could only hear a high pitched ring echoing around her.

The pi'illo prince decided to take things into his own hands, he turned back over to the demons with hatred in his eyes, "I'm never going back to your masters! For I stand to fight for the world and this warrior!"

Another alpha demon stepped out of the crowd, this one was the same Fear Demon that had first been released.

"…so sorry then, heh, looks like we're going to have to make things a, heh, bit more, heh, interesting…" his mouth then enlarged itself to the same size of it's body and let out a monstrous roar that shook the whole cavern.

Dreambert's eyes only saw negatives as a great wave of fright shook him. He clutched his sides and shut his eyes as he felt his insides slosh around from inside of him.

Dreambert panicked just like Madeleine had before and released a great wave of dream energy. It didn't kill the crowd like Starshine but managed to ruffle them up.

The Fear Demon returned to it's normal form, "…hey now…" It smacked Dreambert out of the air with it's huge paw.

Dreambert yelped as he went flying into the stone wall and slid down and onto the floor, he was barely hanging on to consciousness.

Something inside Madeleine made her wake up to the situation at hand. You know what? Burn the probation that your higher ups had given you, for this is something that is costing another person's life. These demons aren't taking you seriously since you just appear to be a regular human to them.

Her eyes widened as she slowly stood up, "You know what? I've had it."

She wiped around to face them, her face was one that looked like she was on the edge of a murderous rage, "When people aren't nice to nice people then they have to deal with the consequences. I warned you all before you've started this fight, because now it looks like I'm going to be the one ending it."

"Because," her face turned into a wild snarl, "when a nice person does not get nice treatment, you turn them into a monster! And, it's not very NICE!"

Madeleine quickly rolled up her sleeves as purple sparkles gathered around certain areas of her body. The sparkles around the lower half of her arms thinned to reveal thick brown and black feathers with solid black talons and pads to represent her hands. Sparkles right above her rear made an arch and burst apart to reveal long brown tail feathers with black ring patterns on them.

The remaining sparkles on her face parted to reveal that her it had changed to be flatter and much pointier. Her ears were longer and pointed as three black streaks were laid on each side of her face, inching around her eyes and cheeks. Three more black streaks decorated her nose, the bottom one completely covering the bottom as a dot.

She opened her eyes, they were entirely pitch black with two red rings in each. Her lips parted to reveal sharp canines as she growl at the demons.

Madeleine stepped from side to side, watching the demons as they started to back down, giving her scared looks as her hypnotic eyes passed over them.

A prehistoric sound was heard as her face formed a gleeful smile, "Run."

No need to be asked twice, the unholy offsprings finally recognized her to be the feared Maiden of Creation. Half of them tried to turn to cover while the rest either stood their ground to challenge her or came up close to her face and pounced.

Madeleine replied to her attackers in kind, swiping her huge claws and roaring at them in defiance. Whenever she had successfully ripped apart a demon, with her claws or teeth, they exploded into star light.

Her anger made her charge the challengers next, biting off chunks of their nonexistent flesh and digging her claws deep into their arms. Pretty soon her mind was taken over by her prehistoric subconscious and started to chase the ones that had escaped.

Dreambert watched from his spot on the floor as he began to sit up. He could only see fuzzy outlines of scared demons in a frenzy against a fast moving creature that was tearing them all apart in a snap.

The prince rubbed his eyes before seeing that the creature was actually a different form of Madeleine that struck fear into him every time he saw her clannish face. He quickly decided to move behind the chasm the spectrum had made to watch from there, hopefully Madeleine would calm down soo enough.

However, Madeleine wasn't calming down at all. Her subconscious had stayed dormant for a year by now, hungry for fresh blood.

Suddenly, she stopped and stretched her arms out, twitching. Her form then grew to twice it's size with shorter tail feathers overlapping a lengthy cream and brown feathered tail with darker brown fathers at the end and a much elongated dinosaurian face.

She roared something that only a prehistoric creature could make out, but it was clear to everyone in the cave to be a tone of challenge.

At this point, only the most powerful demons of the lot were actually accepting her challenges as for the rest ran away scared. The scared demons ran through the gap Dreambert was hiding in and flew past him without taking a notice of the small prince.

Madeleine finished pulling her last opponent into two as a burst of star light appeared and she ran towards the cave. She shoved her right arm into the opening and quickly pushed her arm up, enlarging the entryway to fit her massive form.

Dreambert pushed himself against the wall as she ran past him and down the long winding tunnel, towards the frightened demons.

He floated back up and looked around, seeing that he was alone he decided to follow Madeleine. Dreambert caught back up with her and decided to float around the end of her tail, careful not to get whipped by it. She crushed every tiny demon with her massive hands along the way, pushing the tall ones against the walls.

As they exited the tunnel, the last demon released for them was stomped under Madeleine's large boot, releasing star light into the air.

Madeleine breathed deeply and came to a stop as they reentered the room where none other than Fawful and Dimentio were. All of the cages over them were empty.

Dimentio stared up at the ferocious spectrum, "Wow…I did not see that coming…"

She roared in his face, causing him to cover his ears.

Fawful just snapped his neck, "Fink rat! So you are being the only one of having the thinking that there can only have the being of one hideous monster? You are having the wrongness!"

His skin turned from green to ash black as he morphed in the Dark Star Core and also roared at Madeleine.

Madeleine returned his roar and smashed her palm on top of his head, causing him to flatten into the floor. Fawful released black bolts of dark energy, striking Madeleine's face. She blinked a few times before letting go of the dark Beanish and stepping back a few paces.

Suddenly, Madeleine underwent another transformation. Her tail became an enlarged mass of busy feathers, her neck elongated, her boots disappeared to be replaced by feathery lower legs with raptor like black talons, and her face flattened again as she grew to twice her size again. Each feathered limb had an attached wing to it, not large enough to fly however but to hover.

She stared down at Fawful as he got back up, "I-t s-e-e-m-s t-h-a-t w-e ' r-e b-a-c-k a-t s-q-u-a-r-e o-n-e."

Madeleine hissed, the white tip of a long forked tongue escaping her mouth, "B-u-t I d-o-n ' t m-i-n-d , I a-l-w-a-y-s s-e-e-m t-o e-n-d b-a-c-k u-p a-t s-q-u-a-r-e o-n-e."

Dimentio looked at Dreambert, who was eyeing everyone in the room cautiously, "So, I take it that you're still going to refuse coming with us?"

Dreambert put on a determined face and made dream energy gather around his now clenched fists, "My answer still stands."

"Very well," Dimentio raised one of his hands and dark matter gathered around it. "Then I believe that we're going to have to beat that annoying willpower of yours out of you."

Both Madeleine and Fawful head butted and screeched into each other's faces, causing all the glass in the room to shatter.

* * *

**Am I shipping Dreambert and Madeleine? do not ship real characters with my own (except for that one time with Hetalia, yeah that one time that I promised to never bring up again).**

**Also, Madeleine's character is also relateable with Unikitty from The Lego Movie, she's not so very relateable with Dean Winchester from Supernatural however.**

**Moreover, thanks for reviewing while I was away! We've hit 19 real reviews (we had one were it was just a warning about SOPA), 1,343 views, and 103 pages!**

** Also, my birthday is March 23 so there will most likely be no update on Sunday or Monday, seeing that I will be enjoying my splendid day of birth celebrations!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You thought that I discontinued this didn't you? For shame on your family and cow.**

**Anyway, this has been the longest update EVER. It took nearly three weeks just to write because of projects, essays, and benchmarks to be done for school, ugh.**

**Please enjoy this stressed-out chapter.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi traveled into a darker part of the system of caves until they came to a room where a familiar face was trapped in a blue star-shaped box.

They halted, knowing full well of who was in the box.

Bowser snored loudly from within his pretty prison, showing signs of edging closer to the waking world.

The bros tipped toed closer to him and peeked inside. Bowser looked nearly healed of all of the damage that X had inflicted on him, minus a noticeable missing tooth that had been replaced by a pastel blue fang. The Maiden of Wishes must have worked some of her power into it as a way of saying 'sorry'.

Mario tapped at the thick surface for a reaction, the koopa king snorted once and kept on dozing.

He then spotted a narrow exit behind the star box, Mario pointed at it for Luigi to see.

"Let's-a push him as-a gently as possible." he suggested.

"Okay," Luigi nodded and got to one side with his brother next to him. They counted quietly to three and pushed the box with all their might across the red cave floor. Bowser adjusted himself in his sleep, causing the two to work faster.

They pushed Bowser until the exit was fully ajar, ready for the two humans to use.

However, luck was not on their side today. Bowser snorted once and proceeded to open his eyes. He blinked a few times before groaning, the koopa king rubbed his head as he stood up on his two wobbly legs.

"Where am I?" he looked around before noticing his new tooth. "What the?!"

Bowser poked at it, he studied that it was confirmed to be solid and made barely much of a sound when tapped.

He licked it, "Mm, blueberries."

Mario and Luigi then decided that it was time to scram before he found out about their whereabouts. They quietly edged into the chasm in the wall.

A trickle of sand plopped down on Luigi's nose, triggering for him to sneeze.

Bowser, startled by the noise, quickly turned around to find none other than the mustached brothers.

"Ah! Mario, Luigi!" he stumbled in shock right before regaining his composure with a nasty scowl on his face. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Nothing-a really!" Mario waved his hands, trying to turn the giant turtle's attention away from them.

"Graw! I don't believe it!" he roared and spouted flames. Surprisingly, his attack was absorbed by his container and produced bright red marks where he had attacked. It was undamaged, but clotted the air with the burnt smell of bitter fruit.

Bowser covered his nose, "Aw sick! It smells terrible in here!"

He began to waft the thick vapors away, coughing as the two began to slip away. Bowser quickly noticed this and began to beat his fist upon the prism.

"Hey! I'm not done with you two yet!" it was no use, only dark purple marks appeared and disappeared like fast healing bruises. "I wish this thing would disappear so that I could clobber you two!"

His new tooth suddenly sparkled once before the star box began to glow. It dimmed and was no more.

Bowser took a few small steps to make sure that he was out until laughing, "Ha! Looks like luck is by my side today!"

This put a wrench into Mario and Luigi's escape plans. Bowser clawed at the two of them, pulling on their shirts and towards him. Mario was able to detach himself before turning around to clasp onto his brother's arm.

Luigi was pulled in two different directions, his green shirt stretching unequally. He panicked and clapped his hands in a familiar rhythm.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees as a glittering roll of mist gathered in front of him and solidified into a frozen sculpture of a familiar ballerina. Red Snowflakes' top layer shattered and she elegantly walked towards the three.

She looked up at Bowser and gulped, "Hello sir, would you please release this good lad before things get nasty?"

Bowser looked down at her in confusion, "It doesn't matter little girl, saying please won't budge my heart one bit."

Red sighed, "Okay then, but before we get started I would like to tell you that I'm actually two hundred and sixty-seven years old."

Faster than Bowser could react to, she spread her legs and angled her arms in a ninety degree angle before ice crystals shot out from under the floor and flew towards the Koopa King. They shattered on contact and caused him to stumble, releasing the green plumber.

Mario caught Luigi and pulled him aside as Red came in for another attack, "Are you-a alright?"

"I'm fine bro," Luigi adjusted his shirt.

"What-a made you-a call for Red?"

"I'm not sure," he looked at the battle, apparently Red was on an ice pillar and deflecting Bowser's fists with shields of ice. "I just thought about going home, back to a certain place I can call sanctuary before clapping my hands."

Red continued before making her ice disappear and bringing her slender hands to the center of her face. She made it look like she was going to rip apart her face before she had arched her back as her arms fell limp to the sides of her dress. A geyser of blood gushed out of her face and drained her body as that said geyser then curved downwards and formed another version of herself, but only colored crimson with tattered clothes and a wild face.

Her body flopped down and onto the floor as her blood version roared at her enemy's direction.

Bowser flinched before getting into a defensive position, clearly he had never faced such an opponent.

Red's subconscious flung itself at him, it's legs transforming into a long stream of bodily liquid.

Bowser punched, but for only the nightmarish being to cut itself in half and for each of it's sides to punch his face.

X's wish tooth jostled a bit, a speck of Red's blood was absorbed into the stone.

Bowser then crossed his arms and got into a ball before trying to ram into Red, he still had no luck as she dodged all of his attacks.

She finally got him to stop, slamming her palms on the green part of his shell. Her solidified blood caused the two substances to spark, the clawed fingers creating scratch lines.

He rolled to a stop and unfurled himself, snorting loudly.

Red screeched, letting her hot, sticky breathe fall all over him before she swirled around in a circle. Faster and faster she went until her body was also swept up into her path.

Red's subconscious merged with her body once more but with a flash of blue light that caused the two to change. Red stepped down and stood back onto the cave floor.

The Maiden of Ice wore a futuristic kind of armor with different tones of blue colored onto it. There were crystal-like wings on her back that glowed pastel blue, as with cannons attached to the arms of her suit.

Her hair was shorter, along with her facial features that had been molded to look more masculine.

She raised her left arm, "Be gone! Fowl beast!"

Mario was surprised, her voice had sounded much deeper.

A great wave of energy gathered into the left cannon and fired off at Bowser making him fly back and into the wall with a huge mound of snow.

Red giggled as the overgrown turtle struggled, "Foolish thing to do, my snow can't melt for as long as I am stable."

Bowser just huffed, "What's wrong with you?! Your outfit is too outrageous for me to attack!"

Red snickered, "Sorry, but that's just my fashion sense, it's not easy being a guy you see."

So that was it, Red's second level of subconscious was that she was able to become a guy.

Bowser smirked, "Well in case you haven't noticed, fire is the only think that can melt cold stuff."

And just to prove his point, he blew a few flames at the mound he was under. The snow melted away quickly and enabled him to stand up to shake off the water.

Red Snowflakes arched an eyebrow, "Impressive."

A fire ball was shot at him but missed and burnt the stone behind him. This caused him to back away from the mark, "Easy there."

"What? Not afraid of fire now are we?" Bowser smirked and tossed another fire ball in his hand.

He threw it but Red evaded, another was also evaded. This then turned into a game of 'try and shoot the moving target'.

"Sorry guys!" Red panicked and looked at her companions. "But I'm still a Rookie, and well um…I'mstillnotusedtofacingfireinbattle!"

An ice crystal appeared on the wall and transformed into a swirling ice blue portal, allowing the spectrum to weave into it before closing. A fire ball hit the place where it once was and burnt the wall again.

Bowser clicked his tongue and turned back towards the Bros, "Who cares about that freak? Not me.

"Now, I've got a bone to pick with you two." his mouth opened and flames flew out.

Mario put a hand on his brother's head and ducked, bringing Luigi down to the floor with him. He took his hand off of Luigi and clapped his hands five times, thinking of intense irritation.

The flames from Bowser curved up towards the ceiling and spiraled before clearing to show Fire Angel furl down and make a three-point landing.

Bowser chocked on the remainder of his ignition and stared at the feathered woman, "Now who it this?"

Angel stood up and stared blankly ahead at the Koopa King before sniffing, "Why do you smell like that take-out food a friend of mine ordered, Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Bowser sniffed his arms, puzzled, "I don't smell that strong…"

SMACK

Without warning, Angel had landed a quick punch to the guy's cheek, causing him to fall to the ground.

Bowser got back up, seeing stars he put a hand to his cheek and felt it throb.

Angel rubbed at her talons, "You were much softer than I had expected."

This caused him to growl, "Well hey now, I wouldn't be saying that so soon."

She let out a harsh laugh, "Well excuse me, but I rank higher than Red Snowflakes so I hope you'll see me pose as much more of a challenge!"

As soon as she finished flames burst from her body and hit Bowser, knowing him back to the ground. He made an 'oomph' sound as his shoulders hit the floor.

Bowser got back up and wiped away at some blood that was dripping out of his mouth. He winced in pain and looked at his wrist to see that it was burnt.

The poor guy was shocked, almost nothing could burn him.

Angel flapped her wings and floated a foot above the ground, "Yield?"

"Heh," even if bruised and beaten, Bowser stood his ground, "not until I say so."

"Okay then," she sighed before angling herself into a cross position. "Then let's see how well you can handle the white fury of Heaven's Fire!"

Bright white light surrounded her and followed her as she grew and fell to the floor on all fours. It burst and revealed a griffin with bright red feathers and steel armor.

It pawed at the ground before igniting into yellow-white fire and charging at Bowser.

Bowser yelled as the griffin pushed him into the wall, cracking the dark stone that had earlier been burnt.

It reared back on it's hind legs before transforming into a tall woman with two wings that were gradient to each other in a crimson-to-white pattern. Her body was a tall avian build with red and black tattoos all over her skin as she wore black and silver titanium armor.

Bowser blinked back the darkness that was gathering around his eyes, "Bring it on…"

Angel's second level of subconscious hissed at him before releasing a wave of heat by unfurling her wings to a full length.

The wave hit him at full force, making him feel as if his skin was being torn off.

Bowser slid down to the ground, too beaten to get back up.

Angel stopped and transformed to her final level of subconscious, a white lady in a short dress with red and black eyes with three white wings.

She raised her arms above her head again, "I will warn you again, I rank higher than Red Snowflakes, I am the Fifth Spectrum. Do you yield?"

After all these years, Bowser still hadn't known when he was beaten.

He just smirked, "Come at me at best as you can."

"Well okay then," she looked at him for a long moment before looking up into her hands and gathering bright white light that burned like the flames of the Underwhere.

However, these flames weren't dark or moody, but were bright and pure like the energy of the Overthere.

Like a Blight for Heaven.

Angel's subconscious threw her arms down towards the Koopa King and the energy was shot at him as if it was fired at him at close range from a canon with a five foot diameter.

Bowser screamed, it was the worst thing he had ever felt: pure fire.

Mario and Luigi looked at their arch nemesis as he was broiled alive, it felt horrible to them just to see something they had desired for so long finally come down by another person's hands in the most demonic way possible.

Angel stopped, "The deed is done," and left with a poof of smoke.

Bowser had passed out, not being able to take the immense presence of power from the spectrum. He wasn't dead, for Angel had taken the duty to not use her powers to kill.

The wishing tooth turned a deep stone grey from the onslaught before turning pale yellow like the rest of his teeth.

Mario and Luigi stood back up and heard the sounds of monstrous roars in the distance of the caverns before running towards them.

* * *

**In better news, I've started recreating the frozen island in this story on Minecraft! I'm currently working on the mountain that surrounds the tower so let's hope I get that out of the way soon.**

**Also, thanks for everyone who wished me a happy birthday, it gave me a smile.**

**I will also be starting a Miiverse Saga about the chats that I have on Miiverse with fellow Dream Team fans. So please be expecting a chapter every Friday or Saturday, you might suspect major DreamSmith pairings though so sorry about that.**

**I also made a video and posted it up on Youtube if anyone wants to go see it. It's called Dreambert's Arms and I would like to warn everyone that the audio is from The Most Popular Girls at School so there is major cursing.**

**Anyway, suspect slower updates because of school but another chapter in by the end of the week. Also, please vote on my poll and review your thoughts on any story you see fit.**

**Good night!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! Another update! I am starting to have a lot more free time!**

* * *

The battle was intense.

Black claws swiped at each dark being and deafening roars were returned to one another. Their hypnotizing eyes testing each other's, trying to distract the other as their limbs slithered out from behind and tried to land a surprise blow.

Madeleine then stretched her neck and head into a straight position before her elongated tongue shot out from her mouth and landed a swift blow between Fawful's eyes.

He screeched and scuttled backwards to put his large hands over the area she had hit. The dark bean rubbed the area under his large glasses before rushing back into battle, slamming his opponent with a large amount of force.

Dark energy sparked from the impact and imploded against Madeleine's durable skin before it sent her stumbling back a couple of steps. She shook herself off, the black sparks frizzing her brown feathers.

Fawful came back in for another attack, successfully slamming into her side. She roared and fell onto her right side in complete surprise.

Fawful then pounced and brought his five limbs down an inch away from the spectrum and proceeded to try and take a bite out of her neck.

However, Madeleine twisted onto her back and stopped the huge, circular mass with her back claws and held Fawful's mouth open with her fore claws.

He roared, making her hair fly back as she shrieked in anger.

Her back claws dug into his sides, causing black smoke to come out of his new scrapes. She winced as she tried to keep Fawful's mouth away from her as the bean was trying to close in on his target.

With a great shove, she was able to curve her back in a ninety degree angle and send Fawful flying twenty feet away. She got back up on her four limbs and roared defiantly.

Meanwhile, both Dreambert and Dimentio were squaring off equally against each other, sending the other a small beam of energy while floating high up in the air as they circled around each other.

Dimentio caught Dreambert pink wave of dream energy and tssked at it before amping it back up with dark energy and returning it.

Dreambert caught it and diminished it into fresh sparkles before bringing both of his hands up and gathering fresh force before releasing a beam of rose colored light into the jester at full force. It blasted in Dimentio and released rays of white light before quickly retreating to show that his color palette had gone negative.

The color around him swirled before returning to it's original state of being.

Dimentio twirled some dark energy in his hand, "Aha, I bet that you didn't expect that-"

He was then hit in the face with a minor ray of pink light.

The pi'illo prince who had shot the beam shook his hands, feeling a dull burning sensation as the power around his pained appendages cracked. Dreambert was starting to get low on power.

Dimentio adjusted his mask with a frown, "Now listen, I'm tired of being shoved around all over the place, so just come along quietly and we don't have to get ugly."

He thrust his hands out and glittering black flames erupted from them. With a smirk he said, "I'm still full on fuel."

Dreambert growled and clenched his fist, it looked like he finish this up quick.

On the contraire with the dueling beasts, neither of them could just give up as they were still at equal stances on the playing field.

The two of them circled each other, snarling from a defensive position. Madeleine's feathers were fluffed up and ruffling at Fawful threateningly as the bean twitched his head from the left and right since there were huge claw marks on the sides of his face.

Both crimson and black blood mixed on the floor as if was carried by the two different kinds of black fore legs.

Madeleine thrusted her neck out and snarled as Fawful arched his eyes and shrieked.

Fawful's gem clutched at his insides, trying to suck out enough life force to try and finish his opponent. It felt so painful that it made him want to spill his own guts out onto the ground.

Madeleine's heart was going five beats per second, thick black, white, red, blue, and purple arteries were trying to supply her enough blood to last in her new form. Apparently, she only had two minutes left to finish the whole thing.

Out of no where, Fawful screeched and flung himself on top of her before digging all of his talons into the spectrum's central area.

Madeleine screamed, it was bad enough that her weak point had been targeted. She tried to force the Dark Fawful Bug off of her with each limb that had five fingers or toes on it as her feathery tail thrashed about, trying to roll her out from under him.

A new idea struck her, unfortunately it was one of those ideas that she got constantly that made her hate her entire existence. It was an all or nothing murder type of idea.

Madeleine quickly stretched her neck and clasped onto Fawful's right arm at his shoulder with her thick canines before digging deep into his unholy flesh.

Fawful screeched but he did not stop trying to break though Madeleine's flesh. If he was back in regular form, then he would be seating bullets.

The Maiden of Creation pulled, digging her shark teeth deeper and deeper into Fawful, his muscle tendons snapping.

It was then, at the same time, that Fawful had burst a giant, bloody hole through Madeleine and that the spectrum, in return, had snapped his right arm off.

Black blood squirted out of his wound as he bellowed in pain and red blood pooled around Madeleine, she held her cries in as she clamped down harder than ever on the dislodged arm.

Said arm twitched madly for a few moments before not moving, ever again.

Fawful took his arm out of the giant chasm that used to be Madeleine's stomach and placed his giant hand on his injured stump. He hissed at her, backing away.

Madeleine was left to lay on the ground, her breathe disappearing as her body grew limp. The pool of blood grew on the floor.

Her eyelids flickered as she struggled to stay conscious.

Meanwhile, Dreambert was blasted out of the air by a giant wave of negative energy that had erupted from Dimentio. He fell flat on his face, screaming.

Dreambert pushed himself up, wincing at the pain in his arms that had finally showed itself. Looking to his left, he spotted the fading spectrum.

"Miss Fowler!" he ignored the pain in his arms and rushed towards her side.

Madeleine grunted before erupting into purple sparkles, they soon cleared to reveal her basic form lying on the floor unscratched. Her eyes were closed, painting a peaceful look on her face.

Dreambert gasped and shook her arm, "Madeleine?!"

Her stomach rumbled, "…chocolate pudding?"

He stopped, looking at her with a face mixed with disappointment and relief, "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up, "What happened?"

Madeleine then looked down at the giant pool of blood she was laying in, "Oh man! Oh flipping man! I went too far again!"

A sinister laughter was heard above them, "I see that our uninvited guest has finished her part."

The two light beings looked up and saw Dimentio floating down to meet them. He turned to look at Dreambert, holding out his hand, "This is your final chance: leave quietly, or come with us in pieces."

Dreambert backed up and whispered to his companion, "Do you have anymore tricks up your sleeve? I'm out of Dream Energy."

Madeleine looked down and counted her fingers, "Now let's see; I've done traditional attacks…subconscious transformations…this cave is too small for me to do Inheritance…and I don't think that I'll be able to summon my familiars…"

She then gasped and slapped herself, "I've got it!"

The spectrum held out her hand for Dreambert, "Let's do a Puppeteer Contract!"

Dreambert looked at her hand, "What's that?"

Madeleine scratched the back of her head, "Well, truthfully, I'm not allowed to do this, but I'm sure my superiors would make an exception.

"Anyway, a Puppeteer Contract is when a Celestial Spectrum (like me) joins forces with an ordinary person to create a powerful attack. Each spectrum has a different contract, but the person who deems the contracts able (that's me) can combine with the caller and form into an ultimate being."

The pi'illo prince looked unsurely at her hand, "I'm not sure about forming one myself, but I can tell you that I have never formed a contract with another person before. It could prove deadly to you."

"But what about you?" Dreambert looked up at Madeleine.

"I'll survive." she closed her eyes. "After all, I am a Rebound."

He didn't understand what she had just said but looked back down at her hand. Slowly, he reached out and took it.

"I," she began, "Madeleine Veronica Fowler, the Maiden of Creation, the Fifteenth Celestial Spectrum, the seventh carrier for the Fowler Inheritance, the enigma for Universe Calamity, deem myself worthy of being Prince Dreambert's, Prince of the Pi'illo Kingdom, Celestial Guardian."

Fawful and Dimentio watched from a distance as harsh purple light gathered around their conjoined hands.

"May the stars of Universe Spirit guide you." Madeleine finished.

The purple turned bright neon and created miniature, crackling bolts of lightning. The bolts caused the light to surround the two, creating a gravitational forced that caused them to lean into each other.

Dreambert couldn't take his hand out of Madeleine's, it was as if she had secretly put glue on her hand before he had grasped it. He felt himself being tugged towards her by force.

At first, he fought it, scared at what was happening. But then he saw that Madeleine, with her eyes closed, was willingly letting herself get dragged into the current. His resistance, however, was holding her back.

He gulped and flew himself in, letting the intense pull of their contract draw them in.

From the outside, Dimentio watched through squinted eyes as the light slowly turned from purple to white.

Fawful had stopped clutching his torn flesh and was now using his dark energy to try and regenerate a new arm. The pain from his dark gem was causing him to delay regeneration however, making his intestines squeeze against one another.

As the bright light dispersed, a short god-like being was floating in the place where Dreambert and Madeleine had been. She was bleached but trimmed with rose-pink outlines while in a short, fly-away dress that had Dreambert's stylized pattern. Her shoes were slip-ons with jagged wings attached to them, as were short, fingerless gloves were worn on her small hands. The fact that she could easily be identified as a girl was for the long, flowing hair that was escaping a hood that looked a lot like a certain royal pi'illo's.

She opened her eyes, four pointed stars were reflected and outlined darkly from within them.

"M-E-E-T Y-O-U-R D-O-O-M." were her first words, sounding like a mixture of Dreambert and Madeleine's voice.

Dreambert thought from within the powerful being, "Wow…is this what it feels like to have endless power?"

"No," Madeleine's thoughts answered back, "it's different for everyone."

He was shocked at the shared mind power, "What?! You can read my thoughts?!"

A small giggle came from the other side of his mind, "If I wanted to, then yes, but I feel like that it would be an invasion of privacy of me to do such a thing."

"Hm," he then thought that he should try and read inside of her thoughts. Dreambert focused much of his strength into prying into the spectrum's thoughts. Suddenly, high pitched screaming and static appeared from within his mind, making him loose his concentration.

"Sorry!" Madeleine thought regretful. "My thoughts aren't exactly public, or that's what Trial and Justice say!"

Dreambert adjusted his manner, "That's fine, I shouldn't have pried."

"That's fine," a sigh could be heard.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know, hm, try activating a bow and arrow."

Dreambert thought of a slender bow with strong arrows, they appeared floating in front of their shared body, "What do you need them for?"

"I need them," their body picked up the bow and fitted an arrow into the notch, "because they're my weapon of choice."

Madeleine's thoughts aimed for the space between Fawful's eyes and fired.

Fawful was struck by the long arrow with such force that he was scooted back a few yards away. He screeched and pulled the glowing stick out of his enormous head with his remaining arm. The arrow grew brighter and brighter with every tug that it was given.

Unknown to him, a pure energy was seeping though his dark flesh, having a direct course for the dark gem inside of him. It surrounded the evil entity, making it buzz under pressure.

And then, it had enough, making Fawful explode from the inside out.

His black insides went everywhere, splattering across the walls and onto Dimentio's clothes. They didn't make contact with the ultimate being, for a white veil of purity surrounded it.

She turned back towards Dimentio, "Y-O-U'R-E N-E-X-T."

Dimentio gulped unsteadily and got into an offensive position, "Bring it on! I still have enough energy to collapse the entire cave system!"

Dark flames hands around his hands as Mario and Luigi entered the splattered room.

* * *

**Let's just say that I'll hopefully updating again this week or the next. There will also be three new fics coming soon: an Easter fic, an Elementary School au fic, and a plot summary from SpadeNightmaren (not given to me directly of course) about what if Antasma is revived but doesn't remember anything and Dreambert gives him another chance.**

**Also, I'm still working on the minecraft server for this fic, so far I've only finished the entrance and the front of the huge mountain.**

**Once this thing is down, I'll be doing some more long-written things that I've already written down on paper.**

**Anyway, we only have around five more chapters! So please enjoy while you still can!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Beware for this chapter, it is quite long. **

**Also, thanks for two thousand hits!**

* * *

_ 'Dear Carta Siance Mantua, I am writing to reject your proposal for the Celestial Spectrum Project…'_

Dimentio surrounded himself in dark energy, making the bright colors on his clothes and mask dim. His eyes were red like hell fire.

The pure being raised her bow again, another arrow was notched and positioned. She closed her left eye and focused her right to help aim at the mad jester. Dreambert was able to apply Dream Energy to the arrow and position the bow.

She fired, a trail of starlight flew behind the shot and created an intense field of light around Dimentio. He held his place in the air, bringing both of his hands up to stop the air.

Dimentio grunted, pushing back the blast with all of his might. The light emitted from the contact was rimmed with burnt orange.

_ '…you are only fifteen, and wish to recruit along with you your two friends, Time's Golden Angel and XYZ…'_

He then produced enough dark energy to deflect the ray, making the arrow flatten into nothing with a fierce 'BOING' sound. The darkness corrupted his mind, making him scream at his new opponent.

Dimentio charged, black lightning crackling in both of his hands.

Madeleine and Dreambert braced for impact; the spectrum putting her arms up as the prince arched his back.

The jester made contact, another huge explosion was made with black and orange energy spiraling around each other. Madeleine and Dreambert were at equal levels with Dimentio, pushing him back at the same force he had used to push back their arrow.

Dimentio neat white teeth sharpened themselves into canines, his gloves also growing pointier. The darkness of his gem was beginning to swallow him up like it did with Fawful.

_'…even if you get twelve new members in the future, you still will not be recognized as a private squad…'_

Dreambert screamed from within his thoughts and supplied the needed energy to push back the dark jester, energy rebounding off of the pair. He was tired, tired of Antasma, tired of darkness, tired of near-death experiences, tired of greedy beings.

The future king just wanted to go home and to live a quite life.

But he couldn't, when you're monarchy you never seem to get a quiet life.

"Wha-" Madeleine was pushed out of his thoughts, only quite darkness responded.

Dreambert was now in full control, using the conjoined body to his advantage.

_ '…even if you are the prophesized Space Spectrum, you yet have the power to lead an army…'_

The tiny prince made the bow and arrows morph together and form a long four-pointed sword, he used the power of Creation to power it up with magical properties. This surge of power caused the sword to shine red blue and purple and to fell much heavier.

He raised it above their head and charged back at their enemy, screaming a battle cry.

Dimentio caught his wild attack and placed both of his palms on either side of the sword, growling into her face. This startled Dreambert's thoughts, causing Madeleine's mind to reappear.

"PRINCE DREAMBERT!" she sounded quite enraged.

"Sorry!" his own thoughts cowered at the frightening voice.

"You can't just charge in blindly with your sword swinging! Don't let your emotion get in the way!"

"I apologize!" if he had his own body back then he would have bowed to the more superior being. "It was irrational and careless of me!"

"It's fine," she sighed again, it seemed to be a normal habit for her. "You don't need to apologize so solemnly to me."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I would think that we should try to take him on at a close-range, since our previous long-range attack didn't have any effect on him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, we seem to have a much larger effect on him while attacking at this range."

"Then let's do it."

_ '…we first need to face the problem of XYZ's parent's death, for she now cannot hold her home together…'_

"A-U-G-H!" a surge of energy rushed through the warrior, making her flash between images of who she was made from. Orange and Lavender flashes of light escaped before the surge stopped to show her standing tall.

The sword from within her hand had split into two curved blades, each with a gold handle with a red eyeball in the center that reflected the night sky. The left glowed bright purple as the right glowed a deep red.

She charged, screaming a battle cry as both Madeleine and Dreambert's images flashed.

Dimentio also charged forth, drawing a long black staff out of dark material.

_ '…for your other friend, Time's Golden Angel, she must help resolve the issue for her father's business move…'_

Both darkness and light blended together in a swirling tornado that was only ten feet tall but five times as wide. A battle of equal dominance, two prominent alpha wolves.

Mario and Luigi had long ducked for cover, in fear of the two deities.

Dimentio's mask was starting to crack under the heavy weight of the dark crystal, he roared in defiance at his opponent.

All Madeleine could see was red scribbles angrily twitching on a black surface, her thoughts screamed in wrathful anger.

Dreambert had gone quite, his mind a white blank space, he was overwhelmed by the intense power.

_ '…we even tested the pure Starshine found in your bloodstreams, it is an evil force to be reckoned with, it's uses are truly sinister…'_

Dimentio's mask had fully cracked by now, black smoke exploded from under it, shielding his face. He screamed in pain, trying to draw in more power.

Unlike the other two revived villains, he had more experience with dark magic. He had used that experience to his advantage in order to use the dark crystal to it's full potential.

The black smoke was added to his attack, channeling his shaded emotions. Another burst of energy was produced, spanning over the light given from the pure being.

Madeleine and Dreambert screamed in unison at the new stream of power that had unleashed itself on them. Their reaction had caused their shared body to howl in time with them.

Madeleine's thoughts then took control, she made their connection quite down and raise both of her swords to deflect parts of the shaded rays of power. The energy was drowned in the light of purity.

With a ferocious scream, her thoughts drowned out.

Madeleine had used the last of her Starshine.

_ '…even if you came of age, there would be of no way that the council of arms would approve of your great power…'_

Dreambert then realized that his connection with Madeleine was lost, "Miss Fowler?"

Nothing of course, "MADELEINE?!"

His thoughts became jumbled, both of caution of the young spectrum and for the onslaught the dark jester was unleashing on them. He then realized he had a job to do.

Dreambert took control of their warrior and swung the swords down and around, deflecting more rays of black energy. They bounced off the walls and dispersed into violet sparks.

Dimentio's face gave off more wisps of black spoke, making him scream in agony. He had no control of the crystal anymore.

Dreambert raised his blades against the fresh wave. He hadn't noticed it before, but when Madeleine had been awake she had taken her chance to shield any major damage against the body. Wounds were beginning to appear on the bright figures of the small girl.

_ '…the effects of Starshine can change you into something greater and least desirable than what you hope for, I will never stand up to accept your request.'_

Dreambert pushed all thoughts of pain into the back of his head and rushed forward, into the darkness. Their pure light swallowed by the large mass of black smoke.

Mario and Luigi were wide-eyed at what was being displayed, it was only rare to see what was happening before them.

The prince's thoughts began to thin, turning into thick liquid. He forgot his mission, his early memories, the new memories, the stories Madeleine had been willing to share with him-

No use, he fell into the darkness.

A thick laughter was heard from behind the remainder of smoke from in front of Dimentio's face. He believed that he was victorious.

_ 'Dear Princess Carta Mantua, I am here writing to you in congratulations of your recruitment of the Fourteenth Spectrum…'_

What was left of the white figure heard a voice from within the darkness, "Dreambert…do-n't fade in-to th-e black of ni-ght…"

'Dreambert?' it thought. 'Is that who I am?'

"Don't fade," it was a purple light lined with black streaks; scars of darkness. "Fa-de and accept the dark-ness with yo-u…ta-ke it fr-om me, it is no-t a pleasant thi-ng…"

'Who are you?'

"I'm Veronica…"

'Who?'

"…middle na-mes have po-wer…"

_ '…I am sorry for not accepting your project from all those years ago, I was a fool to begin with…'_

'What?'

"You'll fi-gure it out o-ne day…"

'Can't I fall for a little bit more?'

"No, heh, I rarely say no…"

'Why aren't you fuzzy anymore?'

"You're beginning to pay attention to what's important…"

'But I hate the darkness, it's so empty.'

"I hate it too, but there's a beauty in everything…"

_ '…I mean to wish you to write a long happy note, but as I lay on my death bed I see that it may be ironic if I do so…'_

'Why did I dive in?'

"You couldn't control it, the starshine sees straight through you."

'I didn't mean to try and take control.'

"I know you didn't, for I didn't mean to short-out."

'You're voice is clearer now.'

"Yeah, I guess so."

'I guess I shouldn't have thought about dying this whole time…'

"You were thinking what now?!"

_ '…I am glad to say that I am quite proud with your Celestial Spectrum Project, even if it's been taking you half your life time…'_

'…yeah, I just didn't want to let Antasma get me alive, or I just didn't want to see my kingdom fall in ruin.'

"Truthfully, I've always wanted to die too."

'Really?'

"Yeah…ever since I was around five."

'Were you ever close?'

"Oh yeah, loads of times."

'What stopped you?'

"My mom's sarcastic laughter, I realized that I didn't want to live for her sake, or anyone's sake for the matter."

'Then for what sake?'

"For the future's sake, I was saved just in time in order to be told that I could turn the tide of Humanity's evil wishes."

_ '…I was wrong, you did not create an unstoppable army but made an unbreakable family tree…'_

'You hate humans then?'

"Hate is a strong word, but yes, I absolutely loathe them."

'Then why do you live amongst them?'

"For I was born as one, and must live the rest of my life as one, it is an unbreakable curse."

'Then why save humanity?'

"I am not saving humanity, I am saving the entire existence of every universe."

_ '…your powers were truly not sinister, but were quite in the right area of what you were looking at…'_

'What do you mean?'

"The world's going to change, your highness, in six months the apocalypse will happen. Every bubble universe will pop as the great three will shatter, only one will defeat the great god."

'I- what were we talking about again?'

"…I don't recall, the darkness is swallowing us."

'We need to get out of here.'

"Yes, I shall use what I have to evade this void before I become swallowed up by it again."

'It was nice hearing from you again, Madeleine.'

"Hey, you too."

_ '…I however warn you of your new search of the Fifteenth Spectrum, please find her fast…'_

Dimentio's laughter was put to a halt as a great blast of light built itself up from with his nebula of inky blackness before bursting into great rays of purity.

The rays disintegrated the last wisps of smolder and built itself into a halo that surrounded itself into the rose lined being.

However, the being's eyes didn't reflect the starry blanket of space but the purple and pink eyes of Dreambert.

His voice was heard from the room, "I have had enough!"

Instantly, the curved sword glowed bright stardust and became two giant pearls, "I call on my Celestial Guardian's Ultimate Finish!"

Each pearl glimmered the five colors of Creation: Red, Blue, Purple, Black, and White. The colors spun faster and faster from within the orbs before blending into an intense white light that attracted the spectral energy from around the pure body that held it.

Dreambert's face twitched, he thought, 'I hope this works, or else I might perish if I try again…'

He raised the pearls above his head, "BIG BANG!"

_ '…for if you find her too late, then she might turn out as a fierce beast born of Wrath…'_

The pearls buzzed once before going supernova, blinding the room in an intense explosion of starlight and purity.

Dimentio screamed in the worst ways to express his agony, the pure energy burning his clothes and flesh fresh off of his skeleton. The pure orange flares that surrounded him were skimmed off of the white fire that had surrounded the dark jester.

Mario and Luigi couldn't dare look, for their eyes would have been peeled right out of their sockets to look at such pure light. They each covered their eyes and bit back the salty tears that welled up in them.

Dimentio slowly dropped to the floor, his screams fading away with the charcoal mess that was swiftly leaving his calcium remains. His soul had left to the Underwhere ages ago.

_ '…beware the element Creation, for it will be the most fearsome force that will quake our entire plain of existence…'_

The light had given-out, leaving the shared body panting in deep breathes.

Dimentio's charred skeleton dropped to the floor and shattered in fragile areas. Only a few crisp pieces of fabric that stuck itself onto him.

A black diamond lay in one of the piles of ashes that had scattered itself across the room.

The two Italian brothers opened their eyes and awed at what they saw, for they could never establish a feat such as this.

_ '…I should stop writing before the painkillers wear-off and I become my usual stubborn self, but please remember to find the Maiden of Creation soon, and congratulations again for finding the Maiden of Steel and swiping the whole congress off of their feet for another count of our usual foolishness.'_

Dreambert had been dropped a few feet away from where he and Madeleine's conjoined body had been floating. He groaned and opened his eyes, the ceiling was at warp speed to him.

The pi'illo prince sat up and rubbed his head, realizing that he had control of a body that was of his own he looked down to find his clothes covered in ash. Wide-eyed, he quickly turned around, "Miss Fowler?!"

No response, Mario and Luigi walked towards him, "Miss Fowler?!"

There was a particularly pile of ash that looked too big to have come from their defeated enemy. He rushed over to it, wobbling a bit in the air.

"Madeleine?" he called only to get another call for silence.

He dug into the pile, getting his tiny hands dirtier, "Are you okay? You gotta be! You told me that you were a Rebound! I still don't know what that is but I can figure it out to be some kind of regeneration material, so that means that you have to be still alive!"

Luigi put a hand to his small shoulder, "Prince, you should calm down-"

"I am calm!" he didn't dare look at his two friends as tears streamed down his face.

Dreambert didn't stop digging until he came in contact with a young girl's pale face, her eyes were closed but her rose lips were slightly opened.

Mario helped him, carefully uncovering her as if she was a new archeological find on the field. Brushing away the ash off of her form carefully as Dreambert outlined her head and checked for breathe.

He couldn't feel any thing come out of her mouth and tired to do a sloppy session of CPR on her chest. Dreambert pressed both of his weak hands on her diaphragm up and down a few more times before checking for breathe again.

It didn't work, Mario decided to perform proper treatment and push down on Madeleine's lower chest a few times in a steady rhythm. He stopped and scooted back to see a reaction.

It took a few moments but she took a huge gasp for breathe, choking on the ash that had caught itself in her lips. Her eyelids fluttered as she quickly sat up before laying back down again, the cinders around her falling into different places.

"You okay, mam?" the green plumber hesitantly asked.

"Yeah," she coughed. "Please don't call me mam, I'd prefer it if you'd call me 'kid' or 'girl'."

Mario and Luigi sighed in relief, they had both believed that she would be okay and were not disappointed in the results of the hasty gamble of life and death.

Dreambert took her arm, "You're alive…"

Madeleine looked at him, "Hm? Yeah, I'm just going to keep assuming that it's going to take a lot to kill me."

"Thank you," he bowed his head, "for inspiring me to live my life."

She raised an eyebrow and looked back up at the ceiling, "I guess I did inspire someone, you're welcome Prince."

The young spectrum then flexed her arms and legs, "I think that it's time for me to get up."

Her comrades made room for her to stand up and brush away the ashes that had took residence in her clothes, hair, and skin.

Mario spotted something shining in another pile, he walked over and stooped down to inspect it. It was the black gem that had came off of Dimentio's mask.

He picked it up and stood back up to bring it close to his eyes for a closer look, it definitely seemed familiar.

The red plumber walked back to the group as Madeleine was sitting on the floor with Dreambert, each were taking off a few of their clothes where Dimentio's remains had gotten into. Dreambert shook his cape and hood clean and adjusted his golden bracelets and belt. Madeleine took off her cover up and boots and ruffled her lower jeans and green shirt sleeves before putting the large accessories back on.

Luigi looked at what his brother was carrying, "Hey, wasn't that on Cackletta's gem?"

Mario looked back down on it, "Yeah, you are-a right."

He turned to Madeleine, "Look, I'm-a sorry for hitting you-a earlier, but we could-a possibly need your-a help right now."

Madeleine finished scuffing out the last of the black dust from her auburn hair and looked up at him, "Like what? I told you before, I've only been a spectrum for a year and a half, how much help you I be?"

Mario handed her the gem, she took it in both hands. Madeleine inspected it at close range with her right eye, "Oh my."

She shook her hands, the dark gem sparked light purple and black static in a kind of mixed reaction against her skin.

"I changed my mind," she dropped the gem onto the floor, "I need to help you guys out on this one."

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"This is no ordinary mineral," she pushed it around with the tip of her boot, "it's something like Starlight, a celestial power-up to put it in simpler terms."

"Is it-a deadly?" Mario crossed his arms.

"When raw, yes." she activated her boots and elongated the heel before crushing it into fine purple powder.

This caused the two heroes to protest, "Well-a hey now! Don't-a ruin our chances of trying to-a defeat Antasma!"

She just shrugged without expression, "No, it's fine, I actually did you guys a favor."

"What favor?!"

"This thing can also act as a parasite and dig into your flesh before tearing you apart from the inside-out."

Dreambert remembered Fawful's episode, "Like that giant, dark bug thing?"

Madeleine nodded, "Yes, however he imploded on himself because he was using it to his advantages, against it's protests as well."

"Giant, dark bug thing?" Luigi questioned. "You mean the Dark Fawful Bug?"

"His name definitely was Fawful."

Mario looked at Madeleine hard in the eye, "Listen-a here, Madeleine. You're-a going to tell us-a everything this instant, and I-a mean everything. From the-a beginning, from when the Celestial-a Spectrums were-a first formed."

Madeleine shook her head before halting to say, "Alright, I guess I've been unfair to you two for a while now."

She sat cross legged, "Come and sit down, for I am about to tell the tale of pitiful beings whom had a thirst for power but gained something greater."

* * *

**Ho boy, looks like there will be another long chapter next time.**

**Anyway, I'll see if I can finish this by the end of the month or by the end of the school year, because I am not discontinuing this anytime soon!**

**If this gets popular then I might make an abridged series on YouTube (it'll be hilarious I swear, but it might have swearing in it).**

**Also, I've been getting nervous about the fact that I'm the only one updating my Dream Team fics recently. Is everything alright? Even my reviewers have been slowing down...**

**But no time for sadness! For I bid you all goodnight!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it was late, I was having trouble trying to write this one.**

**And now, the Celestial Spectrum origin story chapter!**

* * *

Madeleine cleared her throat as the two brothers sat down in front of her, "Before I begin, I'd like to excuse myself and say that I don't really tell stories aloud very well."

"Please don't avoid the subject," Luigi pleaded.

"Well okay," she sat up a little straighter, "Here goes:

"Some many years ago, back then Princess Carta, Golden Time, and X were in the equivalence of high school, they went exploring in the Sands of Gold (a desert located in the central of the First Universe, Fierce). They found an ancient bounty chest full of scrolls and artifacts containing a list of names for prophesized chosen ones who were to carry out specific roles to our plane of existence for the rest of their lifetimes.

"As soon as Carta had touched a certain blue scroll, the three of them had been given visions of what the future had in wait for them. I'm not really sure what had happened, but I know that their Starshine had been activated. The scroll told them that they each had a special role of recruiting others like them for the next passing of years to come.

"Carta brought back the chest, with the help of Golden Time and X, back to the main office of past history. They kept the chest for a short while before giving back to Carta and declining her proposition for a new project that involved what the scroll had proven information to them.

"As upset she was, she had no time to worry about the future, for her friends needed her more. Golden Time's homeland got raided by revolutionists during the long month so she had to help her father rebuild his business. X got the worst of the attacks since her homeland was overrun with revolts, her family was murdered I think."

"You think?" Dreambert asked, taken aback by the spectrum's story.

"Yeah," she turned to face him. "I haven't told you but I've only been a Celestial Spectrum for a year and a half, so I don't know everything about the origin story."

She continued, "Anyway, X had to use her family necklace in order to morph into her armored form and fight back the revolutionists. In the end she had successfully ridded her home of the intruders, gaining the interest of the higher up council. Carta sent another letter to the main offices shortly afterwards, she was accepted and given a field in the city for the main base. Soon the Celestial Spectrum Project was established with the funds raised by X's wealthy account left from her family."

"So, you are-a saying that if it-a wasn't for X-"

"Then there wouldn't be the Celestial Spectrums," Madeleine nodded. "The story gets blurry on out from here, but some time later Ice Flame is offered sanctuary and joins, Fire Angel and Candy Corn even come in at separate times.

"However, the story picks up when we get to Oblivion, for she was the Empress of the Second Universe, Spirit."

"WHAT?!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah," Madeleine rubbed her ears, "she is one of the only two true royalty in our group. But anyway, Oblivion was the fair and loved ruler before she fell in love with a strong and mature guy by the name of Centarous. He was known as the 6/13 Necromancer and soon came to rule by Oblivion's side, they ruled the universe together in bliss.

"However, Centarous had hidden a darker side of himself to sweet Oblivion and had seized control from her, he soon started a civil war amongst the entire population of the Second Universe. Centarous had bred enough hate that had enough power to kill everyone, the only ones left standing were he and Oblivion.

"They fought each other to the death, Centarous had the upper hand and was just about to finish her off just when Carta appeared on Oblivion's deathbed. She had forcefully activated Oblivion's Starshine and was warped into her first level of subconscious, she had finally gained the upper hand to him and had managed to finish him off.

"Yet, she and Centarous had created enough force to create another universe, otherwise known as The Big Bang to humans. Their quarrel had managed to make the Third Universe, Calamity. Centarous was blown to bits as Oblivion was guarded from damage due to her Starshine.

"Oblivion came with Carta back to Fierce, since Spirit was now an empty graveyard. It was billions of years before they came back to Calamity to collect Deathly from the caverns of Greece, before finding Trial and Justice in Egypt.

"Perenelle is one of the few I know whose had the worst of it, she died with her husband, Nicolas, by her side. They were both mummified alive by an old Egyptian spirit in one of the tombs, Perenelle's Starshine brought her back to life and regenerated her organs shortly after.

"Nightcore used to be a greedy human before trying to handle the powers of the unknown, her appearance now says it all. Bloody Mary was the true Queen Mary of Great Britain, she had been brought back to life without any of her memories due to her Starshine. Red Snowflakes was run over by a carriage in London and had to get her legs amputated, she was found on the street dead when Carta found her. Demigod is the second youngest, being fifty three, she was a spy sent to Russia from America. It didn't last long, she was caught and executed a month into her job.

"And then there's me," Madeleine chuckled, "believe it or not, I was the first person to ever refuse their Starshine. Princess Carta had to physically pursue me across the main tower just to get me to join them, it ended when Golden Time came and told me about being the Maiden of Creation and that I wouldn't be the same ever again now that my Starshine was activated.

"So yeah, I became a Celestial Spectrum, went through six months of training before my work was brought to my school. Six more months passed and, believe it or not, Centarous returned in a sub-spirit form. It was my first war mission, also when I discovered my first and second underdeveloped levels of subconsciouses. Oblivion managed to defeat Centarous once and for all by shooting her staff straight into his chest, putting closure on their long quarrel.

"Six months later, I had undergone some more training to help sustain a mild relationship with my subconscious and my quickly developing abilities. Soon I was called to help provide my powers into making a field around an island out in this bubble universe."

"You were the one who made that field?" Luigi awed.

"Well not really," Madeleine waved her hand. "I designed it with the help of Deathly, we even checked with Trial and Justice and Mary to check our calculations. When everything was ready, Golden Time and Princess Carta adjusted the space around the island with the power of Creation and End.

"I was then told to hide in this cave that I had discovered while taking observations for the field, Carta even suggested that I close-off the entrance. So I followed their advice and sat around from with the cave, I remember hearing the soft sounds of explosions and thought that there must have been an adult brawl going on.

"I then had the urge to use the restroom, but I was under orders not to leave. I didn't want to use the beautiful cave so I decided to stand up and walk around for a while before I was hit with a solid mush of pixilated energy.

"And that's what happened before you guys woke me up," she sat up straight to stretch her back, leaving the three boys around her to digest the new pieces of information.

Everything was spinning from within the red plumber's mind. To think that the origin story would be a simple one was foolish, for only Madeleine could have put it into a form simple enough to understand.

"But what about the dark gems?" Luigi raised his hand. "Do they have something connected with you guys?"

"Hmm," Madeleine put a hand to her chin and looked down. "Not really, the dark gems are actually members of a Talignemite family."

"Taligne-what now?"

"Talignemite, a family of powerful substances that can tie itself to a living substance." she gathered her hands and, with a few bolts of purple lightning, her Starshine appeared. "Starshine is from within the family, along with it's two sisters Starlight and Stardust.

"Starlight is a heavy weapon form of Starshine, it can morph any ordinary object and give it paranormal properties. It was said that the Second Universe, Spirit, had an overabundant amount before it died. Now Starlight is the rarest power to find, only Oblivion can find and select it now that she's the last survivor of Universe Spirit. My boots, Mary's ax, Oblivion's staff, and such of the other spectrums have only fifty percent of the last remaining supply in existence.

"Stardust, is the evilest form of the three, it can even be called the most disdainful thing that had ever been introduced. It can cause such devastation with using only little of it's power. Golden Time once told me that, if I find any, I should destroy it completely, for it is a sin to let it thrive. For unlike it's sisters, Stardust can grow and reproduce at the same rate as a tall cactus.

"The First Universians classify everything from the Talignemite family under the three, the dark gems are a mixed series that rank high on the chart. The last time I saw that chart was a week ago, in my memory, so the information I can provide gets blurry.

"The dark gems are actually quite a powerful substance, they are also quite the rarity in the real world as well. You can only find them in the dream world, they can even cause you to-"

"Wait," Mario halted her. "You-a said that they are located-a mainly within the-a dream world?"

"Yes," Madeleine nodded, "or that is their home location at least."

Mario held his head in his hand, so if the dark gems had come from the dream world and since Antasma had regenerated from within the dream world, it could be possible that the bat king had stumbled upon the dark material.

He continued to think as Luigi changed the subject with Dreambert.

"I'm glad that we finally found you!" he was in a much more cheery mood than his brother.

"I as well," he wiped away a speck of ash on his cheek, glad to finally have some hope emerge.

"We didn't have a chance to talk since we left Pi'illo Island with Peach."

Dreambert chuckled, "Yes, I believe we hadn't."

"So what's been going on since we left?"

"A bunch, non surprisingly, I took back my rule over the island and helped clean up the back of the castle. I even started training myself with the Pi'illo Masters."

"Really?!" Luigi had starry admiration printed across his eyes. "Well gee gosh! That sounds awesome!"

"Yeah," the pi'illo prince scratched the back of his head. "After a few weeks I caught myself thinking about the last time I went face-to-face with Antasma, how defenseless I was. I knew that I had this raw untamed power from within me, but I just didn't know how to form it. Pretty soon, Eldream and I went into Sacred Sumnom Woods to talk with the Masters and discussed the dilemma."

"So you underwent straight away with training?"

"Practically, they said that they have been waiting for me for some time. It started small, doing regular exercises, before I went into mental training."

"Like training under waterfalls?"

"Why?" Dreambert put on a pained look. "It sounds so…deadly."

He then diminished the unhappy thoughts and got back on topic, "Anyway, I completed my physical and mental training before heading into my dream training. It was very painful, I wasn't allowed to sleep during some of the sessions and for the nights that I could sleep I would always feel sore from my energy. I had it mastered up to a point where I could use it in harmony after a while."

Dreambert crossed his arms proudly, "I wouldn't feel surprised if I were to take Antasma out in one hit!"

Madeleine looked away with her neutral expression dotted on her face. She thought, 'Wasn't he blown out of the air by the dark jester?'

Currently, the spectrum didn't really have a place in this conversation of the dark being known as Antasma, for her only job was to follow orders like a good little tin soldier. However, since the showing of the dark gems, she had decided to throw herself in since Carta, Gold, or Oblivion would have told her to.

She wondered how her fellow Celestial Spectrums were doing against Magnum Opus. Madeleine was fine that they hadn't told her about the new enemy, she was used to people lying and not telling her about things. Probably glad that they weren't mixing her up with their usual mayhem, she wondered why they were fighting the new threat. Perhaps they didn't want her joining in because musical attacks didn't effect the element Creation, being their final trump card was hard work trying to not outlast everyone too early.

She cocked her head both ways in rhythm to a song hat just popped up in her head, gaining the attention of the two.

"Are you okay?" asked Luigi, worried that she could have sensed something.

"Oh?" she turned to face him, halting her head movements. "Yeah, it's just a habit I have for when I feel like I need to do something."

Mario snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his three comrades, suddenly reaching a confusion.

"Do you-a think that Antasma's reform might have-a been too quick?"

The three looked over at him before Dreambert spoke, "Now that you've brought that up, I'd say that you would be right."

"Yeah!" Luigi joined in. "If he were to come back, then wouldn't he at least look normal?"

"Exactly!" the red plumber nodded. "Now, don't you-a think that he would have-a used the dark gems to help power him-a up?"

The pi'illo prince gasped, "No! I mean, I would not know of where to find such disastrous things!"

"They are rare…" Madeleine looked down at a certain spot on the cave floor.

"So that means that-" Luigi was interrupted by his brother.

"That Antasma is-a under the influence of the-a dark gems!"

"My," Dreambert put a hand to his face, feeling tired, "it just doesn't end with him now does it?"

"Don't worry," Madeleine sympathized, "I know how to know the sense out of people like these."

"How?"

"You punch them!"

Dreambert and Luigi flinched.

Mario turned to face he large contraption in the room that had been blown to bits from the previous fight. It looked like it had been painted a deep dark purple and had lightning blue rings around it. The machine had currently turned a rusty red with giant bite wounds on it that had taken away the top half of it.

He got closer to it and saw that it used to have a reactor fully charge in ready to go, no doubt with large bolts of electricity zapping all over the place. However, the inside now lay in ruin and looked as dead as the Underwhere.

Mario turned back to look at the small group to see that they were now laughing at a joke that Luigi had just made about their previous fight with Bowser.

His thoughts then went back to Antasma, it didn't make sense, why would he need a huge machine? What was his assault really?

He diminished the thoughts and spotted a third tunnel that lead deeper into the caverns. It was strained with darkness and littered with cosmic energy.

Luigi looked at his brother and followed his gaze, Madeleine and Dreambert also followed lead.

"Are we going down there bro?" he asked in a dead tone.

"I-a believe so." Mario nodded before taking lead.

The three stood up, brushed themselves off, and followed him.

However, Madeleine tapped Dreambert's shoulder, "Sorry but, who is this Antasma person?"

"He's the King of Bats," Dreambert looked up at her, "Antasma has tried to take over the world at least three times by now and must be stopped."

"Hm," truth be told, Madeleine was the neutral in this conflict and at first thought that Antasma was just a jerk. Now, with the side hearing of her three new comrades, Madeleine had figured that Antasma was an evil being with the use of a cosmic power up and had to be stopped.

"Well okay then," she continued on with the small prince by her side.

"Hey Madeleine?" the green brother started. "Why does Perenelle have a cubed body if she was mummified alive?"

"She altered her form with Starshine, she did it to make people more approachable to her."

And that was all they said before they walked down the long cavern to meet with Antasma for the final fight.

* * *

**Guess what? HOEN REMAKES CONFIRMED FOR THIS NOVEMBER!**

**Yeah, I know, right? But that's not what I wanted to tell you guys. We have only three more chapters left!**

**Yeah, the fic is currently one hundred and thirty pages long and has twenty one long written chapters, it's time to wrap this baby up!**

**Anyway, I'll just put the Antasma battle into two parts and update them at the same time before posting the final chapter. I bet you'll love the last chapter, because it has something that you'll be squealing about!**

**Also, after this is over, I'm going to be going back to Dreamsmith pairings for a while, maybe even...write a...sequel?**

**Maybe?**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the final three chapters! Stuff's about to go down!**


End file.
